Bella est malade
by anna9319
Summary: Bella est très malade, Edward prend soin d'elle, mais l'arrivée de Tanya voulant Edward pour elle vient compliquer le rétablissement de Bella. Pre-Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**

**C'est ma première fanfiction j'aimerais beaucoup avoir des critiques constructives.**

Je me réveillais ayant si chaud que la présence d'Edward me tenant fermement contre lui me fessais sentir particulièrement à l'aise. Ma peau était couverte de sueur et je me sentais nauséeuse. Une faible lumière passait par ma fenêtre. Bien sur à Forks je ne pouvais tout de même pas espérer une journée ensoleillée. Mais puisque aujourd'hui était un jour de semaine et que je désirais passer la journée avec Edward j'en fus heureuse.

Une main glacée s'appuya doucement sur mon front et glissa gentiment le long de mon visage pour s'arrêter sur mon menton.

-Je sais que tu es réveillée, me murmura-t-il a l'oreille tout en tournant une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses doigts.

-Mmmh...

-Tu me semble étrangement chaude, Bella et tu es couverte de sueurs. Est-ce que tu te sens bien? Sa voix était remplie d'inquiétude.

Je me retournais lentement pour arriver nez à nez devant lui. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre, mais heureusement je la referma rapidement et pensa qu'il serait mieux d'aller laver mes dents avant toute conversation. Je m'apprêtais à me lever lorsque la main qui reposait sur mon cou se déplaça légèrement sur mon épaule et me poussa doucement sur mon oreiller.

-Je me sens bien, mentis-je

-Je n'en crois pas un mot, dit-il avec un petit sourire qui ne dura pas très longtemps, car lorsqu'il poursuivit sa voix était anxieuse.

-Bella...tu as de la fièvre.

J'aurais bien voulu lui répondre que oui j'avais mal à la tête et que je voulais rester coucher le reste de la journée, mais nous avions deux examens important que je ne pouvais absolument pas manquer. De plus l'avouer le rendrait inquiet sans raison, ce n'était qu'une petite fatigue et un mal de tête passager. Une fois à l'école, j'irais sans doute mieux.

-C'est vraiment rien, Edward, je fis de mon mieux pour prendre un ton calme qui d'après moi était assez crédible. Je dois commencer à me préparer si non nous allons être en retard, ajoutais-je.

-Tu compte te rendre à l'école? Me demanda-t-il perplexe tout en haussant ses sourcils parfaits.

-Bien sur nous avons deux examens importants en math et en anglais, je ne vais pas les manquer pour si peu...

Il me regarda longuement puis, la main qui m'empêchais de me lever fit son chemin de mon épaule jusqu'à ma main, qu'il prit et embrassa doucement tout en murmurant "si têtue...". Il embrassa mes lèvres tendrement et partit par la fenêtre.

Je me levai et me mis lentement à faire ma routine habituelle. Quand j'arrivai devant la pharmacie, je me fis mon possible pour trouver les aspirines qui mettraient ma douleurs en suspend, mais il fallait que je mis attende: il n'en restait plus. Comme à chaque fois que j'ai vraiment besoin de quelque chose.

Après m'avoir préparée, je descendis jusqu'à la cuisine pour me faire des toastes. La simple idée de devoir déjeuner me répugnait. Je décidai autrement. De toute façon j'allais être en retard et le dîner n'était que dans trois heures. Je n'aurais qu'à prier qu'Alice n'est pas avisée Edward de cet "oublie". Je regardai par la fenêtre et vis qu'il était arrivé. Je m'empressai de mettre mon manteaux puis parti le rejoindre.

Il sortit de l'auto et vint m'accompagner, posant son bras sur ma taille.

-Tu sais, il n'y a que quelque mètres qui me sépare de l'auto je crois être capable de mis rendre sans tomber!

-Je préfère ne pas te mettre au défie, dit-il en riant.

Rendu à l'intérieure de la Volvo je remarquai une odeur plutôt dégoutante de nourritures .Je roula les yeux et les posa ensuite sur Edward.

-Tu crois que j'allais te laisser _en_ _plus_, aller à l'école sans déjeuner?

-Tu n'étais pas sensée savoir...

-Mange quelque chose s'il-te-plait, son ton était ferme, mais il n'avait aucune idée a qu'elle point le bagel qu'il m'avait apporté me répugnait. À bien y pensée il en avait probablement une petite idée.

-Edward, je n'ai franchement pas faim et je ne veux pas me chicaner à propos de petites choses comme ça tout la journée, donc si pour aujourd'hui on fessait tout comme je dis? Mon mal de tête me rendait irritable et ma patience devenait fine.

-Ai-je le droit de te proposer des aspirines? demanda-t-il un flacon à la main.

J'hochais vigoureusement de la tête pour seule but de recevoir une douleur stridente qui me fit porter mes mains sur mes oreilles. Edward fut immédiatement alarmé. Il prit rapidement, mais doucement mes mains, qu'il déposa sur mes genoux puis se mis à masser mes tempes d'une façon si relaxante qu'il m'aurait été facile de m'endormir comme ça dans son auto. Je me demandai comment il pouvait avoir appris à faire ça d'une façon aussi experte quand aucuns vampires n'avaient vraiment besoin de massages. J'osais lui poser la question après quelques minutes ininterrompues de relaxation.

-Où a tu appris à faire ça? C'était très confortable.

-Lorsque je fessais mes cours de médecines j'ai lu certains livres qui y étaient plus ou moins relié. Même si tu te sens bien maintenant je préfèrerais que tu prennes les aspirines que je t'ai apportées.

Je les acceptai en le remerciant.

Arrivé à l'école, il retira les clés du contact et se tourna brusquement vers moi. Son regard était sérieux et je ne pouvais pas manquer de remarquer à quel point cela le rendait encore (si c'est possible) plus beau. Quand il prit la parole, son ton était grave et ses yeux en étaient un parfait miroir.

-Si tu te sens nauséeuse, étourdi ou quoi que ce soit, tu dois le dire dès que cela arrive. Peu importe où nous nous trouvons ou avec qui. Je n'hésiterais pas à partir en pleine examen s'il le faut. Pour ce qui est de ton cour d'éducation physique, je vais te surveiller par les pensées de Newton.

Éducation physique? J'avais complètement oubliée! Comment allais-je faire pour y participer quand mes fonctions (si mauvaises soit-elle) était encore plus réduite?


	2. Chapter 2

**Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer**

**Les reviews sont très apprécié. Laisser moi savoir si vous aimez si non, ce que je pourrais améliorer.**

Les équipes s'apprêtaient à se former les meilleurs joueurs nommés les premiers comme toujours. D'habitude Mike était mon partenaire, mais aujourd'hui nous pratiquions le hockey, donc seulement deux capitaines avaient été choisis. J'attendais nom après nom que le miens sorte. Alex, un des capitaines, avait même nommé Tiffany avant moi. Je me sentis très insultée elle avait le poignet foulé! Après ce qui me paru une éternité, j'étais la dernière à devoir être choisie. Chacun d'eux compta leurs joueurs et celui en ayant le moins ronchonna puis me fit signe de venir les rejoindre.

Je me levai de ma place m'apprêtant à subir mon pauvre sort lorsqu'une fois debout une sensation très désagréable d'étourdissement s'éprit de moi. Pendant quelques secondes j'avais l'impression que mes jambes n'allaient plus être capables de me supporter et puis tout revint normal. Je regardai rapidement en direction de Mike pour voir s'il avait aperçu ce petit moment de faiblesse, mais il s'emblait très préoccuper à aider notre gardien de but à mettre son équipement. J'en fus très heureuse, Edward aurait s'en aucun doute surestimé la situation et tomber sur la mauvaise conclusion.

J'avais réussi à marquer deux but, qui au bonheur de l'équipe adverse ce trouva les deux fois dans le but de mon équipe...Je courrais (pour ne pas dire trébuchais) lorsque mon mal de tête revint et plus puissant qu'auparavant. La chaleur me semblait épouvantable. Je sorti du gymnase et me rendis jusqu'à l'abreuvoir où je m'aspergeai la figure d'eau. Je me sentais en si mauvaise condition que je regrettais de ne pas avoir écouté Edward.

De nouveau, j'éprouvai un étourdissement semblable à celui qui m'avait pris quelques minutes auparavant. Cette fois-ci, j'eu besoin de l'abreuvoir pour garder mon équilibre. Mon mal de tête combiné à la chaleur me fit grimacer. Soudain je sentis mes jambes succomber sous mon pois et la dernière chose que je percevais fut une douleur affreuse sur mon front.

*****

-BELLA!?

J'entendais _sa_ voix, mais pour l'instant c'était comme dans un rêve, une main froide s'appuya contre mon visage.

-Alice, elle est brulante! Regarde son visage...

Sa voix avait un accent de désespoir qui me donna envie de lui crier que j'allais bien, mais je ne me souvenais plus comment faire.

-Edward, calme-

-Comment ce fait-il que tu n'es rien vue! Dit-il en lui coupant la parole, son ton était accusateur.

Soudainement le sol s'éloigna et fut remplacé par quelque chose d'agréablement froid.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je repris finalement conscience. Je savais que je me trouvais dans la banquette arrière de la Volvo appuyée contre le torse d'Edward. Sa main était appuyer si légèrement sur mon front qu'il me semblait difficile de sentir autre chose que le froid qu'elle émettait. Son autre bras se trouvait autour de ma taille, laissant tout espace entre mon corps et le sien pratiquement inexistant. Bien sûr comme je reprenais conscience, la douleur, qui pendant un moment me semblait apaiser fit de nouveau surface. La partie gauche de mon visage me procurait une douleur atroce, sans parler de la chaleur, qui me donnait l'impression d'être dans un four.

-Bella? S'inquiéta Edward quand il me vit faire une grimace que je regrettai aussitôt dû a mon endolorissement.

-Mon amour, je suis conscient que se que tu ressens en ce moment doit être horrible, mais la douleur va arrêter sous peu. L'Hôpital n'est qu'à quelques minutes d'ici et Alice va aussi vite qu'elle peut.

Sa main qui reposait, sur mon front se déplaça pour venir caresser tendrement ma joue droite.

-Pourquoi mon visage me fait si mal? Réussi-je à articuler.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de me répondre.

-Tu t'es cogné contre l'abreuvoir lorsque tu es tombé. Je suis tellement désoler Bella, dit-il tourmenté, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser hors de ma vue...Pas quand tu étais dans cette état. J'ai été complètement aveugle!

Il se blâmait encore quand tout était de _ma_ faute. Je pris la main qui reposait sur ma taille pour la prendre dans les miennes. J'essayai pour la première fois de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, mais il détourna le regard pour le poser sur sa main qui se trouvait en ce moment en ma possession.

-Edward tu n'y es pour rien...

Il m'ignora puis poursuivit.

-Tu n'as pas idée de la peur que j'ai eue quand je t'es vue effondrée au sol. Il me semblait que je ne pouvais pas me rendre auprès de toi assez rapidement. ...Quand je t'ai touchée...Tu n'avais aucunes réactions et mon dieu Bella tu étais et est toujours aussi brulante!

J'avais conscience que j'étais brulante, je me demandais aussi qu'elle était le problème avec ma santé? Jamais dans toute ma vie je m'étais sentit aussi misérable...Après un moment de silence Alice déclara :

-On est arrivé Bella.

Elle vint nous ouvrir la porte et Edward me prit doucement dans ses bras. Une fois sortit, il approcha mon visage près du sien et m'embrassa si légèrement que ses lèvres touchaient à peine les miennes. Tout en évitant mon regard, il passa les portes de l'hôpital.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Les review sont super apprécié.**

Edward n'avait pas fait deux pas que Carlisle était déjà à nos côtés. Il m'étudia pendant quelque secondes, son regard s'attardant sur mon visage. Je n'avais aucune idée du dommage que ma figure avait subit, mais je pouvais devinée, par l'inquiétude de Carlisle, que je devais être dans un mauvais état.

-Suivez-moi, j'ai réservé une chambre pour Bella à l'étage suivant.

Edward était rendu à l'ascenseur lorsque brusquement il se tourna et dit d'un ton sec:

-Non, tu peu partir Alice, ça ne me dérange pas, de toute façon tu n'es pas d'une grande aide...

Le visage d'Alice avait une expression si triste et si remplie de remords que j'eu un pincement au cœur. Elle regarda Edward un moment puis son regard se posa sur moi et me dit en silence le mot "désolé". Elle nous tourna le dos et partie.

-Edward! Tu as vraiment été désagréable avec Alice et c'est absolument ma faute et non la sienne, alors si tu dois porter le blâme ou être en colère contre quelqu'un ça devrais être moi.

Mon discourt aurait surement eu plus d'effets si ma voix n'avait pas brisé vers la fin. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers Carlisle pour me regarder par la suite. L'inquiétude était évidant sur chacune des courbes de son visage parfait. Je sentais son corps se tendre. Quand il me répondit sa voix était suppliante.

-Je suis conscient que mon comportement envers Alice était hautement inapproprié, mais essaye de te mettre à ma place...Bella, je te l'ai déjà dit auparavant tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi. J'ai été seule durant toute ma vie, tu ne peu pas imaginer comment t'avoir auprès de moi me rend heureux et avoir une personne qui m'aime autant que je l'aime... La seule pensé de devoir revivre ta perte...

Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette idée noire.

-Le concept d'un monde sans toi me serait impossible, reprit-il.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. J'avais souvent réfléchis aux années ou il avait dû être seul avec des couples inséparable et amoureux. La solitude qu'il avait dû subir...j'essayai de me changer les idées rapidement avant que les larmes me montent aux yeux.

Edward reprit son chemin avec Carlisle vers la chambre qu'il m'avait réservé. De temps en temps je pouvais sentir les doigts d'Edward essayer de me rassuré en formant des cercles près de mon genoux. Il discutait avec Carlisle de ma condition. À un moment, Carlisle toucha mon front et dit ma température il là dit sur un ton étonné et un peu alarmé:

-104°.

Les bras d'Edward ce serraient encore plus fermement contre lui et sa respiration accéléra. Carlisle reprit rapidement.

-La pièce est juste ici Edward, dépose la sur le lit.

Il me posa avec délicatesse sur le lit inconfortable de l'hôpital. Il s'assit près de moi gardant une de mes mains dans deux des siennes. La froideur qu'il émettait me fit grelotter. Edward réagit rapidement déposant doucement ma main sur le martelât et en s'éloignant de moi pour aller s'assoir une des chaises près du lit. Malgré tout j'avais toujours aussi froid... Comment étais-ce possible?

-Pourquoi fait-il si froid? Je croyais que j'avais de la fièvre.

-C'est un des symptômes d'une fièvre très élevé, expliqua-t-il. Bella te sens tu étourdis?

Edward me regardais intensément, toujours en évitant mon regard, mais je pouvais voir à quel point il était agité et alarmer par la situation. Quand il remarqua que je lui retournais son regard il prit une expression qu'il croyait être relaxé, mais elle masquait très peu de son air soucieux.

-Oui et ça fait un bon moment, répondis-je en ne quittant pas Edward des yeux.

Il appuya ses doigts légèrement sur mon front et fit son chemin jusqu'à ma joue gauche. Quand il y arriva, j'eu beaucoup de difficulté à ne pas laisser échapper mon cri de douleur et par miracle je me contentai de grimacer. Bien sûr Edward ne fut pas dupe, il tenait les bras de la chaise entre ses doigts si forts que j'étais surprise qu'elle soit toujours intacte.

-Elle est fracturée, dit Carlisle consterné.

Il reprit son examinassions. Je me sentis très mal alaise lorsqu'il me prit une prise de sang. Edward ne quitta pas la pièce il se contenta de me regarder, mais cette fois si il me regarda d'une façon qui me rassura, je savais que c'était un masque, mais cela me permis de rester calme tout le temps que Carlisle prit l'échantillon de mon sang. Lorsqu'il semblait avoir fini, il me fit remarquer que j'étais déshydrater et qu'une intraveineuse serait nécessaire. Il la mit en place et repris sur d'un ton rassurant:

-Je crois que tu as une mauvaise grippe. Tu devrais aller mieux dans quelques jours. Je vais te donner, pour l'instant, des antidouleurs pour ta blessure qui risque de t'endormir ce que tu auras grandement besoin. Je reviendrais te voir après que tu es dormi un peu.

Il me sourit et passa affectueusement une main dans mes cheveux.

-Dans très peu de temps tu seras sortit d'ici, tout va bien.

Avant de sortir il regarda Edward.

-Bella va s'en tirer, j'ai déjà vue des cas beaucoup plus pire, et toi aussi. Sa température va se stabiliser et un os fracturé n'est pas mortel.

Lorsque Carlisle fut sortit, Edward se leva et partit vers une des armoires pour en sortir une couverture qu'il déposa sur moi en fessant en sorte que seulement ma tête ne soit pas recouverte. Il replaça ensuite sa chaise pour la placer près de moi. Toujours en prenant soin d'éviter mon regard. Pendant un moment je m'inquiétais que mon visage était si affreux qu'il ne pouvait supporter de le regarder. Je me sentais si mal alaise que je décidai de remonter la couverte et de tourner ma tête dans la direction opposée.

J'entendis Edward soupirer puis il posa un doigt sur mon menton, me forçant à le regarder. Pour la première fois depuis l'accident il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Son regard me semblait troublé et même un peu angoissé. Ses yeux étaient étrangement sombres, ce qui me surprit, car il avait chassé seulement trois jours auparavant.

-Tes yeux...

-Quand on ressent des émotions très intenses, la couleur peut être affectée, répondit-il simplement.

Mes frissons avaient enfin arrêté et je commençais à me sentir très légère. Garder mes yeux ouverts devenait de plus en plus difficile. Avec le peu d'énergies qu'il me restait je sortis ma main de dessous la couverte cherchant la sienne. Il la prit aussitôt et embrassa chacun de mes doigts.

-Je t'aime, dit-il.

La dernière chose que je sentis était ses lèvres sur mon front.


	4. Chapter 4

**Laisser un review, sa prend seulement quelques secondes. **

**Edward**

Bella ne s'était pas réveillé depuis que Carlisle s'était occupé de sa fracture et sa température avait de nouveaux augmentés. Je gardais ma main près de son visage pour lui apporter un peu de fraicheur mais après 20 minutes ma main était devenue aussi chaude que sa peau. Je commençais à être de plus en plus anxieux. Je me souvenais bien sur que la fièvre signifiait qu'elle combattait le virus, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas penser correctement quand je la voyais dans cet état.

Soudain en entendant les penser de Mike Newton, je compris que l'univers me jouait une très mauvaise blague. Il s'arrêta devant le bureau d'une des infirmières lui demandant la chambre de Bella.

_L'infirmière dit qu'elle a déjà un visiteur. C'est probablement Cullen. Je pourrais rester le temps qu'il parte et montrer a Bella que _moi_ je serais la pour elle, pas comme lui qui est partit pendant des mois sans lui laisser de nouvelles! J'espère qu'elle aime les roses..._

Il était beaucoup trop confient a mon goût. Après les nombreuses fois où elle l'avait rejeté, il s'accrochait toujours à elle...

Mike entra dans la pièce un bouquet de roses à la main et son sourire ridiculement exagérer se fana.

_Ok, je m'y attendais, je ne dois pas avoir peur... C'est un adolescent comme moi et même si j'ai l'impression qu'il veut me tuer ça ne va pas arriver._

Il répéta la dernière phrase à plusieurs reprises avant de me saluer. Voyant que je ne lui répondais pas, il enchaina avec une explication.

-Heu...je me demandais comment elle allait. Je crois qu'elle aime les roses... dit-il ayant perdu toute son assurance.

-Elle n'aime pas les roses, elle se blesse trop souvent.

Tout en parlant je retournai mon regard vers l'amour de ma vie pour être sur de garder mon calme. Il prit une des chaises qui trainaient près de la porte et vint s'assoir près de Bella laissant le lit nous s'éparer. Il tapait nerveusement son pied essayant de trouver un moyen subtil de me faire sortir de la pièce. Il prit le peu de courage avant de me demander si je voulais aller manger.

-Il est deux heures de l'après midi, j'ai déjà mangé, mentis-je. De plus, je compte_, en aucun cas_, la laisser hors de ma vue.

Je voulais être certain qu'il comprenne qu'il n'avait aucune chance de passer un moment seule avec ma Bella. Mais il était trop têtu pour comprendre que ce qu'il désirait était peine perdu.

-Je serais très capable de prendre soin d'elle durant ton absence, en disant ces mots il imagina différentes façons dont il pourrait prendre soin d'elle, la plupart d'entre elles étaient hautement inappropriées. Je reteins un grognement quand son imagination l'amena trop loin. Pour la première fois je levai mon regard de Bella pour le poser sur lui et faire en sorte qu'il soit le plus intimidant que possible.

-Encore une fois, non.

Subtilement (à _son_ goût) sa main qui reposait jusqu'à présent sur ses genoux, se déplaça pour venir se poser sur celle de ma Bella. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux il était suicidaire! Au moment où j'envisageais de le sortir d'ici par la force, Bella commença à tousser doucement. Ça ne prit pas longtemps que la petit toux devint assez sévère pour la réveiller et au point où je me demandais si elle ne s'étouffait pas. Rapidement je l'aidai à s'assoir, espérant que cela allait l'aider, mais non. Je commençais à paniquer. Son regard était effrayer et son corps si fragile était secouer par la violence de sa toux. Respirer lui devenait de plus en plus difficile et j'eu l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup a l'estomac quand je percevais la douce odeur de son sang. J'avais passé le stade de la panique. Pensant qu'il valait mieux ne pas montrer ma détresse je fis de mon mieux pour masquer mon air horrifier et affolé.

Lentement, sa toux s'apaisa. Ma main frottait tendrement son dos pour la réconforter. Lorsqu'elle sembla calmer, elle retira sa main de devant sa bouche pour mieux la regarder. Elle devint instantanément plus pale et tourna un regard inquiet vers moi.

Elle toussait du sang et elle s'inquiétait pour moi plutôt que elle-même!

-Edward tu vas… commença-t-elle.

-Tien de l'eau, l'interrompis-je en tenant le vers à sa place. Elle prit quelque petites gorger et grimaça lorsqu'elle dû avaler son sang. Je pris une serviette trainant près de la table de nuit pour lui laver la main avant qu'elle ne soit encore plus nauséeuse.

_Je me demande si elle est contagieuse? Je devrais peu être partir...De tout façon elle ne remarque même pas ma présence tout ce qu'elle voit c'est Cullen. _

À ce moment Carlisle entra dans la chambre et demanda poliment et un peu trop gentiment à mon goût si Newton pouvait quitter la pièce. Bella remarqua pour la première fois sa présence et le remercia de sa visite et qu'elle était désoler qu'il ait à partir sans avoir eu la chance de lui parler.

-C'est rien...heu...j'espère que tu va te remettre vite.

Je reportai mon attention vers Carlisle qui s'approchait de Bella.

-Elle a toussé du sang... lui dis-je.

_Sa température est de nouveau élever et les médicaments contre la grippe ne semblent faire aucun effet. Une infection peut-être? Edward, Bella s'est-elle blesser récemment? _

Je réfléchis un moment. Elle ne s'était pas blesser en ma présence, mais elle avait passé trois jours sans moi lors de ma dernière chasse. Je n'avais pas non plus vu d'entailles non plus à mon retour.

-Bella lorsque je n'étais pas présent t'es tu couper avec quoi que ce soi?

Elle sembla réfléchir un moment avant de répondre et rougit. Elle répondit visiblement embarrassée :

-Je mettais achetée un nouveau chandail et il avait à l'intérieur un truc de métal que je n'avais pas remarqué. Quand je l'ai mis, je ça a éraflé ma peau, mais ce n'était vraiment rien de grave ... elle reprit sur un ton sérieux et surprit. Est-que c'est la cause?

-Je vais devoir voir la plaie pour le savoir. Où ce trouve-t-elle?

Elle remonta son chandail pour qu'il ne couvre que sa poitrine. Près de d'une de ses côtes se trouvait une petit entaille. Carlisle l'examina un moment et paru visiblement soulager d'avoir trouvé le problème.

_L'infection date de plusieurs jours, c'est ce qui la rendu si grave, cela l'a affaiblit et quelque jours serons nécessaire pour qu'elle soit de nouveau en plein forme... _

-C'est bien une infection Bella. Tu vas devoir rester sous surveillances à l'hôpital le temps que tu sois de nouveau en santé.

Dès qu'il eu terminé sa phrase je pouvais facilement voir que l'idée déplaisait hautement à Bella. Je pris sa main dans la mienne pour la consoler et l'embrassa.

_Peut-être que..._

-Ou bien... que dirais-tu de rester avec nous quelque jours, de cette façon je pourrais m'occuper de toi et lors de mes absences, je suis sur qu'Edward serait capable de prendre la relève.


	5. Chapter 5

**Désoler pour le délai **

J'étais couché sur le divan de leur salon mon dos accoté sur le torse d'Edward, il tournait une mèches de mes cheveux entre ses doigts. À certains moments sa main venait se poser sur mon visage pour prendre subtilement ma température qui depuis mon retour n'avait pas arrêté d'augmenter. Elle n'était pas dangereusement élevée selon la dernière discussion d'Edward et Carlisle mais elle les inquiétait. Carlisle croyait que mon système immunitaire, affaibli par l'infection, ne m'avait pas protégé contre la grippe qui rodait à l'hôpital. Cette idée rendait Edward très anxieux, dû probablement à sa propre expérience.

Mon mal de tête c'était transmis à chacun de mes muscles. Lorsque j'essayai de me repositionner la douleur me fit grimacer. Edward m'aida doucement replaça la couverte autour de moi avant d'embrasser une de mes temples.

Cela fessait déjà quinze minutes que Carlisle essayait de persuader mon père de me laisser dormir dans la même maison qu'Edward, s'il savait tout... Carlisle lui avait répété a plusieurs reprise que je dormirais dans la chambre d'Alice, qu'il allait bien faire en sorte qu'Edward ne vienne pas me porter compagnie et qu'il savait comment les adolescents ce comportaient puisqu'il en avait cinq. Il me semblait si convainquant que je craignais que se soit la vérité et qu'Edward ait vraiment à me laisser au moment du coucher. Je tournai lentement ma tête pour poser un regard interrogateur vers Edward qui pour seule réponse me fit un petit sourire moqueur.

-Il serait beaucoup mieux pour Bella d'avoir des soins ici, Charlie. L'infection aurait été facile à traiter, mais combiner à la grippe... Vous travaillez toute la journée elle sera donc seule tout ce temps... Esmée pourra s'occuper d'elle durant mon absence et j'ai ici tout l'équipement nécessaire.

Carlisle fut silencieux un moment avant remercier Charlie et de raccrocher.

-Tout est réglé. Bella tu pourras rester ici jusqu'a ce que tu sois mieux. Malheureusement il n'y a aucun médicament vraiment efficace contre la grippe. Il faudra seulement que tu fasses bien en sorte de t'hydrater et de m'avertir moi ou Edward lorsqu'un nouveau symptôme apparait. Je dois retourner travailler, appeler moi s'il y a quoi que ce soit.

J' hochai la tête pour être récompensé par un élancement douloureux au cou. Je sentis Edward se tendre avant de prendre ma tête et de la positionner confortablement entre son cou et son épaule caressant mon cou comme pour soulager ma douleur. Ce qui fonctionna si bien que je commençais à me sentir si relaxer que j'aurais pu dormir.

À peine deux minutes plus tard, où j'avais presque réussi à m'endormir, je senti et puis entendis les grognements d'Edward. Il regardait d'un air meurtrier le couloir qui menait à l'entrer. J'allais lui demander ce qui ce passait quand il déclara tout en grognant:

-Si tu tien a garder tes bras, tu va laisser tomber cette idée maintenant, sa voix n'était pas plus élevé qu'un chuchotement mais on pouvait facilement y entendre une menace sincère.

Soudain à deux mètres de nous ce trouvait Emmett avec un nez de clown ridicule sur son visage. Il était si hilarant de voir quelqu'un aussi bâti qu'Emmett porter un accessoire comme celui-ci que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire. Ma mon hilarité ne dura pas un long moment et fut remplacer par une toux sèche douloureuse. Edward déposa sur mes lèvres un verre d'eau qui me calma un peu, mais qui n'apaisa nullement Edward. Il continuait de foudroyer Emmett du regard.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça! J'ai vu dans un film que faire rire les malades les aidait à guérir plus rapidement et je l'ai fait rire en passant.

-Elle va mieux d'après toi? dit-il le sarcasme évidant dans son ton.

-Edward...dis-je

-D'accord, soupira-t-il, Emmett, si tu veux vraiment te rendre utile pourquoi n'irais-tu pas nous louer des films? Ca pourrait distraire Bella un moment...

Emmett paru assez heureux de pouvoir être utile a mon rétablissement et j'en fus très toucher. Il ressemblait beaucoup au genre de grand frère que je rêvais d'avoir lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Avant de quitter la pièce il s'approcha de moi et Edward, il écarta Edward un peu plus au font du divan et me serra dans ses bras.

-j'espère que tu vas te remettre rapidement.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de me remettre de ma surprise qu'il était déjà parti.

-Il tient beaucoup a toi, chuchota Edward en me reprenant des ses bras, il de trouve très divertissante...

**Edward**

Emmett revint à peine quelques minutes plus tard et déposa les films sur la table de salon. Je laissai échapper un soupir lorsque je vis les films qu'il avait choisit. N'avait-il pas dit qui voulait que Bella rie un peu? Je ne voyais absolument pas comment cela allait être possible.

-Emmett, pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas au moins une comédie dans les films que tu nous as apporté?

-Voyons! Tout le monde sais que les vieux films d'horreur son hilarant! Le sang n'a même pas l'air vrai, donc aucune chance que Bella soit malade, enfin plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

Et il me regardait comme si _moi_, j'étais l'idiot qui ne comprenais rien.

-C'est pas grave...je vais de toute façon probablement m'endormir dans les 30 minutes du commencement, dit Bella en baillant.

Je n'approuvais pas du tout cette idée, mais ne pouvant rien refuser a Bella. Je fis signe a Emmett d'insérer les films dans le lecteur. Il alla s'assoir à l'extrémité du sofa où moi et Bella nous trouvions.

Malheureusement, Bella ne s'endormit pas au début du film et devint de plus en plus tendu. Cachant son visage dans mon épaule quand elle se sentait trop effrayer. Je la tenais fermement contre moi lui répétant a plusieurs reprise que tout ceci n'était pas réel et qu'elle ne craignait rien. Je lui avais proposé à plusieurs reprise d'arrêter le film, mais elle tenait absolument à le voir, disant ne pas pouvoir refermer l'œil ne sachant pas la fin.

-Content Emmett? Maintenant elle va avoir de la difficulté à dormir! J'avais chuchoté les mots de façon que seulement un vampire puisse m'entendre mais on pouvait facilement percevoir mon mécontentement.

_Comment tu voulais que je sache que Bella aurait peu d'un petit film d'horreur...Elle passe ses soirée avec nous et elle va marier un vampire! _

Enfin après plus d'une heure, le film prit fin. Je donnai à Bella un verre d'eau pour qu'elle s'hydrate un peu et une aspirine pour son mal de tête qui semblait revenir. Je la pris tendrement dans mes bras et me dirigea vers la sortit du salon tout en ignorant Emmett. Bella par contre le remercia et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

Je déposai Bella dans notre lit, prit sa température, qui dieu merci était toujours stable, lui donna ses médicaments pour son infection et finalement je m'installai près d'elle tout en lui laissant un certain espace pour ne pas qu'elle est froid. Elle se tourna instantanément vers moi.

-Edward pourrais-tu me serre contre toi le temps que je m'endorme...

Je pouvais voir qu'elle avait encore peur à cause du film et je me rapprocha et la serra contre moi. Je l'embrassai et commençai à chanter sa berceuse.

**Les reviews font super plaisir alors n'hésiter pas !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Je suis super désoler pour le temps que ça a prit pour faire l'update…**

Une chaleur incroyable, facilement comparable à une journée d'été humide à Phénix régnait. Les draps qui me couvraient étaient minces mais je ne pouvais plus les supporter... Je m'en dégageai d'un coup de pied maladroit et faible. De toute façon pourquoi avais-je des draps sur moi à la plage! J'entendais la voix des autres occupants chuchotés frénétiquement comme si quelque chose d'horrible arrivait. Soudain, deux bras délicieusement glacé me prirent par les épaules.

**Edward**

-Bella? Bella!?

Je la tenais face à moi dans notre lit et essayai d'avoir une réaction de sa part. Sa température au court de la nuit avait augmenté considérablement pour finalement être rendu dangereusement élevé. Son visage était couvert de sueurs et ses yeux essayaient de rester ouvert mais elle semblait avoir beaucoup de difficulté. Enfin, elle me répondit d'une voix fatigué et roque:

-Que fais-tu à la plage! C'est dangereux, les gens vont se rendre compte que tu brille!

La panique qui me possédait depuis déjà plusieurs heures atteint son apogée. Elle délirait!

Je partageai un regard horrifié avec Carlisle qui se tenait à l'autre extrémité du lit. Il s'approcha de Bella et posa sa main sur son front, _105.6, Edward, il faut absolument se dépêcher une température tel que celle-ci peut causer de nombreux dommages et la mort si on ne fait rien rapidement._

Pendant quelque secondes j'eu l'impression que mon monde c'était arrêté... Je ne pouvais pas la perdre...

Un moment je ne fessais rien l'autre, je prenais doucement Bella dans mes bras et me rendis aussi vite qu'il m'était possible, sans trop remuer Bella, dans la salle de bain. Le seul moyen de pouvoir baisser sa température le plus rapidement possible était un bain d'eau glacé. Une vraie torture pour les humains et ma pauvre Bella devra la subir...

Carlisle entra dans la pièce avec un énorme soc de glace qu'il versa dans la baignoire et il fit partir l'eau froide. Pendant que le bain se replissait je déposais Bella au sol m'apprêtant à lui retirer son pyjama. Elle était si faible que je devais poser une main dans son dos pour la tenir en place. Elle ne semblait pas être consciente de ce qui se produisait. Elle n'eu aucune réaction lorsque je retirai son chandail et son bas de pyjama pour la laisser avec uniquement ses sous-vêtements.

Je la repris tendrement dans mes bras, l'embrassa sur le front et commença à la déposer dans la baignoire d'eau glacé. C'est à ce moment exact que le son le plus horrible que j'ai pu entendre dans toute ma longue existence résonna. Les pieds de Bella avaient à peine touché l'eau qu'elle s'était mise à crier et à essayer de se déprendre de mon emprise. Elle était si faible que chacun des petits coups qu'elle donnait pour se s'échapper me brisait le cœur.

_Dépêche- toi Edward! _Carlisle pensa.

Une seconde passa et je compris que si je voulais que Bella reste dans la baignoire sans en sortir le meilleur moyen était d'y aller avec elle.

Je passa Bella à Carlisle, retira ma chemise, la repris et entra dans la baignoire.

-Non...non...Edward...

À force d'avoir crié la voix de Bella n'était plus qu'un chuchotis... Ce qui la rendait encore plus déchirante. Je n'avais plus de temps à perdre, je m'abaissai de façon que l'eau arrive jusqu'au menton de Bella. Pour elle la sensation était horrible, moi je sentais la chaleur comme je vois les couleurs: je sais qu'elle est froide, mais rien de plus.

Elle continuait de se débattre, mais je la tenais fermement contre mon torse. Son petit cœur battait si rapidement…Elle était complètement paniqué. Carlisle s'accroupi près de nous et posa un thermomètre dans l'oreille de Bella.

_Ce sera plus précis..._ pensa-t-il

-Je veuuux sor-tir...Ed-ward...

_105.5 _Par l'intermédiaire des pensés de Carlisle je pouvais voir le résultat étant indiqué sur le thermomètre.

-Un petit moment mon amour...

Ma voix semblait être celle d'un étranger.

_105.3_

-Sorrrtirr... main-tenant.

-Quelques minutes Bella... Je t'aime

Elle tenta de sortir par elle même, rapidement mes bras se ressaieraient contre ses bras et je les croisèrent sur son petit torse. Sa respiration n'était pas régulière et le claquement de ses dents résonnaient dans la petite salle de bain. Chacun de ses petits tremblement et chacune de ses faibles tentatives pour se déprendre de mon emprise me déchiraient le cœur.

_104.6, à 104 tu pourras la sortir. Pensa Carlisle._

-Tu fais très bien mon amour... Tu n'en n'a plus pour longtemps.

J'eu pour réponse un petit gémissement.

J'embrassai son épaule et fit mon chemin jusqu'à son oreille, Lui chuchotant que je l'aimais et que tout sera rapidement fini.

-Maintenant! s'exclama Carlisle.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus je retirai Bella de l'eau. Carlisle sorti une serviette du placard et m'aida à l'entouré autour du corps de mon amour qui grelotait violament.

-C'est fini Bella. Tout va bien. Nous allons t'amener dans la chambre d'Edward pour que tu puisses te reposé dans son lit... Lui dit doucement Carlisle.

Je repris Bella dans mes bras en prenant soin de ne pas déplacer la serviette. Mes jeans dégoutaient sur le plancher.

-Va te changer je vais apporter Bella dans ta chambre.

J'hésitais un moment, je ne voulais pas la laisser hors de ma vue même pour une petite seconde. J'étais si proche de l'avoir perdu...

-Vas-y. Son ton était autoritaire.

Je descendis dans la salle de lavage prit des vêtements au hasard, me changea rapidement puis remonta. Carlisle n'était pas rendu à mon lit que j'étais déjà de retour. Il la déposa et se tourna vers moi.

-Elle _devrait_ être correcte pour le moment... Je vais aller immédiatement à l'hôpital chercher du matériel qui pourrait m'être utile dans les jours qui suivent, pour Bella. Apelle- moi si tu a besoin d'aide.

J'hochais de la tête et mes yeux se posèrent sur l'amour de ma vie étendu sur le lit, grelotant. Je m'approchai d'elle, retira mon chandail et l'aida à l'enfiler sur son corps tremblotant. Je plaçai les couvertures de façon que tout sauf sa tête soit recouvert. Elle me regarda fixement un moment avant de me tourné le dos. Je fus immédiatement inquiet qu'elle me déteste pour lui avoir fait endurer cette torture, mais une de ses mains sortit de l'abri de chaleur que j'avais créé avec les couvertures pour prendre mon poignet qui reposait à quelque centimètre de son dos. Je compris tout de suis ce qu'elle voulait. Je m'étendu à mon tour, la prit dans mes bras, mes doigts s'entrelaçant avec les siens.

**Es-ce que je devrais continuer avec le dramatique ou quelque chose de plus Léger ? Les reviews sont comme toujours très appréciés.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, C'était super long avant que je fasse une update… j'ai pour ma défende une bonne raison je n'avais pas internet durant un mois! C'était totalement HORRIBLE ! Pour me faire pardonner ce chapitre est probablement le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent.**

**Chapitre 7**

**EDWARD**

Bella dormait depuis plusieurs heures son état inchangé depuis l'horrible incident du bain d'eau glacée. Elle était fermement appuyée contre moi et dormait toujours. Elle s'était réveillée plusieurs fois pour tousser, mais se rendormait tout de suite après que la toux se soit calmée. Son corps avait visiblement besoin de repos, elle semblait plus pale qu'à l'ordinaire et avait des sueurs froide. Je passai le bout de mes doigts sur sa joue toujours aussi enflé du a sa chute sur l'abreuvoir, elle bougea un peu sans toute fois se réveiller. Carlisle ne prenait plus le cas de Bella comme une légère grippe, il était conscient du sérieux de la situation et du danger dans lequel Bella était. J'avais, et ce a plusieurs reprise, depuis les dernières heures contempler l'idée de la changer, mais a chaque fois, la penser de notre mariage et de la promesse que je lui avais fait à propos d'essayer de consumer notre amour avant sa transformation m'en empêchaient.

La toux qui avait empêché mon amour de se reposer convenablement repris et la réveilla. L'expression qu'elle abordait me fit rapidement comprendre que cette fois-ci ce n'était pas une fausse alerte. Elle semblait très irritée par la toux qui l'avait, une fois de plus, tiré du sommeil. Lorsque son regard se posa sur moi son irritation disparu aussitôt, elle toussa encore quelques fois et puis me fit un petit sourire qui visiblement voulait dire «désoler ». Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle puisse se sentir coupable d'être malade ! J'essayai de lui faire comprendre son erreur en la regardant droit dans les yeux et en parlant d'une voix douce.

-Bella j'espère que tu sais que cette situation est hors de ton contrôle et quelle n'est en aucun cas de ta faute.

Elle poussa un long soupir avant de me répondre.

-Je sais, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable quand je vois l'inquiétude et la peur qui te ronge.

Définitivement mon jeu d'acteur n'était plus aussi bon qu'autre fois. Quand j'y réfléchissais comme il le faut, peut-être que Bella me connaissait si bien qu'elle pouvait voir à travers les masques que je créais ? J'en étais pratiquement certain.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…murmurais-je.

_Quoi, elles décident de venir maintenant ? Elles devaient arriver dans deux semaines…_

Après sa vision Alice monta immédiatement dans ma chambre. L'arrivée de Tanya et Kate à l'avance n'était certainement pas une bonne idée surtout avec Bella dans cet état… De plus, depuis l'annonce de mon futur mariage avec Bella, ma relation habituellement des plus amical avec Tanya avait sensiblement détérioré. Je lâchais un juron trop bas pour que Bella puisse l'entendre.

Alice entra dans ma chambre, embrassa rapidement Bella sur la joue, puis s'installa a bout du lit. Voyant que j'étais encore plus tendu qu'auparavant, Bella posa un baiser sur mon épaule et y déposa sa tête, essayant de paraître relaxer pour m'inciter à l'être à mon tour. Ce qui malheureusement ne fonctionna que pour une milliseconde.

Savant qu'en lisant ses pensées je savais déjà tout de la visite de Tanya et Kate, Alice ne s'adressa qu'à Bella lorsqu'elle prit la parole.

**BELLA**

Alice me donna un baisser rapide sur la joue avant de s'assoir a l'extrémité du lit d'Edward.

-Bella, nous allons recevoir la visite de certaines personnes du clan de Denali. Leur visite n'était prévue que plus tard ce mois-ci. Elles son végétariennes, comme nous, je crois que Rose t'a déjà parlé d'elles. Elles étaient parties chassée à Vancouver, voyant la proximité à la quel elles se trouvaient de notre clan elles on décider de nous rendre visite plutôt que prévue.

J'essayai de me redresser mais Edward me tenait très fermement contre lui, s'en était immensément douloureux. Je laissai échapper un petit cri. Je regrettai immédiatement mon moment de faiblesse lorsqu'Edward me lâcha complètement l'aire horrifié…

-Je suis désolé Bella…dit-il tourmenté

Ce n'était absolument pas sa faute j'avais simplement atteint le point où pratiquement tout m'étais douloureux. Profitant de ma liberté, je m'assoyais avec difficulté.

Ce qu'Alice venait de m'apprendre commençait lentement à faire son chemin dans mon esprit. Tanya, selon Rosalie, avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de séduire Edward, sans toute fois réussir. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'à son arrivé Edward se rendrait compte du fardeau que je représente et partirais avec elle… D'après la description qu'Edward m'avait autrefois donnée. Je pouvais facilement l'imaginer : long cheveux blond, visage parfait, corps parfait… tout ce que je n'avait pas…J'avais le visage enflé, les cheveux emmêler, absolument rien de très attirant. Cette réalisation me perçait le cœur. Edward, voyant mon expression s'apprêta à me toucher, mais s'abstint au dernier moment. Visiblement il en était venu à la même conclusion que moi.

Voyant que je ne disais rien Alice enchaina.

-Tanya et Kate seront ici durant quelques jours, une semaine maximum…

Elle me regarda un moment, puis ajouta :

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit tu m'appelle d'accord ?

-Promis.

Sur ce elle sortit de la pièce, me laissant seule avec Edward.

Il était silencieux et visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Assi à mes côtés sans toute fois me toucher. Il avait l'air d'une statue, probablement la plus belle du monde. Je pouvais facilement savoir à quoi il pensait, ça m'était évidant. Edward se rendait compte de la vie qu'il aurait si il n'était par incombée par ma présence. Tanya ne tomberait pas malade, ELLE ne provoquerait pas de guerre entre vampire, ELLE serait digne d'Edward. Ce que je n'avais jamais été…

* * *

Esmée m'avais installé confortablement sur le divan de leur salon, me demandant pour la cinquième fois, d'une façon des plus maternel, si j'étais absolument certaine d'avoir dormi assez pour supporter de me déplacer dans la maison. Voyant que j'étais absolument certaine elle me proposa de me reporter dans le lit d'Edward dès que j'en sentirais le besoin.

N'ayant aucune place sur le divan, Edward s'était assit sur le plancher près de moi, regardant régulièrement si ma température augmentait.

Tout le monde c'étaient regrouper dans le salon attendant l'arrivé de Tanya et de Kate. Carlisle s'inquiétait visiblement pour moi et ne voyait pas l'arriver à l'improvise de nos visiteuses comme étant des mieux choisi. Soudain tout monde regarda vers la porte d'entrée du salon où apparurent les deux plus belles femmes que j'ai vues (Rosalie, bien sur, mise appart). Je n'eu aucune difficulté à reconnaitre Tanya ses beau et long cheveux blond rendait mes pires cauchemars réalité.

Tout les Cullen, mis appart Edward s'avancèrent pour les saluer. Quand ils eurent fini les salutations, Carlisle fit les présentations me désignant comme leur nouvelle fille et la fiancée d'Edward. Kate me fit un petit sourire tout en me saluant et ne s'approcha pas probablement pour ne pas m'effrayer. Tanya me regardant un long moment jugeant mon apparence. Je cru entendre Edward grogner, mais n'en fus pas certaine. Elle me salua froidement par la suite.

-N'avons-nous pas le droit à tes salutations désormais Edward ? Dit Tanya d'un ton visiblement séducteur.

Edward se leva s'approcha de Kate et l'enlaça, il fit de même avec Tanya qui selon moi prenais beaucoup trop de plaisir a cette accolade amicale.

Edward se tourna ensuite vers moi, me regarda intensément un moment puis leva un peu mes pieds pour prendre place au bout du divan et les remit doucement sur ses jambes. Alice vint s'assoir à l'endroit exacte où se trouvais Edward il y a quelques minutes. Les autres s'installèrent à leur tour confortablement sur les canapés adjacents.

Les conversations s'enchainèrent, je n'écoutais pas vraiment les propos qu'ils discutaient. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Tanya qui, jusqu'à présent, n'avais pas quitté Edward des yeux.

Alice pris rapidement, mais subtilement ma main dans les siennes. Je me tournai pour lui demander ce qui se passait, mais son regard était tourner vers Tanya. Alice était visiblement en colère pour une raison que j'ignorais. Tanya remarqua Alice lui jeter un regard meurtrier, si ça la dérangeai elle ne montra pas.

-Tanya pourrais-tu m'accompagner dans la cuisine, j'ai besoin de te parler? Demanda Edward d'une façon polie tout en restant distant.

-Avec _plaisir._

Sur ce, ils quittèrent la pièce.

C'était le moment que j'avais le plus redouté Edward avait enfin ouvert les yeux… Il n'en pouvait plus de la fragile petite humaine.

Soudain une des plus horrible toux que j'aie pu avoir depuis le début de ma grippe commença. Elle était douloureuse, à chaque fois que j'essayais de respirer mes poumons brulaient… Je remarquai après quelques secondes qu'Edward se trouvait près de moi un verre d'eau à la main qu'il tentait de me faire boire. Je pris quelques gorgées qui calmèrent un peu mon horrible toux. Après quelques affreuses minutes, elle s'apaisa.

-Tu vas bien mon amour? me demanda doucement Edward.

J'acquiesçai et me rendis compte avec horreur que chacune des personnes de cette pièce me regardait.

-Comme vous pouvez le voir Bella est très malade et a besoin de beaucoup de repos, dit Carlisle s'adressant à Kate et Tanya. Edward pourquoi ne vas-tu pas mettre Bella au lit? Je viendrais vous rejoindre dans quelque secondes.

Edward me prit tendrement dans ses bras et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Tout ce qui m'arrivait ses dernier temps m'épuisais énormément je ne fus pas surprise de m'endormir dès qu'Edward me posa sur le lit.

Je ne sais pas combien temps j'avais dormis, mais je me sentais toujours fatiguer. Je n'arrivais pas, pour l'instant, à ouvrir les yeux. Je cherchais aveuglément Edward pour me rassurer et pouvoir par la suite dormir à nouveau confortablement. Je cherchais, mais ne trouvais rien. Avec difficulté j'ouvrir les yeux. La petite lumière sur le bureau d'Edward illuminait devant moi la plus horrible scène que j'ai pu voir de ma vie. J'eu l'impression que mon cœur se brisait en un million de morceaux … Tanya tenait Edward contre elle, l'embrassant. Edward dû se rendre compte que je m'étais réveillée, car il la poussa brusquement.

Sans vraiment savoir comment, j'avais réussi à me levé du lit et ce malgré le fait que chacun de mes muscles protestaient contre la douleur atroce. La pièce se mise à tourner d'elle-même et la température augmenta drastiquement si bien que j'avais l'impression d'être dans un four.

La dernière chose que je vis avant de tomber dans les ténèbres fut le visage horrifié d'Edward.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ce chapitre comment un peu plutôt dans le chapitre précédent au moment où Edward dépose Bella sur le lit. Je voudrais vraiment dire un merci a tout ceux qui on laisser un review jusqu'à présent chacun d'entre eux font particulièrement plaisir et merci en particulier à max 2112 qui ma laisser deux énorme et motivant reviews! **

**CHAPITRE 8**

**EDWARD**

Je déposai doucement Bella sur mon lit. Elle était déjà somnolente et s'endormis en un temps records. Je m'installai près d'elle passant mes bras autour de mon amour en fessant bien attention de ne pas la réveiller. J'avais depuis ce matin peur de la toucher, mais je suis un être égoïste, je ne pouvais me passer de sa chaleur trop longtemps.

Elle avait l'air si fragile… Un ange comme elle ne devrait jamais souffrir comme elle a souffert ces derniers jours. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de passer le bout de mes doigts sur son visage, qui heureusement ne paraissait plus aussi enflé.

_Edward_

Je me rendis compte pour la première fois que Carlisle se trouvais à l'entrée de ma chambre.

-Carlisle, depuis combien de temps est tu là?

-Un bon moment…je n'osais pas te déranger.

Je voyais dans son esprit une image de moi tenant Bella protectivement contre mon torse la regardant intensément.

-Ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps. Je peux déjà voir que depuis les vingt-quatre dernières heures l'état de Bella n'a pas détérioré, dieu merci… Je vais simplement prendre sa température et te donner les médicaments dont elle aura de besoin à son réveil. Ils devraient calmer un peu sa toux persistante…

Il s'approcha de moi et Bella et posa une main sur son front et sourit.

_101 degrés, presque parfait…_

Il était visiblement soulagé.

-Merci, lui dis-je, faisant mon possible pour lui montrer toute ma gratitude.

-Je la considère comme ma fille il est normale que je m'en occupe comme tel…

Il passa avec affection sa main dans les cheveux de Bella et quitta la pièce.

Lorsque nous fûmes à nouveaux seul je déposai doucement ma tête contre celle de Bella. Je ne prêtais pas vraiment attentions aux conversations qui se déroulaient en bas jusqu'au moment où mon prénom et celui de Bella furent prononcés. En entendant les propos de la discussion, la colère s'éprit de moi et je du relâcher Bella pour être sur de ne pas la blesser.

-Bella est une humaine elle n'a rien à faire ici, en plus elle connait notre secret! Carlisle te rends-tu compte du danger?

La voix de Tanya était outrée.

-Bella est avec Edward, elle fait partit de ma famille et chacun d'entre nous a complètement confiance en elle, répondit Carlisle d'un ton sans réplique.

-Edward devais vraiment se sentir seul pour prendre une humaine comme jouet…Il n'avait qu'a m'appeler…

La réplique de Tanya me donna envi de courir en bas la prendre et la mettre de plus violemment hors de la maison. Si je ne craignais pas de laisser Bella seule, je l'aurais mis dehors avec plaisir.

-Tu es très mal placer pour parler Tanya! T'es relations, quoique brèves, avec des humains te rende la pire des hypocrites! Tu ne seras jamais le millièmes de ce que Bella est, vampire ou humaine!

-Alice… murmura Jasper en la prenant par le bras pour la calmée.

Geste qui fut vain puisque soudainement elle bondit vers Tanya. Je vus à l'aide des pensées, les différents points de vue de l'attaque. Tanya fut si surprise que pendant un moment elle ne réagit pas à la subite agression d'Alice. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits et prit conscience de la situation elle n'hésita pas a pousser Alice au bout de la pièce. Alice s'écroula contre la bibliothèque qui cassa. Elle se releva prête à attaquer de nouveaux.

_Elle a attaqué ma femme!_

Jasper se mis entre Alice et Tanya, abordant une position défensive et possessive devant Alice.

-Un mouvement vers ma femme et je te jure que ce sera le dernier que tu feras!

Un grognement d'avertissement s'échappa de Jasper lorsque Tanya regarda Alice en la toisant.

Carlisle s'immisça entre les deux posant une main sur chacune de leur épaules. Ils se calmèrent sans toutefois changer leur position.

-Assez, dit Carlisle d'une voix dure.

Jasper regarda Carlisle un moment puis soupira.

-Viens Alice, on part chassé.

Sur ce Jasper et Alice partirent.

Carlisle se tourna vers Tanya abordant un air sérieux.

-Comme tu peu voir Bella est très aimé par Alice et le reste d'entre nous… J'apprécierais beaucoup si pouvais ne plus l'insulter… De plus je suis sur qu'Edward t'a entendu, il doit être très en colère.

En colère n'était pas le mot, furieux serait plus approprié.

_Ça pourrait être intéressant…_pensa Tanya avant de rapidement trouver un moyen de m'empêcher de lire le reste de ses pensées en énumérant le nom des différentes villes de Chine.

-Je devrais aller m'excuser.

Voyant qu'elle se dirigeait vers ma chambre je me levai de mon lit, ce qui malheureusement m'éloignait de l'ange y dormant.

Elle entra dans ma chambre s'approchant d'une démarche qu'elle voulait séductrice, mais qui ne m'attirais pas le moins du monde. Elle me regarda un moment, quand elle vu le dégout sur mon visage sa posture changea de "séduction" à accusation.

-Tu m'as entendu à propos de l'humaine?

Elle regarda Bella avec aversion. Je devais mettre mes mains dans mes poches pour être sur de ne pas les utiliser pour lui arracher la tête.

-L'humaine à un nom, répondis-je d'un ton glacé.

-C'est toi qui lui a donné? N'est-pas ce qu'on fait pour un animal de compagnie?

Je lui jetais un regard noir avant de lui répondre.

-Si tu es venue ici pour insulté ma fiancée tu peux partir, je n'aurais pas beaucoup de tolérance en ce qui concerne les insultes lui étant destiné.

Mon ton était élevé et je vu du coin de l'œil Bella remuer, déranger par le bruit.

-Tu serais beaucoup mieux avec moi… dit-elle avec sincérité.

J'eus pitié pour elle, sentiment qui ne dura pas longtemps me remémorant les injures qu'elle avait dit a propos de Bella.

-Tu te trompe, je n'es jamais été aussi heureux de toute mon existence. Elle a changé ma vie…

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder l'ange dormant sur mon lit, souriant.

-Elle n'a rien à t'offrir, au contraire de moi…

En disant ces mots je pouvais voir dans son esprit, elle et moi engager dans un acte des plus intimes. Un haut-le-cœur me vient à cette image.

-Tu n'as pas idée du bonheur que _je_ pourrais t'apporter, poursuivis-t-elle assez fort pour déranger Bella, qui heureusement ne se réveilla pas.

-Les hommes qui prieraient pour être à ta place…

-Vas les rejoindre, tu aurais, et de loin, beaucoup plus de chance de réussir à les séduire.

Je commençais vraiment à perdre patience.

-Je ne peux pas croire que tu puisses être attiré par ça…

-Ce n'est pas de la simple attirance, je l'aime. Je vois que tu n'arrive pas à comprendre ce concept… J'aimerais que tu quitte cette pièce, _maintenant._

Elle ne bougea pas. Elle n'avait pas idée du danger qu'elle courait en restant ici. J'avais un envi incroyable de lui arracher les bras…

-Tanya, je suis sérieux, sort d'ici.

J'essayais de faire de mon mieux pour garder mon ton et mes grognements aussi bas que possible, mais elle me rendait la tâche des plus difficiles.

-Tu l'as vu? Elle est pathétique… elle toisa Bella avec un air de dégout.

J'en avais vraiment assez de m'acharnée avec elle, cela fessait déjà quinze minutes que j'essayais de lui faire comprendre que Bella était l'amour de mon existence et que pour cette raison, la façon dont elle l'insultait me rendait de plus en plus en colère. Si elle ne sortait pas dans les secondes qui suivaient je la mettrais dehors par la force.

Un moment elle était près de la porte, l'autre elle m'embrassait sans même me donner une chance de pouvoir lire ses pensées. Contrairement aux baisée que je partageais avec Bella celui- là me dégoutait, il était froid et loin de contenir l'amour qui d'écoule de chacun des baisers que Bella me donne. Ses lèvres n'avaient touché les miennes qu'une petite seconde que j'entendis Bella retenir son souffle. Je poussai Tanya brusquement et me tournai rapidement vers Bella.

Elle tenait à peine sur ses pieds, sa peau était dénuer de toute couleur, mais ce qui reteint le plus mon attention fut le regard de douleur qu'elle portait sur moi. Sans crier garde elle bascula s'apprêtant à cogné sa tête sur la table de chevais, je l'attrapai avant qu'elle puisse se blessé.

-Bella?

J'étais complètement terrifié, elle n'avait aucunes réactions et était brulante, bien plus que la nuit précédente… La panique s'éprit de moi.

-BELLA!

**Ne me détester pas pour arrêter la mais je pars bientôt en voyage (Je pars en Europe!) et je voulais faire une update avant de partir… **

**Review svp **


	9. Chapter 9

**L'attente n'a pas été trop longue. J'aimerais remercier Max 2112 qui m'a beaucoup aidé avec ce chapitre. **

**Chapitre 9**

**EDWARD**

-CARLISLE!

Une peur comme je n'en avais jamais connue, s'écoulait dans chacun de mes membres. Ma Bella…mon amour…était en convulsion dans mes bras, la chaleur beaucoup trop élevée pour son petit corps. Deux secondes avaient passées depuis son effondrement, mais chacune d'entre elles me semblaient aussi longues qu'une éternité.

-CARLISLE!

-Je suis là, dépose la sur le lit.

Carlisle se tenait juste à côté de moi, une solution à intraveineuse à la main.

_J'avais peur que nous ayons d'autres problèmes avec la fièvre de Bella… Le bain d'eau glacée n'est pas aussi efficace que cette solution : elle va la refroidir à une vitesse plus rapide, mais il faut agir vite si nous ne voulons pas qu'il y ait de dommages cérébraux…_

Le mot coma et mort apparurent dans mon esprit et ma peur qui jusqu'à présent me semblait à son apogée doubla pour devenir physiquement douloureuse. Je déposais Bella sur le lit, la tenant fermement pour que Carlisle puisse placer l'intraveineuse sans la blesser.

Après quelques secondes, les convulsions s'arrêtaient. Je passais mes doigts sur son visage couvert de sueur et m'approcha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Je l'embrassa sur la joue pour par la suite me rendre vers son oreille.

-Tout va bien mon amour, je peux déjà sentir ta température s'abaisser. Je m'occupe de toi.

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes je pris conscience que ma famille était présente, Alice se tenait tout près de moi, essayant d'attirer mon attention avec les visions qu'elle avait de Bella toujours vivante et en bonne santé. Ses visions, quoique quelques unes soi plus sombres, me donnaient de l'espoir.

Je n'osais même pas penser à la douleur que Bella avait pu ressentir en me voyant avec Tanya. Tanya qui se trouvait toujours dans la pièce. En un mouvement trop rapide pour que quelqu'un puisse m'arrêter, j'avais attrapé Tanya par le cou et la lançai violemment contre une de mes étagères, un bruit de vitre cassée résonna dans ma chambre. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se relever que je la tenais déjà par le cou prêt à recommencer. Ce que j'aurais fait si Kate et Carlisle ne m'avaient pas retenu par les bras, m'obligeant à relâcher Tanya. Mes grognements étaient le seul son qui dérangeait le silence régnant dans la pièce.

Je voulais la mettre en pièces pour la douleur qu'elle avait causée à mon amour.

-TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU A FAIS, TU AURAIS PU LA TUER!

-La réaction qu'elle a eue est ta faute uniquement, tu as embrassé une autre femme devant elle… C'est _ta_ trahison qui la mit dans cet état.

-JE NE T'AI PAS _EMBRASSÉ_, _TU_ LA FAIS!

J'essayais de me dégager de l'emprise de Kate et Carlisle sans succès.

-Mais, ça, elle ne le sait pas…dit-elle d'une voix douce.

La réalisation de ce qu'elle venait de me dire me donna un coup dans l'estomac. Je répétais ses mots dans ma tête et ils me rendaient malade. Bella avait passé près de la mort en pensant que je la trompais… À ce moment, une haine des plus horribles contre ma personne m'envahit. Mon corps s'engourdit et j'arrêtai subitement de me débattre. Voyant que ma colère avait passé Carlisle me relâcha et demanda tranquillement à Kate de faire de même. Elle hésita un moment et laissa tomber mon bras avec un grognement d'avertissement. Je me laissai m'écrouler au sol sur mes genoux, regardant le tapis, essayant de trouver mon pardon dans ses textures.

- Sortez-la d'ici… Si vous ne le faites pas je vais la tuer. Croyez-moi, vous ne pourrez pas m'arrêter… murmurais-je sans lever mes yeux du tapis.

-Il dit vrai, répondis Alice lorsqu'elle eut une vision alléchante de moi arrachant chacun des membres de Tanya.

Comprenant finalement le danger dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle fit signe à Kate qu'il était temps de partir.

_Ce n'est pas fini,_ pensa Tanya.

-Je suis totalement désolée, dit Kate sincèrement.

-Tu n'y es pour rien _Kate_, dit Emmett exprimant pour la première fois sa colère contre Tanya.

Je constatai que chacun des membres de ma famille essayait de contrôler leurs animosités, même Jasper avait de la difficulté avec ses émotions. Lorsque nous entendîmes la porte se claquer, tout le monde se mit en action. Carlisle demanda à tout le monde de quitter la pièce, Alice désapprouva, mais n'insista tout de même pas. Il ne restait plus que moi et lui.

Il prit la température de Bella, satisfait du résultat obtenu avec l'intraveineuse, il eut un petit sourire qui toute fois ne toucha pas ses yeux. Il était conscient que le peu d'amélioration accomplie par Bella avait en à peine quelques secondes étaient effacés. Il retira l'intraveineuse voyant qu'elle n'était plus nécessaire; Bella avait même un peu froid.

_Edward_

Carlisle essayait d'attirer mon attention, mes yeux ne pouvaient pas quitter le sol… mon corps ne répondait plus à mes commandes… Bella pensait que j'en aimais une autre qu'elle, chose des plus absurdes à mon avis, mais jamais Bella ne s'était vu clairement. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle était mon soleil et que, moi, je ne fessais que graviter autour d'elle… Si j'avais mis Tanya dehors dès son arrivée dans ma chambre comme j'en avais l'intention… Si j'avais réussi à lire ses pensées avant qu'elle ne m'embrasse…

Une autre réalisation horrible vient me frapper. _Et si elle me quittait?_

Voyant mon air terrifié Carlisle s'accroupit devant moi, me prenant pas les épaules me secouant un peu, mais assez fort pour me sortir de ma transe.

-Ressaisis-toi!

Je soupirai un bon coup avant de reposer mes yeux sur ma raison de vivre qui gisait toujours inanimée dans mon lit. Je ne supportais plus d'être loin d'elle. Plus rapide que je croyais en être capable je me trouvais assis sur le lit tout près de mon amour. Je la regardais, n'osant pas la toucher. Pas après ce qui s'était produit, elle ne voudra certainement pas que je m'approche d'elle. Cette idée me donna un pincement douloureux au cœur… Je la toucherai dès qu'elle m'en donnerait la permission, si jamais elle me la donne. Pour l'instant je me contenterai de rester à ses côtés.

-Il faudra qu'elle reste très calme pour le reste de sa convalescence si nous ne voulons pas que son état dégénère. Je vais te laisser un peu seul. S'il y a quoique ce soit…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne prendrai jamais de risques avec Bella. Je t'appellerai si j'ai besoin de ton aide, dis-je d'un ton très sérieux.

-Il n'y a pas que Bella qui aurait besoin d'aide ici.

Je mérite ce qui m'arrive…Je ne fis pas part de mes pensées avec Carlisle, je n'avais pas envie d'entrer dans un argument avec lui. Voyant que je ne lui répondais pas, il quitta la pièce.

Quinze minutes avaient passées quand Alice cogna doucement à la porte; elle entra sans attendre de réponse. Elle devait avoir vu qu'elle n'en obtiendrait aucune. Je n'étais pas du tout dans une humeur pour discuter. Je voulais qu'on me laisse simplement avec Bella, profiter de peut-être mes derniers moments avec elle en tant que fiancé.

Elle s'assit en indien face à moi et ne parla pas pendant un bon moment en me bloquant accès à ses pensées. Je fus le premier à casser la glace.

-Alice, son futur, tu peux le voir, non?

-Si tu suis le conseil de Carlisle et réussi à la garder calme ou pour le moins à ne pas la stresser intensément, Bella va se rétablir.

Je redoutais beaucoup de poser ma prochaine question, mais je devais savoir.

-Sinon? Dis-je en un souffle.

-Sinon…

Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air.

-Sinon elle mourra.

Bien sûr je me doutais de la réponse, mais l'entendre… Je n'aurais pas hésité à changer Bella si seulement j'aurais été certain que son choix aurait été le même avant qu'elle croit que je l'ai trahis. Comprenant que j'allais lui demander de partir Alice sortit.

Je m'étendis à côté de Bella fessant bien attention de ne pas la toucher et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Je n'aime nulle autre que toi…Je t'en prie mon amour reste avec moi…

La dernière phrase concernait aussi bien notre relation que sa vie.

Comme si elle avait sentit le désespoir qui m'enveloppait, Bella commença à bouger un peu. Elle était faible, je pouvais voir qu'elle donnait beaucoup d'effort pour pouvoir simplement ouvrir ses yeux. Quand elle posa son regard sur moi, je retins mon souffle tellement la douleur y était apparente.

**BELLA**

Je commençais peu à peu à reprendre conscience tranquillement. Ouvris les yeux, semblait être un exercice des plus difficiles. Je détestais me sentir aussi impuissante. La première chose que je vis, fut Edward, étendu sur le lit à vingt centimètres de moi, ne me touchant pas. Soudain tous les événements reliés à la trahison d'Edward me revinrent à l'esprit. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre tellement la douleur, que je ressentais, ressemblait à l'agonie.

-Bella, il est impératif que tu restes calme, je vais tout expliquer…

Je lui répondis d'une voix calme qui ne reflétait absolument pas mes vrais sentiments.

-J'ai tout compris.

-Non, non… Bella ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu penses…

Il me regarda soudain d'un air terrifié.

-Mon amour, s'il-te-plaîs calme-toi… ton cœur bat à une vitesse beaucoup trop élevée.

J'ignorais sa dernière remarque et me contentais de répondre à la première.

-Tu ne sais pas à quoi je pense: c'est impossible! J'essayais de crier, mais j'en étais incapable, ma voix s'était quelque peu élevée, pour se briser à la fin.

Quand je repense aux derniers évènements je me trouvais très stupide de n'avoir rien compris. Il avait été parlé intimement avec Tanya dans la cuisine surement pour lui dire que dès que j'irais mieux il partira avec elle… Je savais qu'Edward m'avait aimé et que pour cette raison il ne m'aurait pas laissée lorsque j'étais malade.

De plus, il ne me touchait plus… En ce moment j'aurai tout donné pour qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Je l'aimais tant, que l'idée de ne plus sentir ses bras autour de moi, ni qu'il ne m'embrasserait plus ou encore de ne plus jamais l'entendre dire à quel point il m'adore me donnaient une envie de pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps…

Soudain un désespoir immense s'éprit de moi et je lui posais la question qui me hantait depuis mon réveil. Je regardais mes mains tout en la lui posant :

-Quand as-tu arrêté de m'aimer?

**Les reviews font super plaisir alors n'hésiter pas.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

**BELLA**

-Quand as-tu arrêté de m'aimer?

Edward me regarda un moment ayant l'air complètement abasourdie par ma question. Son expression changea rapidement pour devenir horrifier et ensuite se transforma en une physionomie où je pouvais voir tristesse et colère. Il me répondit d'une voix si basse que je devais tendre l'oreille pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'il me disait.

-Comment peux-tu croire une telle chose… N'ais-je pas été assez démonstratif de mes sentiment envers toi? De ma dévotion? Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, comment peux-tu simplement doutée de l'amour que j'ai pour toi?

Lorsqu'il eu fini de parler, je me mis à pleurer. Je ne savais plus quoi penser et j'étais totalement épuiser.

Je pouvais voir que lorsqu'il avait parlé, il était sincère. Tout ça n'avait plus aucun sens. S'il m'aimait, pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé, pourquoi était-il si distant?

Je réussi à lui répondre entre deux sanglots.

-Je t'es vu l'embrasser Edward.

Il bougea sa main qui reposait sur sa jambe pour l'approcher de mon visage, sans toute fois me toucher. Il me regarda un moment, indécis, puis la laissa tomber sur le matelas.

-Je ne l'ais pas embrasser Bella, elle l'a fait.

-Mais…

Je ne savais plus quoi répondre, je voyais qu'il disait la vérité. Soudain un nouveaux scénario apparu dans mon esprit, Tanya avait essayé de séduire Edward, mais avait échoué. Un soulagement comme je n'en avais jamais connue me fit sentir heureuse et mis fin a mes larmes. Voyant que je le croyais et que je relaxais un peu, Edward eu un soupire de soulagement.

Il me resta une dernière question qui m'irritait.

-Pourquoi est tu si distant? Tu ne me touche plus…

-Tu voudrais que je te touche?

-Là n'est pas la question, je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne le fais plus…

-Je ne savais pas si cela était quelque chose que tu désirerais après ce qui c'était produit. Cela ne te dérangerait pas?

J'étais stupéfaite _moi_ ne pas vouloir une telle chose? Sa santé mentale était-elle intacte?

-Bien sur que non! Répondis-je, me demandant sérieusement s'il n'était pas fou.

Il eu un petit sourire et la main qui reposait autrefois sur le matelas caressait tendrement ma joue, son pouces formait des cercles relaxant tout près de mon nez. Il approcha son visage si près du mien que nos nez se touchait. Il déplaça lentement sa main vers mon cou.

-Puis-je t'embrasser? Chuchota-t-il effleurant ses lèvres des miennes.

Étant trop étourdis par sa délicieuse haleine je me contentai d'hocher la tête.

Il eu un petit rire avant de m'embrasser.

Il m'embrassait lentement savourant chaque baisers, comme si il voulait me démontré l'amour qu'il avait pour moi, que je comprenne que mes inquiétudes étaient ridicules, qu'il lui était complètement impossible d'aimer une autre que moi. Après quelques minutes ses baisers commencèrent à être beaucoup plus fervents. Sa main qui reposait sur mon coup se déplaça jusqu'au bas de mon dos et me rapprocha de lui. Ma respiration devenais de plus en plus bruyante et à ma grande surprise celle d'Edward aussi. Voyant que toute cette histoire allait peut- être tournée en ma faveur, je commençai à déboutonner la chemise d'Edward. Il se tendit un peu mais ne m'arrêta pas. Lorsque j'eus fini je passai ma main le long de son torse et sa respiration s'accéléra considérablement. Je m'apprêtai à lui retirer sa chemise quand finalement il m'arrêta et s'éloigna de moi toute en me gardant dans ses bras. Quand je trouvai enfin le courage de le regarder je vis qu'il fessait de son mieux pour réprimer un sourire. N'en pouvant plus, il éclata d'un rire bruyant.

J'étais très blessé par sa réaction, pourquoi riait-il de moi?

Voyant mon air embarrasser il s'arrêta net.

-Je suis vraiment désoler Bella, mais comment peux-tu vouloir une telle chose? Tu es très malade et de plus il n'y a même pas cinq minutes tu croyais que je t'avais trompé…

Ne voulant pas être plus embarrasser que je ne l'étais déjà, je tentai de changer de sujet.

-Où est Tanya?

Cette question le prit au dépourvu et son humeur changea radicalement et il devint extrêmement tendu.

-Je lui est demandé de partir.

Il essayait visiblement de contenir sa colère.

-Après que tu te sois effondrer, Carlisle et moi fessions en sorte de s'occuper de ta fièvre qui était de nouveaux dangereusement élevé, mais lorsque j'ai pris conscience qu'elle était toujours dans la pièce…

Il prit une grande bouffer d'aire avant de continuer.

-Disons que si Carlisle et Kate ne m'avait pas arrêté, je ne crois pas qu'elle serait toujours en vie.

Il disait ça comme si c'était un de ses plus grands regrets.

-Après avoir menacé de la tuer, Tanya est partit.

J'étais vraiment heureuse qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans la maison.

-Alors elle ne va plus venir interférer dans nos vies? Lui demandais-je.

-Non, répondit-il trop rapidement.

Sentant une vague de fatigue m'envahir je m'assis et me tourna un peu trop rapidement pour voir l'heure sur le cadran se trouvant sur la commode à l'autre extrémité du lit. Ce simple mouvement fut très douloureux et m'étourdis. Edward me rattrapa avant que je ne heurte le matelas trop brutalement.

-Tu vas bien mon amour? Dit-il l'inquiétude évidente dans chacune de ses paroles.

-Oui, mentis-je.

Il ne se laissa pas dupé et me passa quelques comprimés contre la douleur qu'on m'administrait déjà depuis quelques jours. Je les pris sans faire d'histoire, ce qui malheureusement démontrait à Edward à quel point ma douleur était intense. Il savait que je n'étais pas du genre à prendre des médicaments, à moins que ce ne soit absolument nécessaire.

Lorsque j'eu fini de les avaler il me déposa lentement sur le lit. Il plaça les couvertes de nouveau sur moi et embrassa mon front.

-Tu devrais dormir.

-je n'ais pas envie de dormir, ronchonnais-je comme une petite enfant.

-Bien sûr, dit-il sarcastiquement.

-j'ai un compromis, je reste coucher, mais on écoute Les Simpson ensemble.

Il eu un petit sourire.

-Ça me va.

-Mais, attention, tu devras me garder dans tes bras, lui répondis-je partageant son sourire.

-Vous êtes bien demandant ce soir Miss Swan. Je vais voir ce que je peu faire…

Il me quitta en moment pour mettre en marche le DVD et la télévision. Il revint près de moi et m'aida à m'installer contre lui. Je mis ma tête contre son torse et écouta l'émission. Ses doigts traçaient mas colonne vertébrale paisiblement et ce fut la dernière chose que je sentis avant de m'endormir.

**EDWARD**

Bella dormais paisiblement dans mes bras, c'était la première fois qu'elle dormait si bien depuis déjà quelque jours. J'étais totalement immobile ne voulant absolument pas déranger son sommeil. Un humain aurait pu facilement me méprendre avec une statue. Malheureusement, une visions des plus terrifiante vains brisée mon immobilité.

_Un champ en pleine nuit où ce trouvaient Tanya et quatre autres vampires males inconnus. Derrière eux ce trouvait Bella coucher au sol inconsciente, pale et visiblement très malade._

Je ne voulais pas la laisser seule, mais je devais aller parler a Alice de cette vision. Je fis de mon mieux pour me déprendre de l'emprise de Bella sans la réveiller et fut soulager lorsque je réussi. J'embrassai doucement sa main avant de me diriger dans le salon où ce trouvait toute ma famille.

Lorsque j'arrivais dans le salon tout le monde me regarda d'une aire horrifiée, même Rosalie. Ce qui ne me surprit pas vraiment, je savais déjà depuis longtemps qu'elle éprouvait de l'affection envers Bella, elle ne désirait simplement pas le montrer.

Voyant que la vision d'Alice commençait à ce solidifié, je me mis à paniquer.

Jasper se trouva soudainement près de moi touchant mon bras. Il m'envoya quelques vagues de calmes qui m'aidèrent à reprendre le contrôle sur mes émotions.

-Je pars avec Bella ce soir, je ne sais pas où, mais ce sera loin d'ici.

Même après avoir prit cette décision la vision d'Alice ne changea absolument pas.

Si Jasper ne m'envoyait pas d'aussi fortes doses de calme, je serais totalement hors de moi.

-Comment est-ce possible Alice? Jamais je ne laisserais une telle chose se produire.

Elle me regarda sérieusement, attitude qu'elle n'abordait que dans des situations comme celle-ci.

-Tanya connait tout sur nos pouvoirs, Edward. Elle sait exactement où son les failles dans chacun de nos dons… Et cela joue à son avantage.

-Il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'empêcher cette vision.

J'envisageais plusieurs scénarios permettant de protéger Bella, mais rien n'altérait la vision, elle était claire comme du crystal. Malheureusement seul le temps n'était pas défini, ce qui m'empêchait de faire des plans plus précis.

-Nous allons devoir faire en sortes que Bella ne soit, en aucun cas, sans surveillance, dit Carlisle.

Je m'apprêtais à partir dans ma chambre pour retrouver Bella et m'assurer personnellement de sa protection. Tous mes instincts me criaient de revenir près d'elle.

_Je vais monter la voir, Edward, jusqu'à ton retour, _pensa Emmett.

Je n'appréciais pas l'idée de laisser cette tache à quelqu'un d'autre, mais j'avais besoin de plus d'informations. J'acquiesçai rapidement de la tête et il partit aussitôt.

Je pris une grande bouffer d'air pour me calmer.

-Alice peux-tu avoir des visions de Bella précédent celle-ci?

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas claire. Quand j'ai vu que je ne pouvais plus la voir aussi facilement, j'ai regardé le tien, vous êtes si proche que lorsque je ne vois pas l'un, je regarde dans le futurs de l'autre. Malheureusement ça n'a pas été concluant non plus. Je n'en comprends pas la raison…

_Les vampires accompagnant Tanya doivent posséder eux aussi des talents, _pensa Carlisle, Il en fit part avec les autres.

-Je suis d'accord, Tanya n'aurais eu aucune chances de contrer les visions d'Alice de cette façon seule, un de ces vampires doit avoir un don très particulier, dis-je.

Carlisle pensa un moment à la situation puis commença à prendre les décisions.

-Jasper, Rosalie et Esmée, vous partirez ce soir pour trouver le plus d'information que possible sur ces vampires. Alice vous accompagnera, elle est la seule mis à par Edward qui a une idée de ce que pourrais être l'identité de ces inconnues. Vous n'aurez qu'à suivre l'odeur de Tanya.

Voyant que je n'approuvais pas, il me regarda un moment sérieusement.

-Je doute que tu veille partir avec les autres.

Ce n'était même pas une question, il me connaissait trop bien.

-Je ne quitterais pas Bella, mais je n'aime pas l'idée qu'Alice ne soit pas ici… Si le futur de Bella venait à changé…

-Je t'appellerais dès que cela serait le cas, ne t'inquiète pas. Je tiens trop à Bella pour être négligente.

_C'est promis._

Jasper s'avança vers Alice et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Partons, le plus vite nous la trouvons, le plus vite Bella sera en sécurité, dit-il avant de partir.

**Salut! Je suis trop désoler pour la longue update. Juste pour votre information, je n'es pas choisi Les Simpson au hasard, Bella y fait référence dans Breaking Dawn.**

**Svp laisser un review c'est très encourageant **


	11. Chapter 11

**Désole, **_**encore une fois, **_**pour ma longue update. J'ai par contre une bonne raison: je viens de commencer le cégep et ça demande beaucoup, mais vraiment **_**beaucoup**_** de mon temps. Je voudrais donc, vous demandez de m'excuser si jamais faire une update devait prendre quelque temps, mais si vous voyer que c'est vraiment **_**trop long**_** n'hésiter pas à me le faire remarquer, je ferais de mon mieux pour faire une update rapidement.**

**Chapitre 11**

**Bella**

**Deux jours plus tard**

J'étais étendu dans le lit d'Edward prétendant dormir. Je n'étais pas certaine de l'heure exacte, mais il me semblait évident que c'étais le milieu de la nuit, la chambre d'Edward était si sombre que je n'y voyais absolument rien.

Je ne voyais rien, mais j'entendais très bien. Carlisle et Edward se trouvaient juste derrière la porte de la chambre et tout deux avaient déjà depuis plusieurs minutes une conversation très animée concernant ma santé.

-La médication que tu lui administre aurait du avoir un effet positif, mais jusqu'à présent il n'y a eu aucune amélioration… Et s'est nouveaux symptômes son très inquiétants, elle aurait pu ce blesser très gravement…

Je serais près de moi mon poignait briser me souvenant trop bien du dernier « symptôme ».

…

_-Je vais aller chercher ton déjeuner. _

_-Edward, pour la centième fois je n'ai vraiment pas faim, répondis-je sèchement._

_-Bella tu _dois _manger._

_Je me contentai de tourner la tête et de l'ignorer._

_-Je ne serais pas long… dit-il en partant._

_Je pouvais percevoir par son ton qu'il était visiblement très blessé par mon attitude._

_Je me sentis soudainement extrêmement coupable. Il prenait soin de moi et fessait son possible pour me rendre heureuse et moi je me comportais froidement envers lui, ne montrant pas à quel point j'étais reconnaissante de tout l'attention et l'amour qu'il me démontrait._

_Ne pouvant plus supporter la culpabilité je décidai de descendre à la cuisine pour lui faire mes excuses. _

_Je me levai du lit avec difficulté, chacun de mes muscles protestaient contre ce mouvement soudain. Je me dirigeai vers la porte. Étrangement la poigner de la porte n'arrêtait pas de bouger et ça me prit un moment avant de pouvoir enfin l'ouvrir._

_Le plus étrange fut quand je descendis quelques marches, soudain tout ce mis à tourner autour de moi, je me sentais nauséeuse et ma respiration était très saccadé. En moins d'une seconde je tombais et sentis une douleur atroce en premier contre mon dos et ensuite sur mon poignet, puis tout devint noir. _

_Quand je repris conscience je me trouvais dans les bras d'Edward serré fermement contre lui, il passait sa main tendrement dans mes cheveux. Je commençais lentement à prendre connaissance de mon entourage, nous nous trouvions dans le salon, sur le divan. Quand il vit que je reprenais conscience il eu un soupir de soulagement._

_-Dieu merci Bella j'ai eu si peur, dit-il en embrassant mon front. Carlisle est en route il va arriver dans quelque minutes._

_Son regard me quitta un moment pour parcourir le reste de mon corps._

_-Es-tu blesser? Continua-t-il visiblement très inquiet._

_-Mon poignet…_

_Il prit doucement mon poignet et passa gentiment des doigts dessus et la douleur me fit grimacer. Il eu un petit grognement quand il vue ma réaction._

_-C'est briser. _

_Il tourna la tête et appela Emmett qui apparu devant nous comme par magie._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tout va bien Bella? _

_Lui aussi était visiblement inquiet._

_-Bella a déboulé les escaliers et s'est brisé le poignet. Pourrais-tu aller me chercher de la glace?_

_-Tout pour ma chère petite sœur._

_Il revint deux secondes plus tard avec la glace qu'il donna à Edward._

_-Besoin d'autre chose?_

_-Non merci, tu peux retourner dehors pour…_

_Edward hésita un moment._

_-…Chasser, répondit Emmett à sa place._

_Edward acquiesçai et Emmett partit aussitôt. Étrange, habituellement ils ne chassaient pas aussi proche de la maison, surtout si je mis trouvais._

_-Que s'est-il passé Bella? me demanda Edward._

_-Je voulais venir m'excuser de mon comportement envers toi et quand je fus rendu aux escaliers j'ai eu un genre de vertige et je me suis sentie nauséeuse._

_Je pouvais voir que ce que je venais de lui révéler l'alertai, mais comme à son habitude, il glissa rapidement un masque qui effaçait son angoisse. _

_-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour quoi que ce soi._

…

-Je suis complètement d'accord avec toi Edward, c'est la première fois que je vois une telle chose se produire. On pourrait dire que jusqu'à présent elle à attraper plusieurs maladies en même temps, ce qui est très improbable… J'ai fais de nombreuses recherches, mais elles ne sont pas concluante.

Il y eu une courte pose avant que je n'entende à nouveaux la voix de Carlisle.

-Lui a tu dit pour Tanya et les autres vampires? Enchaîna-t-il

-Non, ce serait un stress inutile sur ses épaules, et de toute façon jamais je ne laisserai Tanya s'approcher de Bella, répondit-il.

Je fus soudainement très curieuse et en même temps furieuse qu'Edward me cache quelque chose qui semblait si important.

Mon cœur se mis à battre très fort contre ma poitrine ce qui, en aucun doute, alerta Edward car il se trouvait soudainement près de moi sur son lit et il alluma la lumière de la table de chevet.

-Tu vas bien mon amour? Un cauchemar?

-Qu'est-ce que Tanya et les autres vampires veulent de moi?

-Tu écoutais? Demanda-t-il avec regret.

J'hochais de la tête attendant sa réponse.

Il soupira.

-Tu n'as absolument rien à t'inquiéter, je vais te protéger, murmura-t-il en caressant mes cheveux.

-Me protégé de quoi?

Il me regarda un moment se demandant probablement s'il devait me répondre ou pas, il prit la bonne décision.

-Tanya. Nous croyons qu'elle veut ce vengé. Elle a réussi à réunir quelques vampires ayant des pouvoirs , mais nous ignorons lesquels exactement.

Pas encore… Ça ne pouvait pas recommencer. Tout le monde allait être en danger et encore une fois par ma faute!

Remarquant que je me mettais à paniquer, Edward me prit dans ses bras positionnant ma tête entre son cou et son épaule. Son odeur m'aida à me calmer un peu.

-Bella, je t'aime tellement… je mourais pour te protéger, dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus simple du monde.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meurs…je ne veux pas que personne meurs pour moi, murmurais-je fessant mon possible pour ne pas pleurer, mais échouant pitoyablement.

-Tout vas bien … ne pleure pas. Je ne la laisserais pas t'approcher, me chuchota-t-il en embrassant chacune de mes larmes.

Pleurer m'épuisait tellement… je me mis à bailler.

-Rendors-toi mon amour, il est près de trois heures du matin. Tu a besoin de sommeil.

Soudainement tout le corps d'Edward se tendu et un air horrifier se dessina sur son visage.

-Quoi? Lui demandai-je, inquiète.

-Alice… elle a disparu.

Aussitôt qu'Edward fini sa phrase, Carlisle et Emmett firent leur apparition dans la pièce. Chacun d'entre nous abordions la même expression médusé et effrayé.

-Comment ont-ils pu la perdre de cette façon… C'est totalement impossible! Demanda Edward à Carlisle.

-Je suis aussi sidéré que toi Edward.

Ne supportant plus d'être laisser dans l'ignorance je demandai à Edward qu'il m'explique la situation.

-Rosalie, Jasper, Esmée et Alice sont partit il y a deux jours, non pas pour une partie de chasse comme je t'avais dit… Ils sont partis à la recherche de Tanya.

Il prit une grande bouffer d'air avant de continuer.

-Jasper vient juste d'appeler. Ils ont perdu toute trace d'Alice, même son odeur…

Voyant mon air affolée et que je commençais à paniquer, Edward jeta un regard angoissé vers Carlisle.

-Jasper est fou d'inquiétude et est partit de son côté pour chercher Alice. Il est certain que sa disparition a quelque chose à voir avec Tanya. Respire Bella.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais arrêté de respirer, je pris une grande bouffée d'air qui ne me calma malheureusement pas.

-Comment allons-nous faire pour la retrouver ou même savoir ce qui va ce produire sans Alice? demanda Emmett.

-Nous devrons trouver une nouvelle stratégie et Edward… commença Carlisle, mais le grognement d'Edward lui coupa la parole.

-Non, Absolument pas! Edward me serra abruptement et tenacement contre lui.

-Edward, tu serais un atout essentiel et primordial à la recherche de…

-Non, grogna-t-il, le coupant de nouveaux.

-Edward, écoute moi un moment, Bella ne serait pas seule, Moi et Emmett resterions à ses côtés pour prendre soin d'elle.

- C'est hors de question!

Si je comprenais bien il ne voulait pas aider à la recherche d'Alice et par le fait même Tanya pour rester à mes cotés? Il serait près à perde Alice juste pour être _celui_ qui prend soin de moi et qui me protège? Ridicule! S'il demeurait avec moi, les chances de revoir Alice étaient visiblement réduites. Je ne laisserais pas sa personnalité trop protectrice nous la faire perdre.

Je savais qu'il allait prendre ma prochaine remarque très mal, je fis de mon mieux pour prendre le ton le plus convainquant que je possédais.

-Edward, Carlisle à raison…

Il me regarda sévèrement prêt à transférer sa colère contre Carlisle à moi.

Il ferma les yeux et prit quelques respirations. Quand il m'adressa la parole, il ne parla pas plus fort qu'un chuchotis.

-Je t'en supplie Bella ne me m'oblige pas a faire ça…Je ne le supporterais pas. Si je venais à te perdre…

-C'est le seul moyen.

Je ne désirais en aucun cas qu'il me quitte, mais c'était malencontreusement la seule solution.

-S'il te plaît, le suppliais-je

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et l'approcha à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Bella… murmura-t-il.

-Emmett me protègera et Carlisle prendra soin de moi, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Pense à Jasper, met toi à sa place… pour me retrouver ne souhaiterais-tu pas avoir toute l'aide possible?

-Non,je ne peux pas partir Bella, murmura-t-il à nouveaux.

Je pouvais voir qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de résolution dans son ton.

-Jasper t'a rendu ce même service de nombreuses fois pour moi.

-Elle te veut aussi…dit-il fessant référence à Tanya.

-Qui pourraient gagner un combat contre Emmett?

-Personne, dit Emmett en toussant.

Edward fut silencieux pendant un long moment gardant mon visage toujours aussi près du miens.

Il replaça une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille et m'embrassa passionnément pendant un long moment, je ne sais pas après combiens de secondes ou minutes, mais après un certain temps Emmett mit malheureusement fin au baiser.

-C'est pas que je trouve ça dérangeant de voir mon _frère_ embrasser ma _petite-sœur_ dégoutant, mais… dit-il en laissant sa phrase en suspend.

-Merci, Emmett… Ça sonne pas étrange du tout, répondis-je sarcastiquement.

Edward m'embrassa une dernière fois, avant de me replacer doucement et confortablement dans le lit. Il se leva et alla se placer près devant Carlisle et Emmett.

-Si je pars je veux être régulièrement informé sur l'état de sa santé, dit-il à l'intention de Carlisle.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Emmett.

-Ne la quitte pas des yeux…

Je fus la prochaine.

-Bella, si tu tiens à ma santé mental, prend soin de toi et appelle-moi _souvent_…

**Review svp …ça fait ma journée **


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut! Je préfère toute suite vous prévenir que j'ai fini ce chapitre assez tard alors il est très probable qu'il y est plusieurs fautes, je m'en excuse. Si vous en voyez, vous pouvez m'en faire pars ça sera très apprécier. Encore une fois merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un review jusqu'à présent **

**Chapitre 12**

**Edward**

Nous nous trouvions près de Vancouver peu loin de l'endroit où Alice se trouvait la dernière fois qu'elle avait été vu. Je désirais appeler Bella à nouveau, la seule chose qui m'empêchait de répondre à ce désir était l'heure tardive. Elle avait un besoin énorme de sommeil et bien qu'elle me dise qu'elle allait bien, j'entendais la difficulté qu'elle avait à respirer et elle me semblait si épuisé... J'avais presque tout laissé tomber pour retourner à ses côtés. Être si loin d'elle me rendais extrêmement nerveux. À chaque secondes qui passait je m'inquiétais pour elle. La seule chose qui me poussait à continuer était mon espoir de retrouver Tanya et de détruire le danger qu'elle représentait pour ma raison de vivre.

-As-tu réussi à rejoindre Kate? Me demanda Jasper pour la dixième fois en une heure.

Je recomposai le numéro pour une onzième fois, espérant qu'elle était simplement occuper et qu'elle n'ignorait pas mes appelles. Voyant qu'il n'y avait encore aucune réponse, Jasper frappa violement un arbre qui tomba bruyamment sous la pression.

-Elle nous ignore! Elle accepte que son idiote de sœur s'en prenne à notre famille!

Il donna un coup de pied sur un rocher qui craqua, se cassant par la suite en plusieurs morceaux.

Esmée s'approcha de lui tranquillement, comme si elle approchait un animal férocement dangereux. Arrivée près de lui, elle déposa ses mains sur ses épaules. Pendant un moment il pensa sérieusement à la repousser, ne supportant pas le contact, mais changea rapidement d'idée, acceptant le geste de compassion et solidarité qu'elle lui témoignait.

-Nous allons la retrouver, murmura-t-elle avec conviction.

Il hocha faiblement sa tête.

Le silence dura un long moment.

-Je crois que nous devrions nous séparer, dit doucement Rose brisant le silence.

-Je suis d'accord, répondis-je, et ce serait beaucoup mieux si moi et Rosalie partirions ensemble et toi, Jasper, avec Esmée. De cette façon, chacun des duos pourra bénéficier de nos talents.

Il prit une grande respiration avant de répondre.

-Bien, partons, dit-il à Esmée.

Lorsqu'ils furent parti, je me tournai vers Rosalie qui semblait visiblement étonner que j'aie choisie de rester avec elle. Je me contentai de lui faire un petit sourire avant de me diriger vers le nord. Elle s'engagea dans la même direction.

Je me mis à soupirer percevant où la menait ses pensés, je n'avais absolument pas envie de parler de ce sujet. Surtout avec elle.

-Edward, je sais que ce n'est pas de mes affaires, mais je crois vraiment que tu devrais mettre un terme au désir de Bella de devenir comme nous.

Comme si je n'avais pas essayé!

-Tu as raison, ça ne te concerne pas, lui répondis-je sèchement.

-Tout ce qu'elle va perdre…

Je voyais que Bella avait une importance pour elle et qu'elle ne voulait pas que mon amour commette cette erreur irréparable, mais ce sujet ne concernait que Bella et moi. J'avais finalement accepté le fait qu'un jour elle sera comme moi, chose qui fut immensément difficile.

-Cette décision ne te regarde pas, dis-je plus froidement que j'en avais l'intention.

Un silence glacial accompagna ma dernière remarque. Je soupirai puis repri la parole d'un ton plus doux.

-Écoute, Rosalie, j'apprécie ton inquiétude, mais ce sujet est maintenant clos. Bella vas devenir ma femme et je la changerais par la suite, je lui ai promis et je ne compte pas briser cette promesse.

Elle s'apprêtait à argumenter, cependant la sonnerie de mon téléphone l'en empêcha.

Je m'inquiétais aussitôt. Carlisle m'avait appelé une heure auparavant, il ne me rappellerait certainement pas après aussi peu de temps. Sauf si la condition de Bella avait changé.

Je fus soulagé lorsque je le nom de Kate apparu sur l'afficheur.

-Edward, tu m'as appelé? Je suis désoler j'étais partis à la chasse.

Rosalie se me regardant attentivement comprenant à qui je parlais.

-Kate, nous avons besoin de ton aide.

-C'est Tanya?

-Oui, elle veut Bella et pour s'y prendre elle a enlevé Alice.

-Quoi! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Tu m'as bien compris. Nous avons besoin de ton aide pour la retrouvé.

-Edward… Je suis vraiment désoler, mais je ne peu pas vous aider, c'est ma sœur…

Je me doutais de cette réponse, cependant ma colère n'en fut pas moins grande.

-Tu te rends compte, j'imagine, que ma _future femme_ et _Alice_ court en ce moment un très grand danger grâce à _ta sœur_ et qu'en ne nous aidant pas tu collabore avec eux.

-Eux?

-Oui, elle a l'assistance d'autres vampires, quatre autres, dont nous ignorons pratiquement tout!

-Je ne peu pas vous aider physiquement, mais je vais vous donner un conseil. Moi et mes sœurs avons rencontré dans notre longue existence plusieurs vampires très dangereux pour les humains et pour notre espèce, certains étant parfois des traqueurs extrêmement habiles. Alors soyez extrêmement prudent.

Ceux collaborant avec Tanya devaient définitivement être de très bons traqueurs pour avoir réussi enlever Alice en nous empêchant de suivre leurs traces.

- Y en aurait-il certains dont tu te souviennes?

-Nous en avons rencontré tant… Oh non! S'écria-t-elle.

-Quoi? Lui demandais-je aussitôt.

-J'ai une petite idée de qui aurais pu enlever Alice sans laisser de trace. Il y a quelques années, nous avons rencontré un vampire ayant un talent dans l'art de passer inaperçu… Il avais passé trois jours à nous suivre sans qu'on puisse le sentir ou même l'entendre. C'est seulement quand il est venue à notre rencontre que nous avions prit conscience de sa présence.

-D'accord, as-tu une autre idée de qui pourrait être les trois autres vampires l'aidant?

Elle réfléchit avant de répondre.

-Non désolée.

-Si tu réussi à t'en souvenir…

-Je t'appellerais.

Je raccrochai et commença à vraiment assimiler l'information que Kate venait de nous fournir. Le fait qu'il puisse nous approcher s'en que nous puissions le repéré nous donnait un grand désavantage. J'espérais par contre pouvoir entendre ses pensées.

-Tu peux continuer vers le nord je vais te rejoindre après avoir appelé les autres, me dit Rosalie.

-D'accord.

Je me mis à courir, cherchant sans résultats, une trace, une odeur pouvant m'indiquer si nous étions dans le bon chemin. Fâcheusement, Jasper avait dit vrai, il n'en existait aucune.

Il n'y avait _absolument rien!_

Comment Tanya avait _osée_, jamais je ne l'aurais cru capable d'un tel égoïsme.

En prenant Alice, elle espérait atteindre Bella plus facilement. J'ignorais ce qu'elle ferait si, à un moment, elle réussissait à mettre la main sur elle et je préférais ne pas y songé. La simple idée que Bella, encore plus faible et fragile qu'à son habitude, soit prise de force par cette harpie…

Encore une fois, la terrifiante vision d'Alice me revint à l'esprit. Ma pauvre Bella étendu au sol… si pale…si malade… Je ferais tout pour retrouver Tanya, la mettre en pièces et me réjouir de voir son corps bruler sous mes yeux.

Elle était tout simplement folle de pensée qu'en se débarrassant de Bella je finirais par développer des sentiments amoureux envers elle et que, un jour, je la remercierais de m'avoir débarrassé de l'humaine. J'avais toujours envisagé Tanya moins sotte.

Soudain une fragrance très familière m'enveloppa, m'obligeant à m'arrêter.

**Bella**

-Je vais…bien Edward, lui dis-je à bout de souffle.

-Bella, tu as de la difficulté à tenir une conversation… Passe-moi Carlisle s'il te plait.

Depuis presque une heure, respirer m'était devenu ardu. Edward s'en était facilement aperçu.

-Carlisle n'est pas là… pour le moment, il est partit à l'hôpital chercher… de l'oxygène.

Il fut silencieux un moment, quand il reprit la parole j'eu beaucoup de difficulté à reconnaitre sa voix.

-Passe-moi Emmett.

Ayant entendu son nom, Emmett se leva du divan de cuir d'Edward et tendis la main pour prendre le téléphone. J'hésitais un moment avant de finalement lui remettre.

_Que voulait lui dire Edward?_

-Oui, répondit Emmett après m'avoir jeté un coup d'œil. Comment veux tu que je le sache? Je ne sais même pas ce que ça veux dire. Vulgarise un peu, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui a fait médecine.

J'entendis un grognement assez sonore venant du téléphone.

- Excuse-moi. Tu devrais demander à Carlisle, il a fait plein de tests…Attends je vais lui demander.

Il mit le téléphone contre son épaule avant de me demander :

-Bella, es-tu confortable?

-Oui, lui répondis-je aussitôt.

-Un deuxième oreiller, du thé, une soupe, un-

-Non, mer...ci, Emmett, je n'ai besoin…de rien.

Il reprit le téléphone et posa à nouveau son attention sur Edward.

-Mise à part l'évident, elle semble…

Il hésita un moment.

-…confortable… D'accord.

Il me redonna le téléphone avec un petit sourire.

-Tiens, je vais devoir te laisser, Edward veut que je te prépare une soupe, s'il il y a quoique ce soi appelle-moi.

Je m'apprêtais à raccrocher, cependant Emmett m'en empêcha.

-Il n'a pas raccroché, il veut te parler, dit-il avant de disparaitre.

-Edward?

-Bella, Emmett va te faire une soupe, essaye d'en prendre quelques bouchées.

-Je n'ai…

-Je sais que tu n'as pas faim mon amour, mais efforce-toi d'en manger un peu.

Je laissai échapper un long soupir.

-D'accord.

-Merci.

-Je t'aime, lui murmurais-je.

-Je t'aime aussi, me chuchota-t-il en retour. Prend soin de toi, pour moi.

Il raccrocha.

…

_Edward et moi nous trouvions en forêt, en route vers mon endroit préféré. Edward était à quelques mètres devant moi. J'essayais de le rattraper, mais mes jambes n'étaient plus sous mon commandement. Soudain je sentis une chose froide et forte se faufiler un chemin autour de ma taille. Sous la peur, je voulu crier, mais une main toute aussi glacée que la première couvrait ma bouche_. _Je me mis à trembler en partie à cause de la peur, mais aussi parce que j'étais frigorifie : le vent était glacial._

Une douleur vive se rependit sur mon dos, me réveillant. J'essayai de me relever, cependant la terre humide fit glisser une de mes mains, me renvoyant au sol. Seule la faible lumière de la lune venait pauvrement éclairer la sombre forêt. Soudainement, un ombre se dressa devant moi et une voix grave et forte rompu le silence.

-Tanya vas être dans les nuages quand elle va apprendre que j'ai enfin réussi à attraper l'humaine!

**Je vais sonner redondante, mais s'il vous plaît laissez moi un review c'est vraiment ce qui m'encourage à continuer cette histoire. Bien que j'aie l'impression qu'après une fin comme celle-ci vous avez peut-être plus envie de me lancer des tomates…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hourra pour ma semaine de vacance ! Elle ma permit de faire une update assez rapidement.**

**Chapitre 13**

**Bella**

-Tanya vas être dans les nuages quand elle va apprendre que j'ai enfin réussi à attraper l'humaine !

L'ombre se mit à avancer vers moi, je fis de mon mieux pour reculer, cependant le sol était si humide que je me retrouvai a nouveaux étendu sur la terre moite et froide. Arrivé tout près de moi, il se pencha et approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Si près que je pouvais sentir son haleine où l'odeur du sang qui en dégageait me donnait envie de vomir. Ce fut encore pire quand il commença à parler.

-Donc c'est toi l'humaine qui cause tant de problème à ma chère amie ?

Mes yeux commençaient lentement à s'ajuster à la pénombre et je me mis à distinguer certains traits. Il avait un visage très angulaire, et des pommettes beaucoup trop proéminentes. Voyant que je ne répondais pas il me prit par mes avant bras et me secoua violemment et fortement.

-Attention, tu sais que Tanya veut l'avoir vivante, prononça une voix inconnue.

Mon agresseur me relâcha brusquement et je sentis ma circulation sanguine reprendre douloureusement dans mes bras. J'essayais avec difficulté de régularisé ma respiration, mais j'étais trop paniqué. Lentement, je pris quelques profonde respiration et finalement je fini par me calmer.

Un mouvement attira mon attention et je vis s'approcher le deuxième vampire, il s'accota contre un arbre face à moi et son partenaire. Mon agresseur s'éloigna un peu de moi pour lui répondre d'un ton accusateur.

-C'est de ta faute si elle est malade, je t'avais prévenue de na pas lui transmettre des doses trop fortes, Carlos !

-Elle avait un médecin à ses cotés, si je n'avais pas utilisé mon pouvoir sur elle à plusieurs reprise, elle s'en serait remis trop rapidement !

Si je comprenais bien je devais mon état de santé au vampire nommé Carlos. Ma haine envers eux devait sembler évidente, car quand Carlos me regarda, il se mit à rire. Son rire me glaçait le sang.

- Regarde-la ! C'est la première fois que je vois une humaine me regarder avec une telle animosité… N'as-tu pas peur de nous ?

Malgré le fait que sa question était prononcée comme une plaisanterie, je voyais qu'il désirait vraiment en avoir la réponse. Il allait être très déçu, car je n'avais pas l'intention de parler avant de voir cette garce de Tanya.

-D'après moi, elle est attardée, dit le vampire dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom, je vais te la faire parler…

Un moment il se trouvait à deux mètres de moi l'autre, il m'obligeait à me lever en me tirant pas les cheveux. Je me mis à hurler de douleur. Il me souleva à sa hauteur, mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

- Elle ne semble pas savoir parler, mais elle sait crier, ria-t-il.

Tout devint noir.

**Edward**

La fragrance d'Alice se trouvait partout dans le champs que j'avais découvert. Je continuais à suivre la piste, espérant qu'elle m'apporterait à l'endroit où Alice était retenu. À peine avais-je couru 500 mètres que toute trace de son existence semblait avoir disparu. Comme si je pouvais m'attendre à autre chose ! Je fessais un pas vers l'avant pour en reculer de deux ! Si je ne réussissais pas à la trouver rapidement, Bella…

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, me surprenant un moment, je me retournai et me retrouva en face de Carlisle. Je pris rapidement conscience de la présence de ma famille entière, à l'exception d'Alice et Bella. La panique commença à se former en moi. Je me mis à rapidement scanner les pensée de chacun d'entre eux, sans grands résultat pouvant apaiser ma peur croissante, ils songeaient tous à des choses ayant aucune importance. Ce qui arrivaient seulement quand ils désiraient me cacher leurs pensées.

-Edward, je suis désoler, ils ont réussi à prendre Bella, murmura Carlisle avec chagrin.

-Quoi ? Balbutiais-je

J'étais loin d'être idiot je comprenais la situation, mon cerveau ne pouvais simplement pas en comprendre l'information. Pendant un long moment je fus dans l'incapacité de bouger ou de simplement formé une pensée. Je percevais, par contre l'inquiétude, grandissante des membres de ma famille.

-Il va bien ? Demanda Esmée à Carlisle.

-Il est en état de choc, laisse lui le temps de se recomposer.

_Ils ont ma précieuse Bella…_

Soudainement les derniers liens qui gardaient mon esprit cohérant se brisèrent. Je poussai violemment Carlisle hors de mon chemin et je me mis à courir le plus rapidement qu'il mettait possible d'aller. Après quelques kilomètres de course ininterrompue, je m'arrêtai, donnant un coup brutal contre un arbre qui tomba bruyamment. Je recommençai à plusieurs reprise libérant un peu ma rage, cependant ce n'était pas assez pour me calmer.

Comment étais-ce possible ? Emmett devait la protéger, il m'avait promis. J'avais confiance en lui, je lui avais confié la personne ayant le plus d'importance à mes yeux… et avait échoué a la défendre.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je me dirigeais à nouveau vers ma famille. Quand finalement je les atteignis, je bondis sur Emmett, sans songée une deuxième fois à ce que je fessais, le propulsant contre un rocher, un fracas affreux retentis lors de la collision.

-Je t'avais demandé une seule chose ! COMMENT AS-TU PU LA LAISSER SANS PROTECTION ! Hurlais-je.

Il me poussa rudement loin de lui. Je m'apprêtais à lui faire regretter la gravité de son incapacité, cependant Jasper et Carlisle m'en empêchaient. J'essayai de me déprendre de leurs emprises, mais ils me tenaient fermement. Mes grognements étaient le seul vacarme venant déranger le silence de la forêt. Rapidement un vague sentiment de calme m'envahis. Ce qui me relaxa un peu.

-Edward, Emmett n'y est pour rien, tu sais que l'un des vampires de Tanya à un pouvoir très spécial lui permettant de passer inaperçu et de cette façon, il a empêché Emmett de le détecter avant l'enlèvement de Bella, dit tranquillement Carlisle.

Carlisle regarda Jasper un moment et Jasper hocha vaguement de la tête. Tout deux me relâchèrent.

Rapidement, ma furie fut remplacer par de la culpabilité. Ils n'auraient jamais mis la main sur mon amour si je m'étais assuré de sa protection. Bella courait à nouveau un grand danger et encore une fois, je me trouvais à en être le seul responsable. N'avait-elle pas assez souffert de toutes mes erreurs ?

-Edward je comprends ce que tu ressens, me chuchota Jasper. Crois moi, mais ce n'est pas avec cette attitude que nous allons les retrouver.

Lentement je recommençai à reprendre le contrôle sur mes émotions, ce qui fut extrêmement difficile.

Quand ils se rendirent compte que je mettais finalement calmé, chacun d'entre eux commencèrent à penser à un plan pour retrouver Bella et Alice. Rosalie fut la première à parler en fessant référence à l'endroit où j'avais perçu l'odeur d'Alice.

-Je cois que nous pourrions commencer nos recherches à partir de là, continua-t-elle.

-Tu as raison, approuva Carlisle.

**Bella**

Les mouvements brusques du vampire me transportant me tirèrent de mon sommeil. Soudainement, il me laissa tomber douloureusement contre le sol. Je regardai rapidement autour de moi, je me trouvais dans une petite clairière sombre. Deux bras froids, mais réconfortant se faufilèrent doucement autour de ma taille, me rapprochant doucement et plaçant ma tête confortablement entre son cou et son épaule. Je n'arrivais pas pour le moment à distinguer qui était cette personne. J'avais l'impression frustrante que mon cerveau marchait au ralentit. Cependant, quand j'entendis sa voix je la reconnue immédiatement.

-Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle est malade espèce de monstres ! S'écria Alice.

Carlos et l'autre vampire se mirent à rire et sans nous adresser la parole, ils partirent s'installer à deux des extrémités de la clairière. Certainement pour monter la garde.

-Alice, Tu… vas bien ! M'émerveillais-je.

-Bien sûr, me répondit-elle surprise, par contre toi, tu es loin d'aller bien. Tu es si pale et ta respiration est si saccadé…

-Je vais…

Je m'interrompis quand je sentir le corps entier d'Alice se tendre. Elle regardait droit devant elle. Je suivis son regard et aperçu à quelques mètres de nous Tanya qui marchait lentement dans notre direction. Les bras d'Alice se resserraient contre moi, elle essayait subtilement de se mettre devant moi pour me protéger.

-Des retrouvailles, comme c'est mignon ! Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

-Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée du danger dans lequel tu te trouve, Tanya, prononça Alice sa voix remplit de menace.

Tanya eu un soupir d'exaspération.

-Alice, tu n'as pas compris, après tout les années que nous nous avons côtoyé, que j'obtiens toujours ce que je désir. Edward n'est pas une exception, dit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus simple du monde.

Tanya nous regarda un long moment, puis soupira de nouveau. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait, je me retrouvais au sol, Alice devant moi, abordant une pose protective. Tanya recula, étonné.

-Carlos, Clark, Jean, William, j'aurai besoin de votre aide.

Les deux vampires m'ayant enlevé apparu avec deux autres dont j'ignorais jusqu'à maintenant la présence.

Trois d'entre eux prirent Alice et l'éloignèrent de moi, me laissant exposer au danger que représentait Tanya. Je savais ce qui m'attendais, alors fis mon possible pour que mes dernières paroles lui permette de comprendre que tout ses effort ne l'a mènerait à rien.

-_Je _suis la seule qu'Edward aime et rien ne changera ça, certainement pas toi, lui dis-je avec dégout.

Elle s'approcha de moi d'un pas menaçant.

-Attend ! Cria Alice. Je ne voulais pas l'avouer, Tanya, mais j'ai eu une vision. Si tu laisse Bella vivre, Edward partira avec toi et finira par t'aimer profondément.

Tanya eu un sourira satisfait et s'éloigna de moi.

**Désolé de vous laisser avec une fin comme celle-ci (je crois bien que je vais recevoir d'autres tomates). Comme d'habitude, les reviews sont très apprécié.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

-N'est pas l'air si surprise, il est évident qu'il ne serait pas resté avec toi, me dit-elle avec répugnance. Une humaine ! Je suis infiniment contente qu'il va prendre consciences de l'horrible erreur qu'il commet... Fiancé ? Ridicule !

J'étais surprise, cependant ce n'était certainement pas pour la même raison qu'elle semblait croire être si évidente. On pourrait supposer qu'après quelques siècles d'existence, une personne en viendrait à développer une quelconque intelligence, mais lorsque je regardais Tanya je pouvais facilement voir qu'elle avait un problème mental. Edward avait été plus que clair à propos des sentiments, l'absence de ceux-ci plus précisément, que je ne comprenais pas comment elle pouvait toujours avoir espoir qu'il l'aimerait éventuellement. J'en vins presqu'à avoir pitié d'elle. Je saisissais avec une étrange facilité comment une femme pouvait tomber complètement et irrévocablement amoureuse d'Edward au point de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour être à ses côté. J'étais dans la même situation, un seul détail nous différenciait et c'était qu'Edward retournait l'amour que j'avais pour lui.

L'intervention d'Alice m'avait visiblement sauvé la vie et pour cette raison, je décidai de garder le silence et je fis du mieux que je pouvais pour jouer le jeu et avoir l'air accablée, c'était probablement le seul moyen que j'avais de rester en vie. Heureusement pour moi elle semblait si absorbé par son petit bonheur, qu'elle prêtait très peu d'attention à mes piètre talents d'actrice. Son sourire parfait montrant ses dents qui l'étaient tout autant me donnait envie de vomir.

-Vous pouvez la lâcher, dit-elle à aux vampires tenant Alice,

Comme les bon chiens de garde qu'ils étaient, ils la lâchèrent aussitôt.

Alice s'éloigna de quelques pas puis replaça dignement une mèche de ses cheveux avant de se retourné vers les acolytes de Tanya.

-Si vous me touchez encore une fois, croyez-moi, ce sera la dernière chose que vous aurez fait, elle dit sa menace d'un ton si féroce que je n'arrivais pratiquement pas à reconnaitre sa voix.

-C'est ça… dit un des vampires en riant et doutant visiblement des capacités d'Alice.

-Je me trompe rarement, lui rétorqua-t-elle en posant son index sur une de ses tempes.

Trop vite pour que mon cerveau puisse en voir le mouvement, Tanya c'était placé devant Alice. Elle posa lentement une main sur l'épaule d'Alice.

-Alice, calme-toi, ils ne font que ce qu'ils croyaient être bien, ils aident deux vampires fait l'un pour l'autre à retirer l'obstacle…

Tanya me toisa avec répugnance.

-… qui les sépare, continua-t-elle.

Tanya ce tourna vers ses partenaires sans retirer sa main d'où elle reposait sur l'épaule d'Alice.

-Vous pouvez reprendre votre garde, je n'aurais plus besoin de vous pour le moment, leur dit-elle.

Elle porta à nouveau son attention sur Alice qui, à son tour, posa gentiment une main sur l'épaule de Tanya.

-Je te comprends Tanya et maintenant je vois bien que tu as raison, mais j'éprouve une certaine affection pour Bella, je sais bien qu'elle n'est pas notre égal, mais je n'apprécie pas beaucoup l'idée de la blesser.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'enlever l'humaine était mon seul moyen de faire comprendre a Edward son erreur. Je savais aussi que tu allais faire ton possible pour la protéger et tes visions étaient les seule choses qui m'empêchaient d'agir et de mettre mon plan en exécution, alors t'enlever était nécessaire. Je ne t'aurais pas inclus dans cette histoire si cela m'avait été possible. Tu sais que je te considère comme une sœur.

-Moi aussi, lui répondit Alice chaleureusement.

Tanya et Alice continuaient de parler ensemble de sujets sans grande importance. J'étais à peu près certaine qu'Alice fessait de son mieux pour distraire Tanya, surement pour que l'envie de me tuer à nouveau ne se reproduise pas.

Mon enlèvement et les événements qui avaient suivit commencèrent à se faire sentir, probablement parce que l'adrénaline c'était finalement dissipé. À chacune de mes respirations, mes poumons brulaient, chaque petits mouvements, aussi minime soit-il, était une torture, mais le pire était ma tête, j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Je profitai du fait que l'attention ne soit plus sur moi pour m'étendre sur le sol humide et froid, dans l'idée de me reposer un peu, peut-être que je réussirais à trouver refuge dans mon sommeil…

Chaque fois que je fermais mes yeux, je voyais Edward, les courbes parfaites de son visage, ses yeux doré qui se remplissaient d'adoration dès qu'il me regardait… Pensé à lui rendait ma souffrance plus tolérable, j'en vins donc à imaginer sa présence près de moi, ses bras autour de moi, me tenant contre lui et me protégeant de toutes les menaces qui pesaient sur moi. En peu de temps, le sommeil fini enfin par me gagner.

**Edward**

Depuis déjà quelques minutes je suivais une piste qui semblait très prometteuse, le parfum d'Alice y était généreusement imprégné. Le jour était presque levé et je devenais de plus en plus anxieux. Et si Bella n'était pas avec Alice ? Était-elle blessée ? Et si j'arrivais trop tard ? Était-elle simplement encore en vie ? Cette dernière pensée me donna un coup dans l'estomac et j'essayai ardument d'éloigner cette idée noire de ma tête.

Les autres se trouvaient loin derrière moi, ils leur étaient impossibles de rivaliser contre moi lorsque la vitesse était en cause. Nous étions pratiquement rendus aux limites séparant les États-Unis du Canada, je commençais à me demander jusqu'ou cette piste nous mènerait quand je perçu des pensées très familières.

Les premières que j'entendis furent les très surprenantes pensées de Tanya.

Je _savais qu'Edward allait voir qu'il était destiné à être avec moi…_

_Bella va bien, _me rassura Alice, je pouvais voir Bella étendu au sol, pale et en sueur, mais toujours vivant. J'en fus immensément soulagé. _ Edward, Il faut absolument que tu joue le jeu… Fais croire à Tanya que tu l'aime. La vie de Bella en dépend, si jamais une bataille survenait en sa présence… _

J'essayai de fermer mon esprit à l'horrible vision de Bella blanche comme la neige et sans vie qu'Alice me montrait. J'aillais faire tout en mon pouvoir pour éviter que cet affrontement reste passif, ce qui me semblait être une chose des plus impossible, cependant la vie de Bella en dépendait et il était hors de question qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soi. Je devrais donc, faire croire à Tanya que je retournai les sentiments qu'elle avait pour moi. Cette idée n'était pas des plus séduisantes, mais elle était indubitablement nécessaire.

Je m'arrêtai soudainement pour pouvoir avertir les autres que nous nous rapprochions d'Alice et de Bella. Mon arrêt brusque les surpris, Carlisle avait peur que je me soi à nouveau laisser emporter par mes émotions. Quand il vit mon expression, son soulagement était évident.

Je m'efforçai de parler assez bas pour être certain que Tanya et ses alliés ne m'entendent pas.

-Alice et Bella se trouvent près d'ici, faites votre possible pour ne pas vous laisser emporter lorsque nous y serons, une bataille pourrait être fatale pour Bella.

Je m'assurai que Jasper m'avait bien comprit, je savais qu'il désirait une revanche sanglante, mais pour le moment il devra s'abstenir. Cependant, quand je serais certain que Bella était en sureté, la mort de chacun de ces vampires et celle de Tanya, va être des plus douloureuses. La simple fantaisie de leurs faires payer pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à ma Bella était si attirante que je sentais mon venin remplir ma bouche.

-Aussi longtemps que tu me permets de pouvoir éventuellement arracher la tête d'un de ces salops… dit Jasper.

-Dès que Bella sera en sécurité, tu pourras t'attaquer à qui tu veux, excepter Tanya, je vais m'occuper d'elle.

-Quelqu'un devra certainement partir avec Bella, fit remarquer Emmett.

-Je m'en occuperais, lui répondit Carlisle, Bella va certainement avoir besoin d'une attention médicale.

_Je te promets de prendre bien soin d'elle, Edward._

Je me contentai de lui faire un petit signe de la tête, j'avais confiance que Carlisle s'occuperai de mon amour avec perfection.

**Bella**

Le soleil commençait à se lever quand je me réveillai. J'essayai de me levé, mais mes muscles ne répondait plus a mes commandes, j'étais trop faible. Autour de moi je pouvais voir que Tanya paraissait très agiter. Elle fessait les cents pas et la jubilation s'inscrivait sur son visage trop sublime. Peu à peu je commençais en me rendre compte que ma tête se trouvait sur les jambes d'Alice et qu'elle passait tranquillement ses doigts dans mes cheveux, c'était une sensation très apaisante. Je réussi lentement à tourner ma tête vers elle. J'avais l'impression qu'elle brulait d'envie de me dire quelque chose. Quand elle me fit un sourire et qu'elle regarda ensuite vers la forêt je compris immédiatement. Edward nous avait trouvé, il arrivait !

Comme pour confirmer mon assomption, les compagnons de Tanya vinrent se déplacer exactement où Alice avait regardé, abordant une position défensive. Tanya s'immobilisai subitement arrêtant son parcours qui avait commencé à devenir étourdissant.

-Voyons mes amis, inutiles d'être sur vos gardes ! Ils ne sont pas venus pour nous confronter ! s'exclama Tanya à ses acolytes qui prirent une position plus détendu.

Après un moment, je commençais à percevoir les silhouettes de six vampires dans la forêt s'avançant vers nous. Quand finalement je réussi à discerner Edward, je me sentis en sécurité pour la premières fois depuis en deux jours.

Edward se plaça devant les autres Cullen. Il passa un rapide coup d'œil vers moi et quand il posa ensuite son regard vers Tanya, son expression devint meurtrière.

**J'aurais vraiment besoin de votre avis pour ce qui va suivre dans cette histoire : désirez-vous que Tanya meurt ou penser vous qu'elle ne vaut même pas la peine qu'Edward la combatte ? Laisser moi savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre **


	15. Chapter 15

**Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un review au dernier chapitre, c'est très encourageant d'écrire quand les lecteurs participe autant ****C'est une update assez rapide, la raison est expliquer à la fin du chapitre.**

**Chapitre 15**

**Edward**

Nous nous s'y trouvions presque, seulement quelques kilomètres me séparait de Bella, je pouvais déjà entendre les battements de son cœur, le son qui m'était le plus rassurant au monde. Le rythme était plutôt bas, ce qui m'indiquais qu'elle était probablement au repos, je préférais de loin cette option à celle où elle n'était pas endormit, mais plutôt dans l'inconscience. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de craindre la seconde option. _Si jamais ils l'avaient blessé…_À mon grand soulagement, après quelques minutes, les battements s'accélérèrent, m'indiquant qu'elle était désormais consciente.

Nous nous rapprochions de plus en plus et notre présence était maintenant impossible à cacher. Les salauds ayant enlevé Bella se mirent en position de défense dès qu'ils captèrent notre odeur. L'idiotie de Tanya se démontra une nouvelle fois lorsqu'elle leur demanda de rétracter leur position, déclarant qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre de nous. Lui faire croire que je l'aimais allait être bien plus facile que je ne l'avais imaginé.

Je me rendis compte à quel point je me trompais lorsque j'arrivai finalement dans la clairière et que je posai mes yeux sur Bella, la première fois en plus d'une journée. Lorsque je la vis, faible, tremblante, les cernes sous ses yeux trop apparents, son poignet cassé fermement appuyé contre son petit torse, je l'horrible sensation que mon cœur se brisait en morceaux à la simple vue de la torture qu'avait subit Bella durant mon absence. Tanya allait mourir pour ce qu'elle avait commis et elle allait me supplier de la tuer avant que je ne lui accorde cette faveur.

Prennant compte de l'erreur que je commettais en abordant une expression aussi agressive, je fis de mieux que je pouvais pour masquer mes envies meurtrières.

-Tanya, enfin, nous t'avons trouvé ! Il fallait absolument que je te parle. Dis-je d'un ton que j'espérais être tendre.

Ne pas courir vers Bella et m'adresser à Tanya avant elle était extrêmement difficile, je mourrais d'envie d'entendre sa voix.

Tanya se rapprocha se rapprocha de moi, ne laissant qu'un peu plus de quelques centimètres de distances entre nos corps. Mes muscles se tendirent tant le désire de lui arracher chacun des membres de son corps qu'elle croyait si irrésistible était présente. Je fis de mon mieux pour contenir mon besoin de la faire souffrir.

-Je t'écoute, me murmura-t-elle, fixant plus mes lèvres que mes yeux.

Je voyais dans ses pensées qu'elle imaginait cet instant, moi lui avouant qu'elle était l'élu de mon cœur, depuis le moment où elle avait appris que je formais un couple avec Bella. Une autre preuve que son « amour » était vide et simplement déclencher par son envie d'obtenir l'impossible.

-Ce que je devais te dire, continuais-je, c'est que tu m'as fais comprendre qu'un vampire et une humaine ne son pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Toi et moi sommes faits pour être ensemble. En prenant Bella tu ma fais réaliser que les humains son trop inférieur et fragile comparer à notre espèce.

J'espérais de tout mon cœur que Bella ne croyait pas un mot de ce je racontais à cette psychopathe. J'aventurai un rapide et subtile regard vers elle, mais elle ne me regardait pas, elle fixait le sol comme si elle n'avait jamais vue pareille chose. Cependant j'entendais que son cœur battait à tout rompre, ce qui m'inquiéta.

-Je suis contente que tu es ouvert les yeux et pour mis prendre, il était indispensable que Carlos la rende malade, lorsque j'ai vue que tu ne… Elle continua de parler, mais je ne portais plus attention à ce qu'elle disait.

Elle avait prévue le coup depuis le début et quand elle avait vue que son plan ne marchais pas, que mon amour pour Bella était bien plus sérieux qu'elle ne le croyait, Tanya décida de l'enlever dans une tentative désespéré de me prouvé qu'elle valait mieux que Bella.

Le vampire prénommé Carlos était responsable de l'état de santé de santé de ma Bella. Il sera le prochain sur ma liste.

Jamais dans toute mon existence une rage comme celle que je ressentais en ce moment m'avait habité. Pas même James ou victoria n'avait provoqué une telle réaction chez moi. Une personne en qui j'avais confiance m'avait trahi de la pire façon qui existe.

-Edward, tu va bien ? me demanda-t-elle doucement en se rapprochant de moi.

_Edward, reprend-toi !_ M'avertis Alice quand elle vit que j'allais bientôt craquer.

- Oui, excuse-moi, mais Carlos te regarde d'une façon que je n'apprécie pas beaucoup, mentis-je.

_Quoi !_ Pensa immédiatement Carlos.

-Allons, murmura-t-elle en posant une de ses mains froides contre mon cou.

Je résistai à l'envie folle que j'avais d'arracher sa main d'où elle reposait.

-Tu n'es plus avec cette humaine, tu va devoir te faire a l'idée que d'autres hommes vont me désirer, continua Tanya en riant. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est toi que je veux.

Pour ce qui allait suivre, je souhaitais profondément que Bella regardait toujours le sol. Vérifier qu'il en fut ainsi était trop risqué. Si je voulais la sauver je devais montrer à Tanya que Bella ne me préoccupais plus, lui montré que Bella n'étais pas dans chacune de mes pensées… Alors quand elle approcha son visage du mien dans l'intention de m'embrasser, je ne me dérobai pas. Ses lèvres froides et dures s'appuyèrent avec passion contre les miennes, passion que j'avais beaucoup de difficulté à retourné. Je fis de mon mieux, imaginant que Bella était celle que j'embrassais. Je pris Tanya par la hanche et la rapprocha fermement, presque violemment contre moi, si près qu'il n'y avait plus d'espace entre nos corps.

Je pouvais entendre le cœur de Bella battre rapidement et sa respiration étais si saccadé que j'avais la certitude qu'elle pleurait. Je la blessais, encore une fois…

Je préférais la blesser que la perdre pour toujours.

-Edward… sanglota Bella, une fissure se forma sur mon cœur mort depuis déjà des décennies.

J'éloignai légèrement Tanya de moi, gardant un bras autour de sa taille et regarda froidement Bella, agir ainsi allait contre ma nature, mais c'était une nécessiter. Jamais je ne pardonnerais les paroles que je m'apprêtais à prononcer.

-Tu n'es pas mon égal Bella, tu ne la jamais été et tu ne le seras jamais. J'ai besoin d'être avec quelqu'un qui puisse répondre à mes besoins… Ce que tu ne peux pas m'apporter, Tanya en a la capacité.

Je voyais mes dernières paroles déchirer Bella. Rapidement son état de santé en vint à m'inquiéter sérieusement, sa respiration était trop rapide et saccadé et elle tremblait de la tête au pied. Il devait être impossible que son corps reçoive tout l'oxygène dont il avait vitalement besoin.

_Hyperventilation_, constata Carlisle avec angoisse. _Il faut absolument que je m'occupe d'elle, Edward._

-Carlisle, pourquoi ne reconduirais-tu pas Bella chez elle ? Je ne crois pas que nous avons besoin de sa présence ici, me précipitais-je à déclarer, j'avais désespérément besoin qu'elle ait une attention médicale.

Carlisle bougea rapidement, arrivé près de Bella, il l'a pris délicatement dans ses bras. Elle tremblait tellement qu'il devait la tenir fermement pour être certain qu'elle ne se blesse pas plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

_Fais bien attention_, pensa Carlisle avant de partir à contre cœur.

Il n'appréciait pas l'idée de laisser Esmée sans protection, mais il s'inquiétait grandement de l'état de Bella, c'est probablement ce qui lui donna le courage de laisser sa famille seule lors d'une bataille. Rapidement, Il partit dans la forêt en direction du plus proche hôpital.

Je tenais toujours Tanya dans mes bras, j'attendais d'avoir la certitude que Carlisle et Bella soient assez loin pour que lorsque le combat s'engagerait, il sera impossible pour Tanya ou ses partenaires de les rattraper. Quand finalement ce fut le cas, je repoussai brusquement Tanya de moi ne pouvant plus supporter sa proximité. À sa grande surprise.

Cependant je pouvais voir la compréhension se former sur son visage très rapidement. À mon grand plaisir elle s'éloigna quelque peu de moi.

-Tu n'étais pas sincère… Tu m'as manipulé ! S'écria-t-elle.

Aussi tôt que ces paroles quittèrent sa bouche, les ordures qui répondaient aux ordres de Tanya abordèrent une position offensive que les membres de ma famille miroitèrent immédiatement.

_Quand je vais mettre mes mains sur cette misérable humaine,_ pensa haineusement Tanya.

-Tu n'auras pas cette chance, Tanya, Je vais m'assurer que plus jamais tu ne puisses la blesser.

Elle essaya de me contourner et prendre la fuite, mais ses pensées la trahirent. Pour chaque mouvements qu'elle fessait, j'ajustais mon corps en conséquent. Elle se mit à grogner de rage lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle était dans l'impossibilité de s'échapper.

Le combat allait bientôt s'engager et nous étions six d'entre nous contre cinq d'entre eux, ce qui était plutôt égal. Par contre, nous avions de l'expérience dans les affrontements où nous devions travailler en équipe, ce qui nous donnait un grand avantage. Eux se connaissaient que par l'entremise de Tanya.

J'avais vraiment hâte que toute cette histoire soit fini pour que je puisse enfin aller retrouver Bella.

-Tu vas voir, quand je vais trouver cette pathétique, insignifiante humaine, elle va…

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je l'avais déjà écrasé au sol. Au tour de moi tout ce mit en action, à peine deux secondes avaient passé que le vampire prénommé Clark avait perdu ses deux bras, sa tête n'allait pas rester longtemps sur ses épaules à la vitesse à laquelle Alice l'attaquait.

Profitant de mon manque d'attention, Tanya me repoussa d'elle avec l'aide de ses jambes. J'atterris sur mes pieds à quelques mètres de distance de ma proie. Étant capable d'anticiper ses prochains mouvements me rendait la tâche presque trop facile, elle n'essayait même pas de cacher ses pensées, me permettant de voir chacune des stratégies qu'elle imaginait entreprendre. Quand elle couru vers moi, j'attendis qu'elle soi rendu tout près avant de me déplacer furtivement derrière elle. Avant qu'elle n'est le temps de se retourné, je l'immobilisai et lui arrachai furieusement son bras droit. Tanya cria de douleur. Elle me repoussa faiblement avec le bras qui lui restait, cependant elle ne me fit pas bouger d'un pouce. Ma rage était si présente qu'elle me contrôlait complètement. Je n'essayai même pas de reprendre le dessus sur mes émotions, Tanya allait souffrir pour ce qu'elle avait fait endurer à ma raison de vivre. Je la pris brutalement par ses long cheveux blond et la força à s'abattre au sol. Elle eu un hurlement de protestation quand je lui arrachai son deuxième bras, lentement, je voulais qu'elle éprouve la torture qu'avait subit Bella par sa faute. Lorsque finalement je démembrai le bras qui lui restait, je le lançai tout près du premier.

-Edward… Je suis désoler, je ne l'approcherais plus… Arrête ! Me supplia-t-elle

Je voyais des ses pensées que ce n'était qu'une ruse. De plus je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de la laisser vivre, pas si elle allait mettre une nouvelle fois la vie de Bella en danger.

Je mourrais d'envie de retourner près de Bella, m'assurer de son bien-être. Pour ce faire, je devais me débarrasser une fois pour toute de Tanya.

Je posai mes mains presque délicatement contre son cou.

-Je t'aime ! Dit-elle, espérant de la compassion.

Je dois avouer que j'avais honnêtement de la pitié d'elle et si elle ne représentait pas un danger pour la personne qui m'était le plus cher, je lui aurais peut-être donné une chance de vivre… Mais, je n'avais pas le choix, jamais je ne laisserais un tel danger menacer la vie de Bella.

Raffermissant la prise que j'avais sur sa nuque, je tirai fortement. Je pouvais sentir son cou se séparer de son corps sous la pression que j'exerçais. Elle se mit à hurler, mais le bruit se tut lorsque j'arrachai complément sa tête de ses épaules.

Je rassemblai promptement les membres de son corps et en fit une pile. Autour de moi je remarquais que la bataille était finie et je ressentis un peu de colère à l'idée de ne pas avoir été celui qui avait tué Carlos.

À ce que j'entendais, je n'étais pas le seul.

-C'est totalement injuste, je n'ai pas eu la chance d'en tuer _un seul_, se plaignit Emmett, Alice, tu en as tué deux, non mais ! _L'égoïsme _! Même pas un peu d'action pour moi, j'aurais dû rester a la maison écouter le match de football, ça aurais été cent fois plus intéressent !

Alice le regarda avec un grand sourire moqueur.

-Je les avais prévenue, ils me touchaient à nouveaux, je les tuais. Faut croire qu'ils ne m'ont pas prise au sérieux…

-Jasper, toi tu aurais pu m'en laisser un…

-Revanche, lui répondis simplement Jasper en prenant Alice dans ses bras.

-Tu t'es ennuyé ? Lui demanda Alice en riant.

-Moi ? Non, des vrais vacances, je ne m'en suis pas plain une seconde, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

-Crois le pas… Il était insupportable, il n'arrêtait pas de parler de toi, se moqua Emmett.

-Laisse-les tranquille et arrête de te plaindre, cette affrontement aurais pu très bien mal finir, dit Rosalie à l'attention d'Emmett qui se contenta de l'ignorer, agissant comme un petit enfant trop gâté.

Je pris une allumette qui trainais dans mes poches, l'alluma, puis la jeta sur ce qui restait de Tanya. Un feu aux flammes violettes recouvrit la totalité du corps démembré en un temps record.

Esmée qui était silencieuse depuis un long moment se rapprocha de moi et posa une de ses mains sur mon épaule.

-C'est fini, murmura-t-elle.

**Tanya est morte à la demande presque unanime, mais cette histoire est loin d'être fini, Bella est toujours malade et elle aura besoin d'Edward pour s'occuper d'elle ****Cependant cette update est probablement la dernière que je ferais avant la mi-décembre, début janvier. Les exams finaux arrivent et je ne crois pas être capable de faire une update d'ici là, c'est pour cette raison que je me suis un peu pressé à écrire ce chapitre, je ne voulais pas vous laisser dans le suspense aussi longtemps lol…**

**J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre alors n'hésiter pas à laisser un review. Si jamais il y a des questions, je vais me faire un plaisir d'y répondre **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

**Bella**

Carlisle me transportait dans ses bras depuis déjà un long moment. Il courrait si vite que je n'arrivais plus à distinguer la forêt que nous parcourions. La vitesse était une des raisons, mais le fait que ma vision se doublait n'aidait pas du tout. Je fessais mon possible pour ne pas pensé à ce qui c'était produit dans la clairière, espérant ne plus ressentir l'atroce sensation que mon cœur allait s'arracher douloureusement de l'endroit où il se trouvait, cependant à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux je voyais Edward donnant un baiser passionner à Tanya, mais heureusement je savais que se baiser ne voulais rien dire pour lui, que ce n'était qu'une russe.

La peur déchirante de ne plus jamais revoir Edward était mon compagnon constant depuis que j'avais quitté la clairière. Je n'avais aucun doute qu'il m'aimait plus que tout et ce que je craignais le plus était qu'il n'hésiterait pas à mourir pour me protégé dans son affrontement contre Tanya. Pour éviter ce sentiment d'agonie qui envahissait à cette pensé, je fis mon possible pour poser mon attention sur Carlisle.

Dans les rares moments où j'arrivais à me concentrer assez pour voir son visage, je pouvais discerner de l'anxiété par la façon dont ses sourcils étaient placés si proche l'un de l'autre et ses lèvres ne formant qu'une simple ligne m'indiquait qu'il était très en colère. Contre moi ? Contre Tanya ? Plus j'essayais de me concentrer sur ce qui aurait pu mettre Carlisle dans une telle humeur plus je m'en sentais incapable.

Les seules choses que je pouvais facilement percevoir étaient les persistants tremblements qui parcourraient mon corps incessamment et une horrible sensation de vertige.

Soudainement, je me trouvais assise au sol, Carlisle se trouvant à genou devant moi, m'aidant à me supporter en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. Il me regarda sérieusement un moment avant d'adoucir un peu son expression.

-Bella, il serait très important que tu contrôle ta respiration. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter, nous somme loin du danger, la bataille est fini, Edward et tout les autres sont tous sain et sauf.

Malgré le sentiment de soulagement qui parcourrait mon corps, je n'arrivais pas à faire ce qu'il m'avait demandé. Je tentai de prendre une respiration plus longue et de répéter le processus, aussi facile que cela pouvait sembler, respirer de façon régulière m'étais impossible, ce qui augmenta la panique que je ressentais déjà. Voyant que je commençais à m'affoler, Carlisle pris ma main qui n'avait pas de poignet brisé puis la plaça contre son torse.

-Comme moi Bella, dit-il doucement en respirant profondément, à chacune de ses respirations, son torse poussait légèrement ma main.

J'imitai Carlisle et après quelques minutes de cet exercice ma respiration avait trouvé un rythme bien plus régulier et j'avais fini par me relaxer un peu.

Quand Carlisle vit que le calme avait finalement fini par m'atteindre, il eu un long soupir de soulagement. Malgré ça, jamais je n'avais vu Carlisle paraitre si tendu.

-Bella, il faut que tu sache qu'Edward avait agit de la sorte pour te protégé, ce qu'il a dit…

Carlisle regarda rapidement autour de lui avec frustration.

-Ce qu'il a dit, reprit-il en me regardant sérieusement, était horriblement blessant pour toi, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il n'en pense pas un mot et qu'aucun des membres de notre famille te pense inférieure à nous.

-Peut-être, mais… ça n'efface… pas ce que j'ai vue, répondis-je ayant un peu de difficulté à parler et avec un ton beaucoup plus sec que je n'en avais l'intention.

Maintenant que je savais qu'Edward était vivant et hors de danger, être en colère contre lui s'avérait très facile.

Carlisle ne sembla pas offenser par mon ton et me regarda avec compassion.

-Je comprends.

_J'en doute vraiment_, pensais-je.

Plusieurs émotions contradictoires s'affrontaient en moi. J'étais en colère contre Edward pour comment il m'avait blessé en agissant ainsi avec Tanya, cependant je comprenais que ses actes n'étaient qu'une façon désespéré en réponse à une situation qui l'était tout autant. Je me sentais aussi soulager que tout soi fini et je mourrais d'envi d'être à ses côté, pourtant je redoutais notre prochaine rencontre. Tout ce drame portait tellement à confusion…

Carlisle me repris dans ses bras et se remis à courir.

-Où… allons-nous ? Lui demandais-je, me préoccupant pour la première fois de l'endroit où il m'apportait.

-Tu as besoin de soins, ta température est toujours élevée, tu à de la difficulté à respirer et ce n'est plus un résultat de l'hyperventilation, par ce que j'entends tu as une accumulation de sécrétions dans tes alvéoles pulmonaires ce qui me porte à croire que l'air humide et froid n'a pas aidé ton état déjà fragile. Avec une attention médicale tu devrais aller mieux dans quelques jours, une semaine au maximum si tu réponds bien aux traitements.

_Il ne manquait plus que ça…_

En voyant mon expression Carlisle enchaina.

-Je sais que tu n'aime pas te trouver dans les hôpitaux Bella, mais tout ça sera rapidement fini, me dit-il avec tendresse.

Carlisle tourna sa tête et ralentit considérablement avant de s'arrêter complètement, comme si quelqu'un l'avait appelé, chose qui fut confirmé lorsqu'il prit la parole.

-Nous sommes ici. Je vous attends, prononça-t-il à voix base.

Aussitôt, Edward se retrouva devant nous, n'étant pas certaine de se que je ressentais pour le moment, je décidai de détourner le regard de son visage plus que parfait. Je voulais avoir les pensées claires pour réfléchir à notre situation. Si je le regarderais, j'oublierais pourquoi j'étais fâché.

Les autres arrivèrent à la suite d'Edward.

-Carlisle ? demanda Edward d'une voix tendu.

-Bien sûr, excuse-moi, tiens tu peux la prendre, lui répondit Carlisle en me passant dans les bras d'Edward.

Dès que je fus dans ces bras, il me sera fermement contre lui, plaçant ma tête entre son cou et son épaule et se mit à embrassé mon front, mes tempes, mes joues, chaque parties de mon visage disponible.

-Tu m'as tellement manquer… Pardonne-moi, je t'en pris, me murmura-t-il entres ses baisers.

Voyant que je ne lui parlais pas, il me déplaça un peu, lui donnant la chance de me regarder pleinement, m'obligeant à faire la même chose. Il examina mon visage pendant un moment, cherchant je ne sais quoi, une acceptation ? Le pardon ?

-Bella ? murmura-t-il avec crainte.

Je détestais le voir ainsi… La souffrance se trouvait sur chacun des trais de son visage et savoir que j'en étais la cause me rendais malade. Rester en colère contre lui se montrait beaucoup plus difficile que je ne l'avais anticipé.

À place de lui parler, je me contentai de me serrer un peu plus contre lui et de déposer un baiser sur son cou. Ma façon de lui faire saisir qu'il était pardonné, que je comprenais que ses actions, aussi douloureuses fusent-elles, n'avaient eu que pour seule et unique raison de me protégé.

Je ressentis tout son corps relâcher une grande tension dont j'avais ignoré la présence jusqu'à ce moment.

En me donnant un rapide baisé sur mes cheveux il se tourna vers Carlisle.

-Où se trouve l'hôpital le plus proche ? Lui demanda Edward.

-Au nord, à environ trente minutes d'ici.

Je sentis Edward hocher légèrement de la tête. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se met en route, cependant il resta complètement immobile. Quand je tournai me tête vers Carlisle je compris que tout deux avait une conversation, que malheureusement je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Je pouvais sentir Edward devenir de plus en plus anxieux.

-Je vais…bien, essayai-je le rassurer, mais lorsqu'il m'entendit parler, il se raidit encore plus.

Il prit une grande respiration, je le connaissais assez bien pour savoir que c'était sa manière d'essayer de reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions.

-Bien, dit-il en soupirant, Carlisle et moi allons nous rendre à l'hôpital avec Bella, les autres, vous vous rendrez en Alaska. Les sœurs de Tanya ne vont certainement pas apprécier que j'ai tué cette…

Il reprit une grande respiration.

-Vous essayerez de leur faire comprendre notre situation, dit-il abruptement, il était visiblement toujours en colère, même si Tanya n'était plus de ce monde. Les mettre à notre dos ne serait vraiment pas une très bonne idée… continua-t-il.

-Bien, répondit Emmett.

De loin je pouvais voir Carlisle et Esmée s'enlacer et les autres discuter ensemble. Par ce que je comprenais, ils essayaient de trouver le chemin le plus rapide pour ce rendre en Alaska. Seule Alice ne parlait pas et paraissait plutôt préoccuper. Je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter.

_Qu'est qui pouvaient bien arriver d'autre !_

Je vis Jasper se pencher vers Alice et lui murmurer quelque chose en me regardant. Soudainement Alice apparu devant moi et embrassa brièvement mon front.

-Tout va bien aller, murmura-t-elle.

Elle regarda Edward un moment.

-Tu m'as compris ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il l'ignora totalement.

-À bientôt Bella ! me dit-elle avec un grand sourire avant de partir avec les autres Cullen.

Elle me laissait complètement incrédule, comment était-elle capable d'être aussi optimiste ?

-Carlisle, il est temps d'y aller…La température de Bella est toujours aussi élevé.

L'angoisse présente dans son ton était déchirante.

Je résistai à l'envie de lui dire que j'allais bien, sachant qu'il risquerait probablement de se mettre en colère

Sans m'en rendre compte je me retrouvai dans les bras de Carlisle, avant que la rejection puisse se former en moi, je vis Edward retirer son veston et m'en envelopper. Carlisle me redéposa contre Edward qui s'assura que j'étais bien confortable. N'avait-il pas dit que je fessais de la température ?

-À la vitesse à la quel je cours, le vent est trop froid pour toi, me dit-il doucement en voyant mon expression.

-Je t'aime, me contentais-je de lui répondre.

Pour la première fois depuis que nous nous étions retrouvés, je vis un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

**Bonne année 2011 à vous tous! Merci à chacun qui m'on laisser des reviews jusqu'à présent et qui m'ont encouragé pour mes exams c'était super gentil **

**Je vais essayer de faire une update avant le 24 janvier.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow, je suis assez surprise d'avoir réussi à faire ce chapitre tout en respectant la date déchéance que je m'étais donner ! J'ai fini ce chapitre très tard alors je suis désoler pour les fautes que vous allez certainement trouver dans ce chapitre, si jamais vous les trouvez laisser le moi savoir svp…**

**Chapitre 17**

**Edward**

_Par ici, nous aurons besoin d'une voiture si nous ne voulons pas attirer l'attention_.

Je suivis Carlisle et me retrouva en face d'une bâtisse qui avait certainement besoin de quelques réparation si elle voulait tenir en place et où la location d'automobile était possible. Les voitures étaient tous dans un état médiocre et je me demandais presque si elles fonctionnaient. Carlisle allait entrer dans cet endroit avec la ferme intention d'acheter une de ces ferrailles… Jamais de ma vie je n'aurais cru devoir embarquer dans une des voitures que je voyais placé pêle-mêle dans ce stationnement.

-Attend moi ici, me dit Carlisle.

_Arriver dans cette succursale avec une Bella dormant dans tes bras et tes vêtements déchiré risquerait d'alarmer le commis._

Carlisle entra dans la bâtisse et je partis m'assoir sur le devant d'une voiture. Je fis bien attention de ne pas mettre trop de pression, Je craignais que la tôle rouillé ne supporte pas mon poids. Je ne me sentais pas fatiguer, mais m'assoir me permettrais d'examiner pleinement Bella et la condition dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Je remarquai que mise a part sa fièvre, sa respiration saccadé même au repos et son poignet brisé elle ne semblait pas avoir souffert d'aucune autre façon. Mais, bien sûr, la voir dans un tel état me brisait le cœur. Elle semblait complètement épuiser… Je me mis à passer mes doigts délicatement dans ses cheveux, fessant bien attention de ne pas la réveiller.

À l'intérieur je pouvais entendre Carlisle marchander pour acheter un des tas de ferrailles.

-Bonjour, dit Carlisle poliment.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Demanda sèchement le commis se trouvant à la caisse, mécontent d'être dérangé.

Carlisle ne se laissa pas ébranler par son impolitesse.

-J'aimerais acheter une de vos voiture.

- Nous vendons pas de voiture ici, c'est juste pour la location m'sieur, grommela l'homme sans détourner ses yeux de sa revu.

-Je serais prêt à payer le montant de votre choix pour n'importe quel de vos voitures.

À ce moment le commis daigna lever ses yeux pour les poser sur Carlisle avec surprise.

_Quoi? Il est sérieux ? Non, c'est certainement un de ces inspecteurs… Qui voudraient d'une de ces choses ? Et bien il ne m'aura pas !_

_-_Désoler, mais on vend pas de voiture ici, répéta-t-il.

Carlisle sortit son portefeuille et se mit à déposer une somme généreuse de billets sur le comptoir.

-J'ai ici 25000 dollars, je crois que cela est bien plus que la valeur réel des automobiles présente dans votre stationnement.

Le commis se mit à contempler le paquet d'argent se trouvant sur le comptoir, étonné.

_Il est sérieux ! Je vais _certainement pas _passer à côté d'une offre comme ça! Je raconterais au patron que je me suis fais voler… Il est tellement stupide et les caméras de sécurité ne fonctionnent pas ! C'est vraiment mon jour de chance. J'vais lui donner celle qui a le moins de valeur. Il a dit peu importe l'auto…_

Il se tourna puis prit une des nombreuses clés se trouvant dans un bol et la remis à Carlisle.

-La voiture rouge à la droite de l'entrée, monsieur, Bonne journée ! dit-il en montrant pour la première fois de l'enthousiasme et de la politesse.

-Vous aussi, lui répondit Carlisle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Je me levai tranquillement et doucement pour ne pas réveiller l'ange dormant dans mes bras. Je rejoignis Carlisle près de l'auto. Il m'ouvrit la porte arrière pour que je puisse m'y installer avec Bella. En prenant soin de ne pas cogner sa tête contre la porte, je m'assoyais et plaça Bella confortablement contre moi. Elle ne se réveilla pas de tout le chemin nous menant à l'hôpital, elle devait se trouver dans un sommeil assez profond, car l'auto produisait un grabuge énorme qui ne la dérangea pas.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, Carlisle m'aida à sortir Bella sans la brusquer et me la redonna aussitôt que je fus debout.

-Nous allons passer par l'accueil de l'hôpital, normalement pour un cas comme Bella nous devrions attendre à l'urgence pour pouvoir l'admettre, mais je vais essayer de faire accélérer les choses…

Je me contentai d'hocher légèrement de la tête. Le plus vite elle aura des soins, le plus vite je pourrais enfin détendre un peu… J'avais la désagréable sensation d'être une bombe à retardement qui allait très bientôt exploser si je n'avais pas la certitude qu'elle se portait bien.

À l'intérieur, Carlisle se dirigea vers le réceptionniste, un homme d'âge mur qui d'après moi aurait besoin d'un bain, il empestait. J'allai m'assoir et camoufla ma tête des les cheveux de Bella avec l'espoir que son délicieux parfum masquerais la dégoutante odeur que le réceptionniste dégageait. Il regarda un moment Bella avec attention avant de s'adresser Carlisle.

-Bonjour, comment puis-je vous aider ?

-J'aimerais admettre quelqu'un.

-Désoler, mais il faut d'abord que le patient soit évaluer par un médecin, ce qui ce fait à l'urgence monsieur, dit-il sèchement.

-Je suis médecin, et la jeune fille que vous voyez, lui répondit Carlisle en se tournant où moi et Bella nous trouvions, à besoin d'une attention médicale le plus rapidement possible.

Il regarda Bella, inquiet.

-Monsieur, c'est la procédure… Croyez moi il y a des cas bien pire à l'urgence.

Pas _encore ! _les gens ne pouvaient pas simplement collaborer ! D'abord l'idiot de commis et maintenant lui… Je me levai et coucha Bella doucement sur les sièges. Fessant mon possible pour ne pas laisser ma rage prendre le contrôle… J'étais si près de perdre mon semblant de calme.

Je me dirigeai vers l'odeur répugnante. Quand il me vit approcher, son pouls augmenta, m'indiquant sa peur.

_Edward calme toi_, pensa Carlisle quand me vit m'approcher.

Je l'ignora.

-Vous êtes médecin ? Grognais-je.

-N-non.

-Alors comment pouvez dire que son cas est léger si vous ne sachez pas faire de diagnostique ?

En me tournant vers l'amour de ma vie je continuai.

-Vous la voyez, elle n'a certainement pas l'apparence d'une personne en santé ?

_Ce n'est qu'un gamin, ce n'est qu'un idiot de fils de riche… il ne représente aucun danger._ Il répéta cette phrase dans ses pensées de nombreuse fois. Il n'avait aucune idée qu'il se trouvait devant un vampire dont la patience devenait fine…

-L'ur-urgence, c'est la…la procédure, bégaya-t-il.

Carlisle posa une main sur mon épaule et m'éloigna du réceptionniste dont la vie était sérieusement en danger.

-Écoute, rend toi avec Bella à l'urgence, je vais voir s'il n'y aurait pas un autre moyen.

J'hésitai un moment, la mort de l'humain se trouvant à quelque pas de moi était très alléchante.

-Vas-y, me pressa-t-il.

La salle d'attente de l'urgence débordait de gens, tellement que raffut réveilla Bella. Je l'avais assis et placer fermement contre moi, je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'elle se voit affliger d'une autre maladie. Je lui avais même donné un masque qu'elle enfila en roulant ses yeux, me disant d'une voix endormit que ma réaction était exagéré, que personne n'en portait. «Raison de plus…» lui avais-je répondu.

Bella sa mis à bailler de nouveaux, visiblement elle avait besoin d'un peu plus de sommeil… Ce qu'elle pourrait avoir si nous nous trouvions dans une chambre. Je me demandais sérieusement quand Carlisle allait finir pas nous en avoir une.

-Es-tu confortable, lui demandais-je en la plaçant autrement, essayant de trouver une position qui pourrait lui permettre de se rendormir.

-Vais bien, marmonna-t-elle en plaçant ses bras autour de ma taille et sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule.

_Il est beau à croquer ! _Pensa l'adolescente au teint visiblement artificiellement bronzé se trouvant à ma gauche.

Je lui fis petit un sourire prenant soin de bien montrer mes dents.

_Oh…non… Pas si beau, il faut que je change de place… il me donne la chaire de poule._

Elle se leva et commença à chercher la place lui permettant de se trouver le plus loin possible de moi.

-Wow, c'est quoi son problème ? Me demanda Bella quand elle vit la jeune fille pratiquement courir à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Mon charme ne convient pas à tout le monde, je crois, lui répondis-je en lui offrant le même sourire.

Elle cligna rapidement des yeux avant de se redresser, retirer son masque et de me prendre doucement par le cou, approchant mon visage du sien. Elle m'embrassa tendrement, baisé que je lui rendis avec passion… Après un moment je dû malheureusement m'arrêter pour la laisser respirer.

Quand enfin je réussi à me concentrer sur autre chose que la magnifique créature que j'avais dans les bras, je pris conscience de la présence de Carlisle se tenant juste à côté de nous.

-Tout est arranger, suivez moi, nous dit-il souriant.

**Bella**

Deux jours avaient passé depuis l'affrontement et à mon grand malheur, je me trouvais toujours à l'hôpital. Carlisle m'assurait à plusieurs reprises que mon état s'améliorait rapidement. Sa théorie étant que la mort du vampire responsable de mon état de santé aurait permis à mon corps de reprendre le dessus sur ma condition qui, avant, ne cessait de se dégrader. Je pouvais déjà respirer mieux, mes articulations, mis à part mon poignet cassé, ne représentaient plus une douleur constante et ma toux avait presque disparu.

Charlie ignorait que je me trouvais présentement au Canada, l'hôpital le plus près d'où nous nous trouvions étant le _Memorial Hospital_ à Surrey_. _Il me croyait encore à Forks, chez les Cullen. Je préférais ne pas lui avouer mon emplacement, s'il savait, il se mettrait à paniquer. Donc pour être certaine qu'il ne se doute de rien, Carlisle l'appelait régulièrement pour l'informé de ma condition, lui disant que j'étais mieux, mais toujours aussi contagieuse. Charlie avait une confiance aveugle en Carlisle depuis l'incident de Phénix et ne remis pas en doute ce qu'il lui racontait… À mon grand soulagement.

La main d'Edward frottant doucement contre ma mâchoire vient me distraire du fil de mes pensées. Il ne m'avait pas laissé seule une seconde depuis nos retrouvailles.

- Comment te sens-tu, murmura-t-il pour la centième fois.

-Bien… lui répondis-je en soupirant, si bien que je ne crois pas que rester ici soi encore nécessaire.

Il eu un petit sourire.

-Pourquoi ne laisse tu pas le docteur faire son travail. Quand tu seras prête à partir il va venir nous voir.

-Et s'il m'avait oublié, ce n'est pas Carlisle, lui dis-je en me redressant.

Il posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule, m'indiquant qu'il ne voulait pas que je me lève. Comme il pouvait être ridicule des fois ! J'avais assez de force pour m'assoir pendant un moment ! J'allais lui en faire par quand son cellulaire se mit à sonner.

-Désoler, s'excusa-t-il avant de répondre.

-Alice? demanda-t-il d'une vois tendu

Tout son corps se raidit complètement, cependant quand il remarqua que je le regardais attentivement, il prit une pose plus relaxe. Je pouvais voir que faire une telle chose lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts. Il se leva soudainement, puis quitta la pièce. Il revint seulement après quelques minutes.

-D'autres problèmes ? Lui demandais anxieuse.

-Non, tout va bien.

Il mentait.

**Cette histoire n'est pas fini, il reste encore quelques chapitres, mais j'aurais beaucoup aimé avoir vos avis sur une autre histoire que j'aimerais écrire à la suite de celle-ci. En fait j'ai deux idées :**

**Edward pert la mémoire oubliant complètement Bella, mais plus il passe du temps avec elle plus il recommence à avoir des sentiments envers elle. (Post-eclipse)**

**Jacob, désespérer d'apprendre le futur mariage d'Edward et de Bella, développe une obsession face à Bella, créant des problèmes entre la relation que les loups et les Cullen entretiennent. (Post-eclipse)**

**Si vous voulez vous pouvez voter pour l'histoire que vous préférez sur ma page :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

**Bella**

-Non, tout va bien me répondit Edward trop rapidement.

Me croyait-il vraiment capable d'avaler ce mensonge ?

-Alors pourquoi as-tu quitté la pièce? lui rétorquais-je en essayant pour la seconde fois de m'assoir et me permettre ainsi de pouvoir le regarder pleinement et mieux détecter s'il me mentait à nouveau.

Il posa une main sur mon épaule, me plaquant doucement contre l'oreiller inconfortable de l'hôpital.

-Comme tu es têtu, murmura-t-il. Bella, il faut que tu te repose, combien de fois dois-je te le répéter ?

Je voyais très bien qu'il espérait changer de sujet, pensant que je mordrais certainement à l'hameçon… _Pas cette fois-ci, Edward._

-N'essaie pas de changer de sujet, lui dis-je sèchement me redressant complètement sur mon lit, un peu surprise quand il ne m'en empêcha pas.

Il me regarda intensément pendant un moment, visiblement frustré. Ses mains reposaient sur ses genoux et non sur moi, ce que je n'appréciai pas et qui m'inquiéta un peu. Depuis nos retrouvailles, Edward n'avait en aucun cas brisé le contact physique avec moi, sauf si nécessaire. Même là, il était tendu jusqu'au moment où il pouvait me toucher à nouveau.

Je voulais lui faire remarquer que son attitude démontrait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave et qu'il ne voulait pas m'en faire part, encore une fois dû à son besoin récurrent de vouloir me protéger de tout. Cependant l'expression qu'il abordait me retint de faire tout commentaire. Il était royalement en colère, jamais je ne l'avais vu en colère de cette façon contre moi. Il avait déjà été quelques fois irrité lors de quelques un de nos arguments, mais jamais en colère.

Dans un mouvement pratiquement impossible à discerné, il brisa soudainement le regard intense qu'il me donnait pour s'avancer sur sa chaise et poser sa tête contre ses mains. Il eu un grand et long soupire qui me sembla un peu s'accédé. Il bougea un peu ses mains pour les poser dans ses cheveux, en tirant fortement sur quelques une de ses mèches, j'avais presque peur qu'il les arrache.

-Edward, lui dis-je en m'inquiétant sérieusement. Je m'avançai de façon à me place sur le bord du lit, le bout de mes orteils touchaient pratiquement le sol, je pouvais ressentir le froid que le plancher émettait.

J'hésitais un peu à le toucher, je dois avouer que son attitude m'intimidait. Je pris une grande bouffer d'aire, prenant mon courage a deux mains je me levai, j'eu un petit frisson quand mes pied touchèrent le sol. Edward se trouvait à quelques centimètres de moi, je pouvais entendre un grognement se former dans sa gorge. J'eu un mouvement de recul instinctif.

_C'est Edward, aucun danger, jamais il ne m'attaquerait._ Je répétai ce mantra jusqu'à temps que mon cœur reprit un rythme plus régulier.

Je m'avançai tout près de lui et posa lentement mes mains contre les siennes. Il relâcha peu à peu la prise qu'il avait sur ses cheveux quand il sentit mes doigts essayer d'entre lassé les siens.

-Bella… chuchota-t-il si bas que je n'étais pas vraiment certaine de l'avoir entendu.

Sans savoir comment, je me retrouvais assise sur ses genoux, ses bras formant une cage protective autour de moi. Son nez se trouvait dans mes cheveux, je pouvais sentir son souffle contre mon cou. Il bougea un peu sa tête pour déposer un baiser glacé près de mon oreille.

Wow ! Quelle saute d'humeur. Je devais avouer que je préférais Edward Affectueux à Edward Colérique.

Après un moment, je me rendis compte que la façon qu'il me tenait dans ses bras n'était pas de l'affection, mais plutôt de la peur, une peur intense que je pouvais sentir se former dans tout son être.

-Edward, dis moi ce qui ne va pas, lui demandais-je, concerné.

Il bougea minimalement sa tête de gauche à droite et me serra plus fermement contre lui, ce que j'aurais cru totalement impossible jusqu'à présent.

-Edward… commençais-je d'un ton ferme.

-Bella, pas maintenant, je t'en pris… me supplia-t-il sa tête toujours dans mes cheveux, me fessant frissonner.

-Je te dirais tout, poursuivit-il, absolument tout, quand tu seras complètement rétablie.

Je commençais sérieusement à être alarmé, que pouvait-il arrivé _encore_?

-Edward, arrête de vouloir me protégé de tout, je suis capable de supporter peu importe ce qui te fait si…

Je ne savais pas exactement comment Edward se sentait par rapport à cette situation, il avait passé par beaucoup d'émotions complètement différentes dans les dernières minutes. Je me contentai de choisir celle qu'il abordait en ce moment.

-…si _peur_, je suis plus forte que tu ne le pense.

-Je sais que tu es forte, répondit-il aussitôt en sortant sa tête de mes cheveux pour me regarder dans les yeux.

- Crois moi je le sais, continua-t-il. Le stress par contre ne te fera aucun bien dans l'état dans lequel tu te trouve.

-Je me sens beaucoup mieux, le docteur a même dit que je pouvais partir quand je voulais.

Soupira et eu un petit rire, comme il était éblouissant quand il souriait.

-Le docteur n'a jamais dit une telle chose, Bella.

-Absolument, mentis-je, quand tu étais parti avec Carlisle avant qui ne parte.

Il souleva un de ses sourcils parfait.

-Crois-tu vraiment que je n'écoutais pas _chacun_ des sons, au plus minime soit-il, provenant de ta chambre ?

_D'hommage…_

-Ça valait la peine d'essayer, lui répondis-je d'un ton résigné.

Il m'embrassa tendrement.

-S'il te plaît, dit le moi, le suppliai-je espérant que son humeur plus relaxe soit en ma faveur.

Il me regarda un long moment, il était assez difficile de discerné ce qu'il ressentait, mais je pouvais voir que cette fois-ci, il me donnerait une réponse.

-Nous rencontrons quelques problèmes avec le clan de Denali, elles acceptent très mal que j'ai tué leur sœur, même si c'était pour m'assurer de ta protection. Carlisle est partit en Alaska rejoindre les autres pour discuté de la situation avec Kate et Irina.

Quand il eu fini, il continua de me regarder intensément, surement pour évaluer ma réaction. Je fis mon possible pour cacher mon effroi, mais je n'étais pas totalement convaincu qu'Edward était dupé.

-Alice m'a répéter à plusieurs reprises que tout allait ce régler sans que tu soi mise en danger, mais je n'en suis pas si certain.

Il devint préoccuper quand il vit que je ne réagissais pas à ce qu'il venait de me révéler.

-Tu sais que je ferais tout pour te protégé, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, je n'ai pas toujours respecté cette promesse, mais crois-moi jamais je ne laisserais quoi que ce soi nous séparer à nouveau.

Il me serra contre lui, ses bras protecteurs de retour autour de moi.

-Je sais, lui répondis-je rapidement pour ne pas qu'il s'angoisse trop.

-Pourquoi étais-tu en colère contre moi ? Lui demandais-je après un moment de silence.

Il me regarda comme si une corne s'était matérialisé sur mon front.

-En colère contre toi ? Répéta-t-il stupéfié. Je n'étais pas en colère contre toi, mais plutôt de la façon comment mon monde te met en danger à répétition.

S'il croyait qu'il était un danger pour moi allait-il partir à nouveau?

-Tu vas me quitter? lui demandais-je, ma voix se brisant un peu vers la fin.

Tout son corps devint complètement immobile avant qu'il ne me réponde rapidement.

-Non ! Jamais… je n'en aurais pas la force.

Ça réponse me calma un peu.

Comme pour me sauver de ce moment qui était devenu beaucoup trop intense à mon goût, une infirmière entra dans la chambre avec des cabarets de déjeuners. Elle devait avoir dans les vingt-cinq ans, elle était jolie, mais son excès de maquillage semblait cacher la beauté naturelle de son visage. Quand elle nous aperçu, elle s'arrêta brusquement et je vis sa bouche former un large O. Clairement, qu'elle avait vu le beau spécimen qui me tenait dans ses bras.

-Je… le… hum…déjeuner,

Elle prit un des cabarets qu'elle déposa sur la table près de mon lit.

Sans quitter mon fiancé du regard elle sortit de la pièce, en s'accrochant maladroitement contre le cadre de porte.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec toi ? Demandais-je à Edward d'un ton exaspéré, espérant alléger l'atmosphère plutôt lourde.

Il me fit un petit sourire qui ne toucha pas ses yeux avant de me replaçer sur le lit et approcher la table devant moi.

-Aller, l'heure de mangé, me dit-il en essayant de prendre une voix enjoué.

Je n'avais vraiment pas faim et ne toucha pas mon assiette.

-Mange, insista-t-il.

Je pris une petite boucher du truc qui ressemblait à du poulet. Burk… Je fis mon possible pour manger le reste de mon assiette peu appétissante.

Edward me regardais fixement.

-Pas très bon à ce que je peu voir.

-Pas aussi bon qu'un bon, gros et délicieux grizzly, mais c'est mangeable.

Il eu un rire sincère à ma réponse.

-J'ai vu ton docteur ce matin, tu vas pouvoir quitter l'hôpital dès demain si ton état ne change pas.

-Tu vois, je t'avais dit que j'allais mieux.

-Tu n'es pas complètement rétablie tu dois encore te reposer un peu, mais oui, tu vas certainement mieux.

Je pouvais remarquer qu'il en était très heureux.

-On rentre à Forks ?

-Oui.

-Chez moi ou chez toi ?

Il eu un petit rire dont j'ignorais la raison.

-Je crois que ton père commence sérieusement à s'inquiété à ton sujet et qu'il serait préférable qu'il te voit en personne plutôt que d'entendre toi ou Carlisle par téléphone.

C'est bien, je devais avouer que je commençais à m'ennuyer de Charlie.

**Je suis vraiment désoler (encore) pour le temps que vous avez du attendre pour ce chapitre, j'ai été très occupé jusqu'à présent et j'ai bien peur que le prochain chapitre ne soit disponible que vers la fin du mois de mai, à la fin de ma session. Mais, j'ai un bonne nouvelle 3 mois de vacance d'été donc trois mois pour écrire cette fic et peut-être même la finir et commencer la prochaine :) Vous pouvez toujours aller voter pour votre préféré sur mon profil ou me dire votre choix dans un review.**

**pert la mémoire oubliant complètement Bella, mais plus il passe du temps avec ensemble, plus il recommence à avoir des sentiments envers elle.**

**désespérer d'apprendre le futur mariage d'Edward et de Bella développe une obsession face à Bella. Créant des problèmes entre la relation que les loups et les Cullen entretiennent.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour, j'aimerais vous rappelez que je suis québécoise et donc certaines expressions que j'utilise ou certains mots sont différents de ceux dans la culture française européenne. **

**Bonne lecture :)**

**Chapitre 19 **

**BELLA**

Edward et moi nous trouvions dans l'ascenseur pour enfin sortir de cette hôpital une fois pour toute, quel soulagement. J'étais à mon grand agacement dans une chaise roulante, ce qui d'après moi était inutile, je me sentais beaucoup, mais Edward avait insisté et même menacé de m'apporté dans ses bras jusqu'à l'auto si je refusais. Mon choix n'a pas été trop difficile à faire. Bien que j'adore qu'Edward me prenne dans ses bras, je trouvais humiliant l'idée qu'il m'apporte de cette manière devant tous les patients et médecins de l'hôpital. Cependant je crois que les femmes seraient peut-être envieuses de me voir dans les bras de ce dieu.

-Pourquoi ris-tu ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je levai ma tête pour pouvoir le regarder, il était si grand que j'en avais presque mal au cou.

-j'aurais eu la capacité de marcher jusqu'au stationnement tu sais.

Une grande vague de gens entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, obligeant Edward à nous déplacer plus au font.

-Je préfère ne pas prendre de risques où tu es concerné, me dit-il assez fort pour que je puisse l'entendre malgré le brouhaha de voix.

Les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveaux, Edward s'excusa au près des gens lorsqu'il fit son chemin vers la sortie. Les gens se poussèrent gentiment, nous laissant un peu de place pour passer.

La première chose qui me frappa en arrivant dans le stationnement fut l'air froid qui me fit instantanément frissonner. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Edward qui retira sa veste rapidement pour la posé sur mes épaules. Elle était froide, mais pas autant que l'air ambiant.

-Merci, lui dis-je en l'ajustant.

-J'aurais aimé tant donner une chaude…

J'approchai le collet près de mon nez pour mieux sentir son parfum.

-Elle est parfaite.

Il s'arrêta soudainement devant une Lexus noire. Il s'éloigna de moi pour aller ouvrir la porte du passager.

-Tu t'es loué une Lexus ?

Il eu un petit rire.

-Je l'ai acheté. J'avais littéralement peur que le tas de ferraille tombe en morceaux. Il n'était absolument pas question que nous fessions le chemin vers Forks avec cette poubelle roulante.

Le pire était qu'il était complètement sérieux lorsqu'il me dit tout ca. Avait-il une vague idée de la valeur de l'argent ? Il aurait pu simplement en louer une…

-Alors tu t'es acheter une voiture de luxe pour faire le chemin du retour ?

-Ça fessait un bon moment que je pensais m'acheter ce modèle. Tu vas voir les sièges sont très confortable, ils font même des massages.

Il avait un petit sourire sur ses lèvres parfaites. Il aimait ma réaction et je ne doutais pas qu'il s'y attendait. Edward fit quelques pas dans ma direction quand il se trouva assez près, il me souleva dans ses bras et me plaça doucement et avec une grande délicatesse sur le siège de la voiture. Il avait raison les sièges était définitivement très confortables, j'avais l'agréable sensation d'être assit sur un nuage. J'eu un petit soupir de contentement.

-Confortable ?

Je me contentai d'hocher un peu ma tête.

Il prit ma ceinture et l'ajusta.

-La ceinture n'est pas trop serrée ?

Son visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres du mien et la tentation était beaucoup trop forte. Je glissai une de mes mains dans ses cheveux, il approcha immédiatement son visage du mien, quand il se trouva assez près, je l'embrassa. Ses lèvres frôlaient doucement les miennes. Après un moment le baissé devint plus passionné, nos respirations s'accélérèrent et une de ses mains s'appuya contre ma nuque me rapprochant de lui. La ceinture m'empêchait de bouger et je voulais être plus proche de lui. J'essayai de la détacher, cependant une main froide vint couvrir la mienne. Avec regret, ses douces lèvres ne couvraient plus les miennes. Je l'entendis prendre une grande respiration avant de s'éloigner de moi.

-On ferait bien de commencer le trajet, ton père est plutôt impatient de te revoir.

-D'accord, lui répondis-je d'un ton résigné.

Pour la cinquième fois le cellulaire d'Edward se mit à vibrer et pour la cinquième fois, il l'ignora. Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder qui cela pouvait être.

-C'est peut-être important.

-Ils peuvent se débrouiller sans moi, me dit-il en ne quittant pas la route des yeux.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir si tu ne réponds pas?

-Je sais ce qu'ils veulent et il n'en est pas question.

-Que veulent-ils?

Il ne me répondit pas, ses mains serraient fermement le volant.

-Edward?

Il soupira.

-Les sœurs de Tanya veulent des excuses.

Je n'aimais pas Tanya, certainement parce qu'elle m'avait rendu malade, kidnapper et presque tuer. Cependant, Irina et Kate avait perdu un être cher à leur yeux. La mort de leur sœur était certainement très douloureuse pour elles, des excuses était une demande très raisonnable. De plus, je voulais que cette histoire soit fini une fois pour toute et je ne crois pas que cela serait possible si Edward ne s'excusait pas auprès d'elles.

-Elles ont perdu leur sœur et...

-Pardon? Demanda-t-il poliment comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu.

-J'ai dit : elles ont perdu…

En étudiant ses traits, je compris qu'il m'avait très bien entendu, il était même furieux de mes propos.

-Tu crois que les actions de Tanya étaient justifiables et que je devrais m'excuser?

Il me regardait comme si j'avais une corne qui me poussait sur le front.

-Non! M'empressais-je de lui répondre, seulement qu'elles ont perdu un être qui leur était cher, des excuses sont une demande très raisonnable.

-Cette idiote égocentrique a passé près de te tuer! Il est _hors de question_ que je m'excuse de t'avoir protégé!

-Je sais Edward, je comprends, mais met toi à leurs place et si c'était Alice…

Il eu un petit rire sans humour.

-Alice n'est pas une folle, elle ne ferait jamais une tel chose.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire!

Je commençais à devenir de plus en plus en colère, Edward s'en rendit compte et essaya de se calmer.

-Bella, reprit-il plus doucement, tu n'as certainement pas idée de _l'enfer_ dans lequel je me trouvais durant ces dernières semaines… Tu étais gravement malade et nous n'avions aucune idée de ce que tu avais précisément. J'étais complètement _terrifié_. Ma terreur cependant, passa à l'agonie quand tu fus enlevé… Sans parlé de la culpabilité et la peur qui étaient constamment à mes côtés. La seule chose qui me gardait sain d'esprit était l'espoir de te retrouvé en vie…

Il détourna son regard pour regarder la route avant de rajouter :

-…et la vengeance.

J'étais désormais de retour à Forks, nous allions bientôt nous engager dans la rue où je résidais. Edward et moi avions peu parlé après notre petit argument et je pouvais voir que mon silence commençait vraiment à le rendre nerveux. Il était tard, près de minuit, mais j'étais certaine que Charlie se trouvait toujours éveiller et qu'il m'attendait avec impatience. J'appréhendais un peu nos retrouvailles, je savais exactement quoi lui dire, mais mentir n'avait jamais été mon fort.

-Je vais te laisser seule un moment avec ton père si ça ne te dérange pas, je dois aller faire un tour chez moi. Je ne serais pas partit longtemps, je reviendrais quand tu seras endormis.

Je me contentai d'acquiescer.

Lorsque l'auto s'arrêta, Edward s'empressa de sortir pour ouvrir ma porte et m'aider.

Pas plus de deux secondes après qu'il ait fermé la porte de la Lexus, mon père fit son apparition devant la fenêtre du salon, la lumière traçant sa silhouette. Il m'examina un moment, prenant en compte, pour la première fois les ravages que j'avais subit ces derniers jours. Il resta immobile. La porte d'entré n'était pas verrouiller, assez rare pour le chef de police. Quand nous fûmes à l'intérieur, Charlie sortit rapidement du salon pour venir à notre rencontre.

-Bella, j'étais tellement inquiet!

Charlie me prit dans ses bras, me fessant instantanément pousser un petit cri.

-Ne la serrez pas trop fort Charlie, elle est encore un peu endolori, l'avertit Edward.

Charlie me relâcha immédiatement.

- Excuse-moi, Bella.

-C'est rien, lui répondis-je sincèrement.

Il m'examina à nouveau en posant ses mains sur mes épaules et en s'éloignant un peu de moi.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à ton visage et ton poignet?

-J'ai perdu connaissance près d'un abreuvoir de l'école et lorsque je descendais les escaliers chez les Cullen.

Charlie jeta un regard noir à Edward.

-Tu n'étais pas supposé veiller sur elle?

Je pouvais voir la culpabilité se dessiner sur le visage d'Edward.

-Je suis sincèrement déso… commença Edward.

-Edward ne peut pas me surveiller 24 heures sur 24 Papa, m'empressais-je de couper Edward.

Il n'était pas question qu'il prenne le blâme pour tout ce qui c'était passer.

Charlie se contenta d'ignorer mon intervention.

-Tu dois être fatigué Bella, on devrait parler de tout ça demain matin.

-D'accord, lui répondis-je avec soulagement.

Je me tournai vers Edward qui me donna un rapide baisé.

-Bonne nuit, me dit-il en m'enlaçant.

-Je serais de retour très bientôt et n'oublie pas de prendre ta médication, murmura-t-il dans mon oreille.

Sur ce il me relâcha et sortit de la maison.

Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à faire chez lui.

-Ne fais rien de stupide, murmurais-je tout bas .

**Wow, ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai pas fait d'update! Je suis désolé… L'école maintenant fini il me serra plus facile d'écrire. Les reviews sont très apprécié et m'encourage à faire des updates plus rapidement :) **


	20. Chapter 20

**Désolé pour le délai, j'ai eu un léger manque de motivation à écrire**.

**Chapitre 20**

Laisser Bella, seule, même si je la savais en sécurité était beaucoup plus difficile que je ne l'aurais cru. Ma peur était peut-être sans raison, mais je pouvais sentir que toute cette horrible histoire ne se finirait pas ainsi. Kate et Irina me demandaient des excuses, elles attendraient longtemps, la protection de mon âme sœur était ma plus grande priorité. Il était de mon devoir de la protéger, peu importe qui la mettait en danger. Comment pouvaient-elles simplement avoir l'audace de me faire une telle requête! _Elles _devraient me faire des excuses pour les actions pratiquement irréparables de leur sœur qui avait passé proche de détruire ma seule raison de vivre!

Me rendre jusqu'à chez moi se fit à une vitesse surprenante, j'étais impatient d'arriver. Carlisle m'avait dit qu'il m'appellerait à minuit, il serait en présence de Kate et Irina. Elles seraient surement impatientes d'entendre mon apologie.

Carlisle espérait que la relation que nous entretenions avec le clan de Denali survive cette tragédie. Personnellement je ne demandais pas mieux que de mettre fin à cette supposer amitié. Depuis le début j'avais été clair avec Tanya. Je ne retournais pas ses sentiments point à la ligne. Cependant, elle continua de faire ses avances durant les nombreuses rencontres entres nos familles, bien sur, je la remettais sa place comme un gentleman, en fessant mon possible pour ne pas blesser son orgueil. Toutes ses années, je fis mon possible pour rester patient.

Jamais dans toute mon existence j'aurais cru Tanya capable d'une telle horreur. Quand ses avances déplacées me concernaient, j'étais capable de ne pas trop m'en faire. M'harceler était une chose, s'en prendre a celle que j'aime plus que tout était inacceptable.

Arrivé dans la maison je ne pris même pas la peine d'ouvrir les lumières, de toute façon je voyais aussi bien, même dans cette pénombre. Il était onze heure cinquante, il me restait plus que dix minutes pour décider du future de l'alliance entre nos deux clan. J'avais compris ce que Bella voulais dire quand elle me murmura de ne pas faire quelque chose de stupide. Elle voulait en finir avec cette histoire, passée à autre chose. Il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer que mon refus de m'incliner à leur demande pourrait mener à un affrontement... Bella ne supporterait pas cette possibilité.

Personnellement cette idée ne me plaisait pas plus qu'à elle. Si jamais Bella se retrouvait à nouveau aux milieux de querelles entre vampires ce pourrait bien être sa dernière. De mon vécu, je sais que mon espèce avait cher à son cœur la revanche et quoi de mieux que tuer Bella pour s'en prendre a moi? Juste à y penser j'en avais des frissons, si une telle chose était possible.

Serais-je capable de m'excuser? Je savais que mes actes étaient justifiés, je n'avais pas eu d'autre choix que de la tuer. Certainement Kate et Irina nous avaient aidées à trouver Tanya lors de l'enlèvement d'Alice et Bella, elles savaient que leur sœur avait perdu la tête.

Une vibration se fit sentir dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon. Je sortie mon cellulaire et regarda l'afficheur.

_Alice? _

Je m'empressai de répondre.

-Alice, que se passe-t-il?

-Je voulais te laisser savoir que Irina et Kate ont décider de venir à Forks, pour te rencontrer et discuter _en personne_ avec toi.

Elle semblait très malaise de faire cette appel.

_-Pardon!_

-Je sais, j'ai essayé de les convaincre de faire autrement, mais elles ne voulaient rien entendre. Kate dit que les choses qu'elle veut te dire ne se disent pas au téléphone.

-Et elles pensent que je serais plus réceptif à leurs propos si je dois supporter leur présence? Lui répondis-je, incrédule.

-je ne sais pas, elles sont dure à cerner, mes visions ne cesse pas de changer... Et crois moi certaines d'entres elles ne sont pas très rassurante. Je peux voir que tu n'as toujours pas choisi si tu t'excusais, crois moi il serait à notre avantage de ne pas envenimer la situation.

Sa voix était étrangement nerveuse.

-Qu'est que tu veux dire? Lui demandais-je d'un ton impatient et inquiet.

Il eu un long silence.

-Elles veulent aller voir les Volturis et leur dire que Bella est toujours humain.

_Non... _

-La date est fixé, Bella sera changer dans le mois qui suit, ils n'ont aucune raison de s'en prendre a nous.

Même lorsque je disais ces mots je savais qui sonnaient faux.

- Tu sais très bien qu'ils se sentent menacer par notre clan, ils veulent nous détruire, nous détenir toi et moi dans leur collection de vampires spéciaux.

Je n'en doutais pas. Lors de ma rencontre à Volterra quand je croyais Bella...morte, j'avais eu un aperçu des penser d'Aro, il désirait que je fasse partie de sa gardes rapprocher et Alice, certainement leur serait d'une grande aide. Pouvoir prévoir à l'avance les prochaines rebellions ou batailles cela leurs permettraient de mettre au point les stratégies nécessaires et leur donner une victoire assuré contre leurs futures assaillants.

Je laissai échapper un long soupire.

-Dans combien de temps arrivent-elles?

-Elles seront à Forks demain, à midi.

-Pourquoi Carlisle ne ma pas appelé lui-même?

-Kate et Irina ne voulaient pas qu'il te prévient, je trouvais ça absolument ridicule, donc je suis partit. Elles ne sont pas très contentes. J'imagine que ça va te rendre les choses un peu plus difficiles. L'humeur dans lequel elles se trouvent!

-Est-tu seule? Lui demandais-je avec inquiétude.

-Non, Jasper est avec moi, bien sur. Rosalie et Emmett sont pratiquement de retour à la maison ils sont partis peu de temps après toi et Bella.

Je regardai ma montre, il était près de minuit et vingt, je connaissais assez bien Bella pour savoir qu'elle ne dormait pas et préférait m'attendre. Je devais donc quitter la maison dans peu de temps.

-Dans combien de temps vont-ils arriver?

- Trois heures, répondit-elle après un moment de silence.

-Pourras-tu les rejoindre et leur demander de passer chez Bella quand ils seront de retour à Forks.

-Oui.

-D'accord, lui dis-je avant de raccrocher

La fenêtre de Bella était déjà ouverte lorsque je me glissai à l'intérieur. Comme je mis attendais, elle se trouvait sur son lit éveiller. Elle sursauta un peu quand elle m'aperçu.

-Tu devrais dormir, il est tard, lui dis-je m'asseyant devant elle.

-J'en suis incapable.

-Essaye.

Je pris la couverture et la replaça plus fermement autour d'elle, ma proximité en plus la soirée plutôt froide lui causaient des frissons.

-Ça ta prit bien du temps, que fessais-tu?

Une petite note d'inquiétude résonnait dans sa voix.

J'hésitais à lui parler de ma conversation avec Alice, cependant même si je détestais l'idée de la stresser, je décidai de lui dire. Je ferais mon possible pour être honnête avec elle à partir de maintenant.

-Le clan de Denali est en route pour Forks avec Carlisle et Esmée.

Elle se redressa rapidement, son visage ayant perdu sa couleur rosée pour être remplacé par une blancheur qui franchement m'effrayait. Je commençais à regretter mon honnêteté, elle n'était pas en états pour recevoir une telle nouvelle! A quoi je pensais!

Immédiatement, je la pris dans mes bras, posant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Je passais ma main doucement dans ses cheveux, dans un mouvement j'espérais rassurant. Elle passa ses petits bras autour de ma taille. Sa respiration était chaude contre mon cou, me portant à être distrait de la situation en mains. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'éloigna un peu, autant pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux que pour garder mon esprit clair.

-Je vais bien, me dit-elle aussitôt.

Bella...

-Tu n'as pas besoin de jouer la courageuse, je vois très bien que tu es secouée.

-Je vais bien, répéta-t-elle.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rouler mes yeux.

-Quand arriveront-elles?

-Dans quelques heures.

Elle se redressa et replaça sa tête contre ma nuque. Je respirai profondément son arôme exquis.

-Elles vont nous rencontrer chez toi, me murmura-t-elle.

Il n'était pas question qu'elle se trouve près de Kate et Irina.

-Tu ne viens pas avec moi, Bella.

Elle s'éloigna de moi brusquement pour se lever du lit et se placer devant moi. Je regrettais immédiatement ne plus l'avoir dans mes bras.

J'inclinai ma tête vers le haut pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

-Il n'est pas question que tu viennes avec moi. Et ne me regarde pas de cette façon, je ne changerais pas d'idée.

Elle croisa ses bras visiblement frustrée.

-Alors tu vas me laisser ici, seule. Tu n'a pas idée du sang d'encre que je vais me faire. Si tu étais dans ma situation comment te sentirais-tu.

-Je ne suis pas dans ta situation, Bella. Il est de mon devoir de te protéger. Inutile d'essayer, tu ne viens pas avec moi. _Point à la ligne_. Et tu ne seras pas seule, Rose et Emmett son en route. Ils arriveront bientôt et ils resteront avec toi.

Elle laissa échapper un long soupire avant de me contourner et se coucher à nouveau dans son lit. Dos a moi. Merveilleux... Maintenant, elle était fâchée contre moi. Il ne manquait plus que ça...

Je me couchai près d'elle, ne supportant plus la distance nous séparant. Je me mis parallèle à elle et la prit dans mes bras, son dos contre mon torse. Je posai quelques baisées contre son cou et porta une attention particulière à la zone près de son oreille, sachant que c'était l'endroit où elle appréciait le plus que je l'embrasse. Elle se mît à se fondre de plus en plus dans mon embrasse.

-Écoute, je sais que tu n'aime pas que nous soyons séparé, lui chuchotais-je entre deux baisés, surtout quand le danger nous entour, mais si tu es présente je n'aurai pas les pensée assez clair pour résoudre ce problème. J'aurais beaucoup trop peur pour pouvoir penser clairement, si tu es si près du danger.

Elle prit ma main qui reposait jusqu'à présent sur son ventre et entrelaça nos doigts. Elle tourna son visage, m'obligeant à éloigner le miens. Avec son autre main elle me rapprocha à nouveau près d'elle, m'embrassant avec passion. Je fus un peu surpris au début et ne retourna pas immédiatement ses baisées, cependant dès que ma surprise fut passée, je me mis à les retournées avec ferveur, essayant de transmettre tout mon amour pour elle dans cette simple, mais délicieuse action. Après quelques minutes, je commençais à sentir qu'elle devenait de plus en plus inconfortable. L'angle que son cou avait devait certainement être douloureux. Je l'embrassai une dernière fois, ne pouvant pas m'en empêcher.

-Tu es d'accord alors?

-Si c'est pour te donner la paix d'esprit, oui je suis d'accord.

-Merci, lui dis-je soulager.

-Rhabillez-vous, on arrive! Cria Emmett du bas de la fenêtre de Bella.

-La ferme, tu va la réveiller, murmurais-je sachant qu'il m'entendrait.

Bella avait finalement réussi à s'endormir quelques minutes auparavant, si Emmett la réveillait je doutais beaucoup qu'elle retrouve le sommeille dont elle avait désespérément de besoin. Je fis de mon mieux pour me m'extirper sans réveiller l'ange qui dormait. A mon soulagement, elle ne se réveilla pas.

Je me tournai vers Emmett et Rosalie qui se trouvaient près de la bibliothèque de Bella.

-On va devoir jouer les chiens de garde combien de temps, demanda Rosalie avec ennuie.

-Aller ça va être bien, lui dit Emmett en passant son bras sur ses épaules, j'ai amené d'autres films d'horreurs-

Il me regarda un moment et compris immédiatement que je n'approuvais pas.

-…et quelques comédies... Tu sais tu n'es pas très amusant depuis quelques temps, Eddy.

-Je me demande pourquoi? Lui répondis-je avec sarcasme. Et ne m'appelle pas Eddy.

-Tu peux y aller, on va s'occuper de ta Bella au Bois Dormant pour toi.

Je pris le petit mot que j'avais écrit à Bella et le déposa près de son oreiller. Embrassant son front avant de m'éloigner.

-N'oublie pas de m'appeler si tout ça tourne à la bataille, je ne voudrais pas manquer ça, me dit Emmett lorsque je sautai par la fenêtre.

Je ferais tout mon possible pour évité une future rencontre avec les Volturis, si une batailles était requise, qu'il en soit ainsi.

**Bonjour! J'aurais une petite demande à faire pour ceux qui seraient intéressés. Comme vous avez probablement remarqué, je fais beaucoup d'erreurs lorsque j'écris autant en ce qui concerne la syntaxe que l'orthographe et je me demandais si quelqu'un voudrait bien m'apporter son aide pour corrigé les prochains chapitres et peut-être ma prochaine histoire. Si jamais quelqu'un est intéressé juste à m'envoyer un PM.**

**J'apprécie vraiment les reviews et les critiques constructives alors n'hésiter pas **


	21. Chapter 21

**Je voudrais remercier Sand91 qui a prit de son temps et de son énergie pour corriger ce chapitre.**

**Chapitre 21**

**Bella**

Je me tournais et retournais dans mon lit espérant enfin pouvoir retrouver le sommeil qui m'avait quitté depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Disons que la télé dont le volume me semblait au maximum n'aidait pas vraiment. Je pouvais entendre les conversations au langage plutôt vulgaire des personnages de l'émission. Je soupirai, avant de me relever sur mon lit.

-Emmett, j'ai une télé HD dans mon salon, pourquoi à tu décidé d'amené un téléviseur dans ma chambre…

Je me sentis un peu mal à l'aise quand je remarquai que je me trouvais entre Rosalie et Emmett. Rosalie se trouvant à l'autre extrémité du matelas et semblait être d'une humeur massacrante. Je m'éloignai un peu, même après tout ce temps, elle continuait de m'effrayer quelque peu.

-J'ai promis à Edward que je te protègerais de façon impeccables, alors pas question que tu sortes de mon champs de vision, me dit-il avec un sourire éblouissant. Rosalie ne me parle plus, alors j'ai décidé d'apporter la télé de ton salon dans ta chambre. Crois-moi, je ne comprends pas comment Eddy peut te regarder dormir sans rien faire pendant toute une nuit. Après cinq minutes j'avais définitivement l'impression de mourir d'ennuie. Dure chose à faire pour un immortel!

Je me demandai pourquoi Rosalie ne parlait plus à Emmett. Je savais très bien qu'il ne serait pas dans mon intérêt de poser cette question devant elle.

-Tu m'as certainement quitté des yeux pour aller chercher la télé, lui répondis-je.

Cette discussion plutôt légère me permettait de ne pas trop pensé à Edward et donc être capable de ne pas trop devenir folle d'inquiétude. Je sentais tout de même une petite boule d'anxiété dans le creux de mon ventre. La seule chose qui la dissiperait serait de retrouver Edward dans mes bras.

-Ça, il ne le saura pas.

J'eus un petit sourire.

-Roméo ta laissé un petit mot, me dit-il en me passant un bout de papier.

Je le pris rapidement comme si c'était ma propriété la plus précieuse.

_Bella_

_Je vais prendre soin de cette situation, en d'autres mots faire tout ce que je peux pour m'assurer de ta sécurité. Et enfin, nous pourrons nous aimé sans toute cette folie._

_Je vous aime plus que tout future madame Cullen._

_x_

_Edward_

-Toujours aussi sentimental notre Eddy, se moqua un peu Emmett.

-Tu l'as lu?

Je me sentais un peu insulté. Ce mot m'était destiné à moi seule.

-La tentation était trop forte… me dit-il en haussant des épaules, feignant une attitude relaxe, je pouvais cependant voir qu'il était plutôt tendu.

Je me contentai d'un soupire de frustration. La distraction ne fonctionnait pas, je commençais a m'inquiété de plus en plus.

-Quelle heure est-il?

- Treize heure et quart.

La rencontre devait avoir lieu à midi pourquoi durait-elle si longtemps?

-Avez-vous eu des nouvelles? Lui demandais-je anxieuse.

-Non, me répondit-il rapidement.

Pour la première fois je pouvais voir de la peur dans le regard d'Emmett. Il s'empressa de la cacher, mais c'était trop tard. Je commençais à paniquer.

-Quoi? Je voulais crier, mais cela sortit plutôt comme un chuchotis.

-Ce n'est rien Bella, nous allons certainement avoir des nouvelles dans peu de temps. Calme-toi s'il-te-plait, me supplia-t-il.

J'essayai de détendre un peu ma posture, mais n'y arriva pas.

-Ne devrions-nous pas nous y rendre? Lui demandais-je.

-Edward me tuerait.

-Bella a raison, nous devrions y aller, prononça Rosalie, intervenant pour la première fois.

Emmett se redressa rapidement.

-Non, j'ai promis à Edward de la garder loin du danger.

Rosalie se leva (abruptement rapidement as toi de voir si tu remplace ce mot) du lit et posa ses mains contre ses hanches.

-Et bien moi j'y vais.

-Absolument pas! s'exclama Emmett en se levant à son tour.

-Ils ont peut-être besoin de notre aide Emmett.

Il se plaça devant Rosalie et la prit par les avant-bras. Rosalie se mit à grogner tout bas. Même à ce volume le son me glaçait le sang.

-Laisse-moi passer Emmett! Il n'est pas question que je reste ici quand ma famille est peut-être en danger!

-Non! Grogna-t-il en resserrant son emprise.

-Aie! Emmett, tu me fais mal! S'écria Rosalie.

Il la relâcha aussitôt. Dans une vague de mouvement imperceptible à mes yeux, Rosalie disparut.

-ROSALIE! Cria Emmett par la fenêtre.

Il me regarda avant de regarder la fenêtre et répéta l'action quatre ou cinq fois. Je pouvais sentir l'inquiétude envahir tous les membres de son corps. Son regard s'arrêta vers la fenêtre.

-Je suis un homme mort, murmura-t-il avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de sauter par la fenêtre.

Arriver à mi-chemin vers la demeure des Cullen, Emmett réussit enfin à rattraper Rosalie.

-ROSALIE! Cria-t-il pour ce qui me semblait la centième fois.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas, mais ralentit quelque peu permettant à Emmett de la rejoindre.

-Bella n'est pas la seule à être importante. Je ne resterais pas à rien faire pendant que les autres membres de ma famille sont en danger!

Je ne me sentis pas insulté, j'étais en parfait accord avec elle.

Soudainement les deux s'immobilisèrent si brusquement que je me sentis un peu étourdis. Emmett devint extrêmement tendu au point où il me serrait presque trop fortement contre lui. Il relâcha immédiatement son étreinte quand (il en prit conscienceil vit ma douleur). Nous étions maintenant devant la maison. Rien ne semblait être anormal, tout avaient sa perfection d'apparence habituelle. C'est seulement quand je détournai mon regard de la demeure que je remarquai Edward qui se trouvait devant nous. Furieux était un euphémisme épouvantable qui ne convenait certainement à décrire son expression.

Emmett recula de quelques pas.

-Edward... commença Emmett.

Il fut rapidement coupé par un grognement sinistre venant d'Edward. Il semblait si enragé que j'avais peine à le reconnaitre.

-Je te demande une _foutu_ chose… protège-là, tiens-la loin de la maison…

Il prit un pas menaçant dans notre direction. Pas une seule fois il ne m'avait regardé depuis son apparition. Il fixait Emmett.

- Donne-la-moi.

Emmett hésita.

-Je suis en parfait contrôle de ma force, répondit-il probablement aux penser d'Emmett. Donne-la-moi, _maintenant_.

Emmett me déposa dans les bras d'Edward qui immédiatement me serra fortement contre lui.

-Nous nous inquiétions, nous n'avions pas de nouvelles… commença Rosalie avant qu'Edward lui coupe la parole à son tour.

-Toi, je ne veux même pas t'entendre, lui dit-il brusquement.

Cet Edward froid et en colère noir me fessait plutôt peur.

-Dépose-moi, s'il-te-plait, ma peur fit briser ma voix vers la fin.

-Non, répondit-il, cependant quand il me parla, sa voix fut plus douce.

-Alors, quel est le verdict? Demanda Rosalie.

Edward prit une grande respiration. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas besoin de dormir, il semblait réellement épuisé et prêt à dormir jusqu'à la semaine prochaine et même le prochain siècle.

- Elles ne veulent rien entendre. Je du sortir prendre de l'air pour me calmer. Ce qui n'a pas vraiment fonctionné. Dit-il en regardant Emmett.

-Écoute… commença Emmett avant s'arrêté.

Abruptement mes pieds touchèrent le sol et je me retrouvai entre un arbre et Edward. Ses bras formant une cage protectrice au tour de moi.

-Voici l'humaine qui cause tant de problème… dit une grande blonde, j'étais trop loin pour voir d'autre caractéristique. Je pouvais cependant entendre sa voix, comme si elle était portée par le vent.

En moins d'une milliseconde tout les Cullen se trouvèrent devant moi abordant une position de défense. Je voulais voir ce qui se passe, mais même sur la pointe de mes pieds je n'y arrivais pas.

Une voix différente résonna, fessant sont chemin parmi les grognements.

-Ne vous inquiété pas nous n'avons pas l'intention de lui faire du mal.

Edward s'avança un peu sans toute fois laisser un trop grand espace entre mon corps et le sien.

-Kate, Irina. Je suis désolé.

Je connaissais assez bien Edward pour comprendre dans le ton de sa voix et même dans sa posture agressive, qu'il n'était pas sincère. J'espérais, que Kate et Irina, soient dupées.

Une des deux sœurs eu un petit rire sans joie.

-Tu crois que nous allons avaler cette misérable excuse? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tu agis ainsi seulement parce que tu te trouve au pied du mur. Nous allons voir les Volturi et leur parler de la pauvre petite Isabella, qui incroyablement, est toujours humaine! _Ils _s'occuperont de ce problème à notre place. Dit l'autre sœur d'une joie macabre. Et si je me souviens bien, il me semble qu'ils n'offrent pas de seconde chance…

Edward rugit et prit un pas menaçant vers l'avant. Mon sang se glaça.

-Arrêter le! S'écria Jasper.

Carlisle et Emmett prirent chacun possession d'un des bras d'Edward, l'empêchant d'attaquer Kate et Irina.

-Nous sommes entouré Edward, et ils sont plus nombreux, une bataille serait fatale. Tu le sais. Lui dit Jasper se rapprochant d'Edward sans toute fois tourner le dos aux deux sœurs.

-Sage décision… répondit une d'entre elles. Malgré se petit diffèrent nous ne voulons pas détruire votre clan. J'espère sincèrement qu'un jour nous pourrons mettre tout ça de côté, mais vous devez comprendre que la mort de Tanya demande soit une excuse, soit une douce vengeance.

-Partez, murmura Alice. Et ne revenez pas, dit-elle plus fort, visiblement en colère.

-Bonne idée, nous avons un long voyage à faire, n'est-ce pas Kate?

-Allons-y, lui répondis Kate.

Un long moment passa où personnes n'osaient bouger. Je n'arrivais toujours pas a y voire grand chose, mais je savais que Kate et Irina étaient partis. Les Cullen devaient attendre que le périmètre soit hors de danger.

Nous nous trouvions tous dans le salon principal des Cullen. L'atmosphère plus que tendue.

Edward me tenait fermement contre lui et c'était ses bras qui réussissaient à me tenir debout.

-Tout ça ne nous laisse pas beaucoup d'options… soupira Carlisle après quelques minutes de silence.

-Je pourrais les rattraper… commença Edward avec peu d'optimisme.

-Les vampires qui les accompagnent compliquent les choses, même si nous t'accompagnions tous, nous ne serions pas victorieux. L'interrompu Jasper.

-Je ne vois qu'une seule solution restante, dis-je à Edward.

-Non, répondis Edward férocement.

Je resserrai mon étreinte autour de sa taille et plaça ma tête contre sa nuque. Je pouvais sentir sa respiration s'accéléré contre ma chevelure.

-Non… chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

Je pris mon courage et dis tout haut ce qu'il ne voulait définitivement pas entendre.

-Il faut que tu me changes maintenant.

**Désolé de ne pas avoir fait d'update plus tôt, j'ai malheureusement été très occupé…**

**Passer une bonne année et n'hésité pas à laisser un review, ils sont super apprécier et m'encourage à écrire :) **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Une rare journée de soleil régnait sur Forks, illuminant les visages des gens réjouis par cette exception. Je les voyais sortir de leur maison, probablement pour profiter du beau temps à l'extérieur. Je me serais réjouie à mon tour si mon monde ne s'était pas écroulé, il n'y a de ça que quelques heures. Conduire seule en direction de chez Charlie me semblait péniblement long, toute fois je craignais mon arriver. Annoncer à son père que sa fille unique allait quitter le foyer familial pour ne plus jamais revenir ne serait pas chose facile. Malgré les mois que j'affirmais être prête à être transformée sur-le-champ, les répercussions touchant Charlie étaient celles qui m'inquiétait le plus, bien plus que la tournure de la transformation elle-même. Je m'inquiétais pour tant de choses… Qui allait lui préparer des repas sains ? Qui le réveillerait après une partie de Baseball à la télé pour lui éviter un mal de dos certain ? Ou encore sa réaction à la l'annonce de la mort de sa fille ? Carlisle m'avait bien fait comprendre que quelques mois après notre départ de Forks, ils devront simuler ma mort, en raison de protection pour notre famille, nous évitant d'être découverts. Le fait que Charlie soit chef de police l'inquiétait, il lui serait facile de contacter le FBI quand il en aurait assez de mon absence et de l'inquiétude qui en résulterait.

Je me stationnai devant la maison, derrière l'auto de Charlie. Edward m'avait laissé me rende seule jusqu'à chez moi. «Seule» était un grand mot, il me suivait à pied depuis chez lui. Il avait été plutôt réticent à me laisser partir par moi-même, donc c'était sa solution. De toute façon, je savais qu'il avait besoin de laisser sortir un peu de frustration et courir lui permettrait d'en libérer beaucoup plus que de m'accompagner avec mon camion préhistorique.

En sortant, je regardai autour de moi espérant le voir, je ne doutais pas une seconde qu'il se trouvait déjà sur place. Cependant, je ne le vis pas. C'était surement sa façon de me donner un peu d'intimité. À l'intérieur, je vis Charlie assis sur le sofa du salon, la télé éteinte. Il regardait par la fenêtre, complètement immobile. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

-Char… Papa, tu vas bien ? Lui demandais-je en déposant ma veste sur une des chaises du salon.

Il sursauta en entendant ma voix et se tourna immédiatement vers moi.

-Bella, je ne t'avais même pas entendu. Tu reviens tôt, je te croyais chez les Cullen.

-Je suis revenu à l'avance, les Cullen se préparent à partir.

Le visage de mon père pâlit, son expression presque horrifiée.

- Edward part à nouveau ? dit-il immédiatement, la colère remplaçant l'horreur.

Une douleur perçante se fit sentir dans mon estomac à la mention de la possibilité qu'Edward me laisse a nouveau. _Non, ça n'arrivera plus, il m'aime autant que je l'aime_, pensais-je me réassurant.

-Non, Edward et moi restons ensemble, lui répondis-je simplement, ne voulant pas élaborer.

Charlie paru un peu perplexe, un V se forma sur son front.

-Où va-t-il vivre ? Bella, notre maison n'a pas de chambre pour lui et ne crois pas une seconde qu'il va dormir dans la tienne !

Je fermai les yeux pendant un moment prenant une grande respiration, espérant inspirer quelques molécules de courage dans l'air.

-Je pars avec les Cullen.

Je pouvais voir que ces cinq petits mots briseraient tout le peu de calme qu'il lui restait. Il se leva immédiatement, se dirigeant devant moi.

-Pourquoi ? Ce fut, le seul mot qui put sortit, de sa bouche.

-Je ne veux pas te mentir, papa, et te dire une raison bidon, mais il faut que je parte avec eux.

-De quoi parles-tu ? Si tu as un problème, je peux t'aider, je ferais tout pour toi.

Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules, me serrant, espérant peut-être que le contact me ramenait à la raison. Des larmes se formaient, glissant le long de mon visage.

-La seule façon de résoudre ce problème est que je parte.

-Ne soi pas ridicule…tu partiras après, mais si tu pars maintenant…

Il regarda autour de lui espérant trouver un argument assez fort pour que je reste. Il savait que j'étais têtue. Des cristaux de larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux.

-L'université ! Tu ne pourras pas y être accepté sans ton diplôme ! Il ne te reste que quelques semaines… Tu partiras après, mais si tu pars maintenant…

Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça, mon plan changea complètement. J'imaginais qu'Alice pouvait voir la nouvelle route qu'entreprenait mon futur. Cette route serait sans doute dangereuse autan pour moi que pour Charlie, mais si la possibilité d'un avenir heureux pour lui existait, je sais que j'en étais présente. Edward ne m'arrêta pas, je doutais donc que cette nouvelle possibilité ne soit pas drastique.

-Allons nous asseoir, j'ai beaucoup à te raconter.

Il me suivit jusqu'à la cuisine où nous nous installions. Le bruit des chaises rompant le silence lourd de la maison. L'anxiété se trouvait dans chacun de mes membres, serrant sa main de fer contre ma gorge, empêchant les mots de sortir et de se faire entendre.

-Bella tu me fais peur parle s'il te plaît.

Je le regardai dans les yeux sachant que ce que je m'apprêtais à faire était la bonne solution, la meilleure. Pour nous deux.

-Edward et sa famille ne sont pas comme les autres.

Il me regarda et acquiesça, il s'en doutait déjà.

-Je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'ils sont, si non tu serais dans la même situation que moi. Je ne suis pas en danger, ajoutais-je rapidement avant qu'il ne puisse argumenter. Enfin dans quelques jours je ne serais plus en danger. Je vais changer papa, devenir comme eux. C'est la seule solution et c'est ce que je veux.

Je pouvais voir le V réapparaitre, indiquant son inquiétude grandissante.

- C'est pour cette raison que je dois partir, mais je te fais une promesse que dans un an, si non plus tôt. Je reviendrais à Forks avec les Cullen.

Il prit ma main dans deux des siennes, la serrant fort.

-Tu ne peux pas m'en dire plus ? Bella, tu me donnes si peu d'informations… Où vas-tu ? Comment vais-je savoir si tu vas bien ? Ses larmes tombèrent de plus en pus rapidement.

-Je ne sais pas pour le moment, mais je vais t'appeler. Souvent.

-C'est la seule solution ? Me demanda-t-il, espérant m'entendre dire le contraire.

-Oui, je suis tellement désolé papa, lui répondis-je un sanglot s'échappant de ma gorge.

-J'aimerais te dire que je comprends, mais je mentirais. Cependant, je peux te dire que j'ai confiance en toi et que je sais que tu vas tenir ta promesse.

Je me levai, Charlie fit de même.

-Je dois partir, je reviendrais demain, avant de partir.

Je m'approchai de lui et il me prit immédiatement dans ses bras nous somme rester immobile pendant un long instant, profitant de ce petit moment. Il embrassa mes cheveux avant de me relâcher.

-Je veux voir Edward avant que vous partiez, me dit-il visiblement très sérieux, il ne prendrait pas non pour une réponse.

-Je lui ferais le message, il passera te voir. Je t'aime papa, pour toujours, lui dis-je sanglotant a nouveau, sachant que ces mots n'auront pas la même définition pour lui que pour moi. Une partie de moi, celle qui croyait en une vie après la mort, savait que mon père m'aimerait pour toujours, lui aussi.

**Salut ! J'aimerais m'excuser pour ne pas avoir fait d'update pour si longtemps.. Je compte reprendre en main cette fic et enfin la finir. Il reste encore près de deux chapitres et les écrire est ma résolution pour l'année 2013. Je commence l'université seulement en septembre prochain, donc plus d'excuses… Pour les intéresser, j'ai écrit une nouvelle fic pour The Mortal Instruments et j'ai déjà des plans pour une nouvelle fic de Twilight.**

**Laisser moi un review c'est vraiment ce qui m'encourage à écrire plus rapidement.**

**Bonne Année !**


End file.
